


Stand By Me

by TheeWill



Category: Marvel
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Some Sad shit, Trans Male Character, everyones of age, hopefully, idk they got issues, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWill/pseuds/TheeWill
Summary: Another spideypool fic. This time Peter's trans.A pair of insecure fools falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

The night had just fallen when Peter finally managed to find an empty roof to rest. He had gone out for patrol just before sunset, stopping at least three robberies and a drug exchange. Once he was sure he was high enough away from people's view he took a seat and lifted the mask from his face to breathe in the foggy New York air. With a heavy sigh he straightened his back and brought his arms across his chest to stretch. He took his time to open his airways. He'd been wearing his binder for over eight hours, knowing it wasn't a good idea. Running after criminals wasn't exactly helping either.

But Peter had refused to wear his suit without the binder. The skin tight latex hugged every curve he wanted to hide. Efficiency over comfort, he reminded himself. The suit helped him move better around the city. That was all the persuasion he needed. Even against Aunt May's disapproval.  
After stretching Peter leaned back staring at the city beyond. Listening for any misconduct nearby. It was hard to hear anything at first. The city itself seemed to create it's own grumbled cries. But after filtering out the cars and idle talk he could hear individual things. Once he was sure the area was clear he groaned, laying back on the dirty rooftop floor. Blocking out all noise save to for the wind and airplanes drifting by. He stared at the dark sky, unable to find any stars.

"You have to go higher up to see anything." Peter jolted, yanking his mask down and whirling around to face whoever crept up behind him. Walking over the fir escape to the rooftop was a tall red clad man waving excitedly. "Hey Spidey!

Peter sighed again straightening out of his defensive pose, "Deadpool." It sounded like more of a conviction then greeting. The mercenary didn't seem bothered as he skipped over to the other man. 

"The one and only. Whatcha doin up here by your lonesome?"

"What do you want," Peter asked ignoring the question.

"Rooftop date with the bae," Deadpool chuckled walking up to Peter placing his hands on his hips. "It's on my bucket list."

"What do you want Deadpool," he repeated. Frankly Peter wasn't up to dealing with him. This felt like the first time he had managed to get a few minutes to breathe. Being interrupted by the most obnoxious person he knew wasn't how he wanted this day to end.

"I was thinking we could team up for today. We haven't done this duo thang in a while and I've missing that sweet ass of yours." The taller man shrugged.

"Jesus," Peter hissed bringing a hand over his face. It was true they'd had a few team ups before. Peter was on guard constantly, not only watching out for himself but reminding the mercenary not to kill anyone. It was draining. Deadpool was way too full of energy and never shut up. Especially about Peter's butt. And Peter wasn't having any of that. "I can handle things on my own."

"Aw come on, Spiderlad! You can never have to much help."

Peter was about to reply when he heard something. It was a gunshot, loud and only a few blocks away. Without a word he was leaping to the edge of the building, catching himself on a web and swinging his body towards the sound. Deadpool yelled after him but Peter was too focus. He made it to the bodega where a big man stood at the door. Peter already knew the drill squaring his shoulders as he confronted him. A vast two foot difference. "Excuse me," he said ever so politely.  
The man didn't hesitate as he lifted a pistol from his waistband. Peter had the man's hand encased in webs before he could lift it any further and kicked his legs out from under him. Now at an even height the masked hero was able to land a good right hook. He had put more power behind it then intended making the man topple over. Peter webbed him up before proceeding inside. There were two more armed robbers, one at the counter, one at the far corner keeping two hostages kneeling with their hands clasped over their heads. 

One of the men cursed at the hero's entrance. Both of them turning their weapons to him. Peter dove behind the nearest rack before they fired making one of the hostages scream. The small shop only gave him so much room to move around. He rushed to the back of the store to the drinks, glancing up at the big mirror in the top corner beside him. One of the men were coming his way leaving the hostages unattended. He pressed his back against the chilled glass, behind the shelf and out of the mirror's view. 

He watched as the man got closer, getting ready to strike when the door swung open with a haggered beep. "I made it!" The quote was quickly met with more gunfire. Peter dashed down the aisle, taking the man by surprise. He gripped his arm, jerking it behind his back as if arresting him. The gun went off again leaving Peter's ears ringing, he had the man's arm webbed to his back making him stumble awkwardly. Spiderman kicked the gun aside and finished detaining the man before looking to the front of the store. 

Deadpool and the last robber stood at gunpoint. "Deadpool," Peter said as calmly as he could, barely able to hear his own voice. "Don't shoot."

"Don't worry darlin I'm not pointing anywhere fatal." The woman's eyes widened before she fired. Peter let out a startled sound as he watched a bullet pass right through Deadpool's abdomen. Seeming unfazed Deadpool simply fired back making Peter yell, yet again. Peter made it over the counter to find the woman screaming over the gunshot wound in her shoulder.

"Quit you're crying," Deadpool grumbled joining them. He picked the gun up from the ground. "I just got shot in the stomach. Twice." Peter tuned him out as he placed webbing over the bullet wound then bound her up too. He told the hostages to call the police, rounding up robbers and leaving them stung together in front of the shop. The two left before the police arrived.

Only when he was done did he turn to Deadpool who was poking at the holes in his bloodied suit. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," the mercenary laughed staining the mouth of his mask. Peter winced checking his webslingers to make sure there was enough fuel to get home.

"Do you want me to," he gestured to the wounds with with wrist.

Deadpool gasped, "are you offering a helping hand?"

Peter rolled his eyes even though the other man couldn't see. "You want me to or not?"

"Naw I'll be fine," he waved the smaller man off placing his gun back in it's holster. "Good work partner," Deadpool beamed.

Peter sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yeah," he said reluctantly. "Good job not killing anyone."

Deadpool let out what could only be described as a squeal throwing an arm over Peter's shoulders. He immediately went tense, shoulders rising. Deadpool yanked his arm back putting his hands up, "sorry. But thanks Spides I'm really trying ya know and it feels good to be acknowledged. Like unaliving people is real easy, it's the keeping them breathing that's the tricky part. You heroes really do make it harder on yourself, but I get it. Clear cautious and all. It's been one hell of a journey, soul-searching and shit, but it's really working. I think I could go vegan. Hahaha, yeah right. I could never go vegan." Peter was barely listening to the mercenary anymore. Focused on taking in deep breathes around his binder. It was starting to make him feel queezy.

"Yeah," he murmured waving his hand. "I gotta go Deadpool."

"Oh, so soon? Well alright, we should do this again sometime! Deadpool and Spidey against the world! Or Spidey and Deadpool I don't mind either way." Peter gave another short goodbye before he was swinging back to his loft. He left the window unlocked for days like this. It's not like he had anything worth stealing. Besides his camera. Which was well hidden. As soon as Peter made it inside he pulled off his mask and top, glaring at the pale binder squeezing his chest. He peeled it off, taking a deep breath gratefully. He had somehow kicked off his pants, taking the few steps to the still popped out futon where he flopped face down.With a groan he stretched out popping a few stiff joints. Once settled he took another deep breath. Within seconds he was asleep.


	2. Daily life of Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Peter nearly cursed when his alarm went off. It felt like he barely began to fall asleep. He glared up at the dresser where his phone sat. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed, feeling around the floor until he found when of the webshooters. He aimed it at the phone, missing twice before finally getting it. He shut off the alarm shoving both gadgets aside as he pushed his face into the musty comforter. After a few seconds of contemplating his life's purpose he forced himself out of bed. 

The lanky man stumbled over his own feet on his way to the dresser. He pulled out whatever clean clothes he could find. Having to grab the cleanest smelling pair of jeans from the floor. He started the shower, actually cursing when he realized there was no hot water. It was brief, Peter cussing up a storm as he rubbed a bar of soap over himself as quickly as he could. He dried with a still damp towel and struggled to get his binder on his wet torso. When he was finally dressed he went back to his room, scooping up his Spiderman suit and webshooters as he went to the closet. Sitting at the bottom was a cardboard box. He opened it, taking out his camera bag and setting the suit inside.

He slid his shoes on before standing. His watch going off letting him know he should be leaving. He grabbed his backpack and collected the keys from the counter before leaving. He made sure he had everything then locked the door. Three days out of the week Peter had morning classes at NYU. He took the subway to the other part of the city and sat in a two hour lecture. There was a brief ten minutes before his next class. He usually found secluded areas on campus to wait for his professor to show up. Peter tended to keep to himself. Not that he had trouble talking to people, or maybe he did. He had found it hard to get close to anyone after what happened to Gwen. Even now his stomach filled with dread anytime someone attempted to be friendly. 

He was always polite and well mannered just as Aunt May had taught him. But he never saw anyone off campus and avoided any transactions that didn't involve schoolwork. At times he did get lonely. But he could never convince himself to make another friend. At least this meant he passed to everyone on campus. No one knew who Peter Parker was. Just that he had a nice camera, good grades, and kept quiet. Peter wished it was like this during his high school years. There was only one real bully that he remembered, the rest just gave snide remarks or slurs.

Peter sighed scratching at his patchy chin. Everyone shut up after a year on T. It's like they finally believed him when he claimed to be a man. And now that he was an adult and passing he didn't get anymore trouble. He had Dr. Banner to thank for that. The fellow hero had agreed to monitor Peter's levels as he started testosterone. It's not like he could go to just anyone. His DNA was all out of wack thanks to his spider bite. It messed with his blood in ways even he couldn't fully understand.

But that's why he was here. Peter had always had a curiosity for biology, mostly biochemicals. When he'd found out he was trans he fell into the studies even further. Hoping to understand himself so that maybe one day he'd be able to completely transition. All he and Dr. Banner knew was that his cells would heal. If he were to cut or replace anything they'd just go back to their original state. Peter had felt not only his body but fate was against him. He didn't dwell of the thought, he forced himself back into his studies or focused on other things. But most other things were just as problematic.

The hero business was plenty fulfilling. There was nothing like saving people that boosted Peter's spirits. But it didn't fill his wallet. So he had taken up a job at the Daily Bugle. He enjoyed taking pictures, it was a hobby of his as far back as he could remember. He figured being a photo journalist would be easy. And his boss was obsessed with Spiderman. Taking a few selfies seemed like the easiest job he could land. Except for the pay. Jamson, his boss, didn't always want his photos. And the checks didn't always get to him on time. That meant be went without things like warm water, electricity, or food from time to time. 

He contemplated moving somewhere cheaper, but that'd be out of state at this point. He had to stay in the city as Spiderman. And honestly he wasn't all that keen on moving so far from Aunt May. So continuing to struggle between money and morals Peter stayed in New York. He was grateful for the opportunities, like the scholarship Mr. Stark had basically given him or the help of Dr. Banner. But as he sat in class feeling his stomach clench he wondered if he should just cut ties and pick up somewhere else. 

After his third class Peter took the subway uptown to the Daily Bugle. The office was full of noise. There were a few different TV's playing different new channels and the sounds of copy machines buzzed constantly. People were bustling around trying to find the latest news and updates. Peter had barely put his bag down when Jameson's assistant called him in. He was hoping it was good news. But when he found the older man seated at his desk with a glare his face fell. "Yes sir?"

"What is this crap," Jameson demanded smacking the manila folder Peter gave him just a few days ago. Full of pictures and an article Peter pulled an all nighter to complete.

"A uh, article sir. On the housing in the Bronx-"

"I don't give a damn about housing in the Bronx. I told you to get me pictures of Spiderman!"

"If I could sir, the situation is pretty serious I think people should hear about-"

"People don't want to read about it Parker! They want something interesting, they want scandalous bullshit and I want papers that will sell! No one will buy this! No body cares!" Peter bit his tongue because even if he wasn't living in the Bronx he knew what it was like to struggle to keep the bills paid or to eat every day. Things people in this city were going through. Things people needed to listen to. Jameson sighed, "Look, kid, you're the only one who brings me the best Spiderman material. That's all I want you to focus on. Leave the rest to someone else in the office, alright?"

"Yes sir," he muttered.

"Don't bring me anything like this ever again," Jameson dismissed. Peter turned on his heal, putting all his strength into not busting the door frame as he closed the door. He barely made it to his desk when he heard something. A TV across the room reporting on a hostage situation at a bank. Spiderman was there trying to negotiate. Obviously it wasn't Spiderman, but the red suited man on screen had his name displayed below him anyway.

"Aw shit," Peter hissed gripping his bag. He asked an intern to cover for him while he went out to follow a new story. Thankfully this wasn't happening too far away. Peter made sure his bag was secure as he ran the five blocks to the bank. By then there was chaos. The situation elevated to a shoot out, most of the glass windows of the back broken leaving everything in plain sight. Peter took out his camera, flicking off the lens and looking through it for a certain annoying masked man.

From here he only saw a few hostages who seem unharmed. He had to run around the building, making sure to stay out of the line of fire and far enough away from the police so that they wouldn't catch him. He found a decent spot up on a fire escape, able to zoom in with his camera to capture a few shots of the mess below. When he looked inside he found both Deadpool and the gunman in a stand off just out of the polices' range. Peter took a few more picture. The man seemed to be talking, and over the sound of sirens Peter thought he could hear Deadpool talking too. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but they didn't seem to be agreeing. Peter was only proven right when Deadpool cocked his gun. A rush of fear made his empty stomach flip. The mercenary wouldn't kill him right? Deadpool had told him just last night he was a changed man. 

The gunman fired, Deadpool didn't move even though he'd just been shot through the chest. Peter held his breath as he stared through the lens. He knew the red suited man was about to fire. He knew he was capable of simple incapacitating him, not killing him. But that didn't stop Peter from shouting at the top of his lungs, "Deadpool!"

From up here without the lens Peter couldn't see the masked man too clearly but he could have sworn he saw him look his way. There were a few more gunshots. Peter lifted the camera back to his face finding the gunman on the ground. Peter held his breath as he stared at him, fingers clenching around the camera unintentionally taking more pictures. The merc went to the hostages, directing them away from the gunman and out of the bank. The police took this time to rush in finding the man on the ground.

Peter stared as they brought his hands behind his back and cuffed him. And when they pulled him up Peter let out a breath nearly falling to his knees. He was alive. He didn't struggle with the police as they marched him out to a patrol car but he bowed his head and hid from the cameras broadcasting behind police boarders. Peter took as many more pictures as he could before searching for Deadpool again. But he was gone. Peter looked over the lens scanning the streets for the blabbermouth but he'd seemed to disappear.  
"Hey!"

Peter looked down at the pair of cops calling up at him. He cursed climbing up the fire escape away from them. He brought his hood over his face and made it over a few rooftops before descending and making his way back to the Bugle. Not much had changed, Peter asked for a rush on the pictures he took before he was directed to the work he'd left behind. It was mostly editing articles or touching up pictures. He had spent a few hours behind the computer before he got a break. He got a bag of chips from the vending machine in the staff room. It made him feel less woozy but didn't fill him up.

At the end of the day after he finished everything that was given to him Jameson called him back in. "This is what I'm talking about," the man boomed. "Spiderman in a stand off! He's armed now," Peter could only imagine the headline that ran though the man's head. He was about to correct him on who was really in the pictures when Jameson stood. "Perfect! Well done Parker! I want an article by tomorrow morning. This'll be on the front page."

On second thought. If this meant Peter was going to be able to pay bills and eat he's willing to hold back. Jameson lit a cigar then opened a window. "You can finish for the day Parker." And that was all the younger man needed to hear before he walked out to collect his things. He rushed to the subway before it left, almost falling asleep on the ride. 

When he got to his stop he followed the mob of people out to the street. He hiked his bag higher onto his shoulders and took his time walking back to his loft. He had patrol tonight. He couldn't go to sleep yet, he kept reminding himself. When he got home he set his backpack aside, he swapped the camera bag for his suit and changed. Peter always left out the window when he suited up. Within the first five minutes he was chasing after a teen with a backpack full of weed. "Stop running," Peter wheezed trying to get a clear shot through the sea of people. 

The girl ran around a corner making Peter shout in frustration. He shot a web at the adjacent building and flew up over the crowd turning the same corner. She almost slipped in the damp alley. Peter shot a web to the middle of her backpack and brought it around as he swung past her. She stumbled reaching up to swipe them away but seeing as they were spiderwebs they stuck to her hand. Peter landed at the end of the alley shooting another web to her front yanking the thief forward. Peter had her tied up completely as she stepped out of the alley.

He stuck her to the wall telling the closest pedestrian to call the cops before running after scream three blocks away. The night was full of work for Peter. He couldn't find a moment to breath only making it harder to keep his focus. His head was almost spinning when he finished tying up his last perp. The man spat curses at him as he walked away. He needed to find a place to sit. There was too much noise and too many faces. He slung his way to the top of some kind of business building. When he was sure no one was around he lifted the mask to breath.  
He couldn't force his lungs to expand far enough. For a second he was genuinely afraid for his health. He reached under his shirt to pull the binder forward gasping. He had to take it off. But he couldn't just do it here on a rooftop and he was too far from his house. Panicked Peter spun around looking for some kind of direction. When he found nothing he stopped. Took another deep breath, then sat.

He couldn't panic now. He had to get in as much air as he could before he passed out. Within minutes he started to feel less dazed, but his stomach clenched on nothing making it growl. The hero fixed his clothes and pulled down his mask just as he heard someone step over the fire escape.

"You know if you wanted to meet here you should have said so," Deadpool chided walking over the younger man.

"I didn't want to meet up with you," Peter grumbled passing a hand over his shirt to make sure his binder was on correctly. 

"Whaaat, I was getting a whole other vibe off you. I thought this was a done deal man, what's up?"

"I'm leaving," Peter waved the taller man off heading for the edge of the roof.

"Wait! Come on Spidey! We were a good team yesterday," Deadpool persuaded following after him. Peter chose to ignore him about to leave when his stomach growled loudly again. "Whoa, was that your stomach or did we just enter Jurassic Park?"

Peter's face warmed up as he whirled around to glare at him. The merc was simply staring at Peter, the lines of a grin crinkling his mask. Spiderman continued to glared at him until he gave in and smiled back. A laugh bubbling out of his lips. That only encouraged Deadpool to laugh too, it was loud and came from his gut. A laugh Peter found contagious. He laughed harder, the both of them cackling on the rooftop until Peter's stomach growled again.  
"Want to get some power food before we start this shift?"

"No, I'm good." Peter knew it was a lie but he didn't have any money on him.

"Uh no, no you aren't. I know a guy who can make a torta that'll fill your soul," the smaller man could almost see his excitement brimming past his mask. "It's on me," he added. As anxious as Peter was to get home he couldn't deny a free meal.

"Sure," the younger shrugged.

Deadpool pumped his fist with a victorious yell. "Alright, down the fire escape or can I get a free ride," his brows wagged. Peter immediately gestured to the fire escape. They both made it down to the street, getting a wave of stares as they made their way uptown. "If I knew food was all I needed to bribe you I would have you used it earlier."

Peter huffed, "you caught me on a good day."

"Thank the stars," Deadpool shouted getting even more attention. "Getting food with the bae, another line on the bucket list."

"I'm not your bae."

"So you think." Peter ignored him, instead turning to the deli the mercenary pointed to. The line wasn't terribly long, that didn't stop Deadpool from complaining. Peter crossed his arms listening to the big man whine like a child with mild amusement before they made it to the counter. Once they were there the merc was listing an array of items Peter could barely keep up with. All of it sounding better then the last. He ordered the same and they stood near the back as it was prepared. Deadpool going on a detailed description of what the torta was like only making Peter hungrier.

When they finally collected their food they decided to climb up another fire escape. They sat at the edge, Peter using a fist full of napkins as a plate. Deadpool using the paper bag already soaked with grease stains. They were both silent before the first bite. As soon as Peter had a taste he was sighing, back slouching as he took in the rich taste. "I told you," the merc said around a mouthful.

They ate in silence. Well Peter did, Deadpool talked here and there about different things. Peter almost couldn't tell if he was talking to him or someone else. With his stomach full the smaller man leaned back with a groan. "That was perfect."

"I know my food," the other man continued.

"Thanks," Peter murmured watching as the other man began wiping greasy fingers on his suit. Peter smacked the napkins into his hand stopping Deadpool from ruining it any further. He took them with a nod and stuffed them back into the bag when he was done. Pete was far too full to move at the moment so he stared up at the sky. 

"How was your day Spiderman? Kicking ass, taking names I bet."

"Basically," Peter said with a smirk.

"I knew it."

"How was yours," though Peter had an idea.

"Pretty good. Things got a bit wild for a second but it was nothing I couldn't handle." 

"Wild?" He was pushing it but Peter figured hearing more about the story could help him write a better article.

"Got shot in the lung. It was super gross."

Spiderman looked to him alarmed, "are you alright?"

"All healed up," he said smacking his chest.

"Right," Peter murmured. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that. 

"So," Deadpool chirped as he stood up. "Where do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have no fuckin clue where this story is going and imma be gone for a while so....yeah  
> Again, rough edit


	3. Daily life of Wade Wilson

It was about noon when Wade finally woke up. He stretched his limbs knocking over an empty pizza box and a few beer bottles. It took him a while to actually get out of bed. He had to find the source of every ache in his skin, making sure not to twist or pull anything that'd bust open. He cursed as he fumbled out of bed toward the bathroom. Tripping on a beer bottle on the way. He didn't bother flicking on the light, stopping to piss in the general direction of the toilet before turning to the sink. There was a low groan as the water spat out the tap. 

Wade rinsed his hands and collected the toothbrush from the counter. After squeezing a glob of toothpaste on it he shoved it into his mouth and wandered out. The alarm clock on the dresser was still impaled on a katana so Wade turned to his phone for the time. He had slept most of the day away meaning he had a long list of messages. He grunted, choosing to ignore them. He went to the kitchen, spitting into the sink and leaving the toothbrush there before opening the fridge. It had nothing but a roach inside. It made a run past Wade but he managed to stomp on it.

He went to the living room instead. Sat on the coffee table was a bag of leftovers. Nothing inside but stale fries. "Fuck," Wade growled going back to his room. No food left. He had to leave the apartment. He pulled on a hoodie and jeans from the floor. He had to look for his mask in the stain covered sheets. His gloves found thrown towards the dresser, he finished with a pair of heavy boots. 

He gagged after pulling his mask on. It still smelled like blood and leftover tacos. Deciding to get things done in one go he scooped up as many clothes he could along with his suit into bag. He took the quarters from his nightstand then went to the front door. This was the hardest part. Wade stared at the fading blue door. He fiddled with the ends of his mask, his gloves. He pulled down the waist of the hoodie and checked that his laces were done up all the way. Not a single piece of skin visible. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly regretting it in the mask. He shoved the door open with a grunt, letting it slam shut behind him.

He had made it out of the building without a hitch, but once he was on the crowded sidewalk his stomach flipped. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to keep his pace, heading for the taco truck only a block away. The man inside already knew Wade's order and had it ready almost as soon as he said it. He left the man a hefty tip then continued down the street to the laundry mat. He found the most secluded corner, dumping all this clothes together into the closest machine. Wade glanced around to make sure no one was close. 

He lifted his hood and slid his mask off, keeping his head down as he tossed it in with the rest of his stuff. He bought a handful of soap from the dispenser next to him then started the wash. He stuck to his corner and kept his head down as he ate. Usually Wade was scoping out the place, checking every face. But without his mask he couldn't lift his eyes above anyone's shoes. His need to be social and active was completely depleted by his self esteem. He didn't want to be seen, let alone talked to. Especially now that his skin had shifted and the beginning of a sore blossomed on his cheek. 

Maybe he could live with the scars if they didn't hurt. If they stayed in one place. If they didn't bleed or puss or peel. But they did. They consistently reminded him that they were there. Some days it wasn't so bad, there'd be a few scabs or a sore. But other days. Gods. Other days Wade wished he was able to die. Every inch of his skin would ache and pull. It got caught on any fabric or ooze some kind of liquid. It kept Wade up all night until he swore he was going insane again. Sometimes he'd just skin himself. Let the cells grow back and for a few seconds his skin was okay. But then the scars would set in and it started all over again. Wade had been doing good though. After getting Madcap out of his head things had gone quiet. He had gotten so used to constant chatter in his brain that he was almost lonely now. Don't get it wrong, he was glad to get rid of the lunatic but now that it was just him in his head he felt like he had no one else to blame anymore. Things weren't nearly as fun.

Now he was shiny and new. He figured getting his life straight was a great way to restart. He was excited that his personal hero was now his team mate. Wade never imagined teaming up with Spiderman. He was still inwardly boasting about being able to actually work with him. Sure he was the one slapping the word 'team' on this but it made him hopeful. Besides, he felt like Spiderman was warming up to him. It was the third chapter after all the romance had to get started sometime soon.

After finishing his tacos Wade rubbed greasy fingers on his jeans then shifted all his clothes to the dryer. He had his arms full of wet clothes when he turned to the dryer, effectively smacking into someone else sending quarters across the dirty tiled floor. "Shit," the person cursed diving to collect them. Wade set the pile on a washing machine and helped gather the coins. "Sorry 'bout that," he said quietly, handing the person his change. 

The smaller man took the change. Wade barely spared a second to look at the younger man. He had a head of messy copper colored hair and a pair of doe eyes. He smiled softly thanking the merc. Wade tugged his hood down farther going back to his pile. "Uh, you dropped this," he said holding out a pair of soggy spiderman boxers, Wade snatched them back with a low thanks. He shoved his laundry into the nearest dryer before sulking back to his corner.  
A few more people had crowded in meaning there was less space for him to hide. The man, who looked like more of a kid, took a seat near Wade. He clenched his hands trying to find the best angle that kept his face hidden from everyone. Half hidden by machines facing the wall, it made it seem like he was staring at the younger man. Who kept his eyes on his phone but fidgeted slightly. Wade found his eyes wandering. The younger man would have seen the lower half of Wade's face. He didn't flinch or look away he smiled at Wade.

Of course he could have just been being nice. While Wade had met his fair share of cruel people he knew there were kind hearted ones too. People who knew how to keep a polite smile even if they were disgusted with his melted pizza face. That didn't stop a part of him from internally screaming out in joy. Hoping that someone might actually give him the time of day. To talk even for a second, about anything other then his skin or work or dark origin. Wade got so lost in thought he'd forgot he'd been staring and almost jumped when the young man looked up at him. He cleared his throat, Adam's apple bobbing, "Hey."

Wade swallowed, "Hey." That was it. They both turned their heads in opposite directions. The older man cursing himself for leaving his apartment.

"Fan of Spiderman," the stranger asked him with a teasing grin. Wade sputtered tugging down his hood. If he could blush he would have.

"Yeah," he muttered feeling his stomach clench. He really shouldn't be talking. He should have just got his clothes as they were and left. But someone was talking to him! Torn between running away and having a normal conversation Wade began picking at the sore on his cheek.

"He's alright."

Wade's head whipped to the other man so fast he shocked them both. The kid looked up at him with wide caramel eyes. "He's more then alright, he's badass. He practically flies around the city, has the strength of ten men in one fist, he's taken the crime rate down by forty percent alone, freakishly flexible, and he has an amazing butt."

The younger's face tinted pink as he opened and closed his mouth before letting out a startled chuckled. "Yeah, he's uh, he's pretty cool." He scratched the back of his neck and pocketed his phone. "But I mean there's...Captain America."

Wade couldn't disagree, Captain America was up there on his list as a close second. "True but we only see him when there's some kind of huge problem. Like aliens attacking the city. Spidey helps people out on the daily." He wanted to go on but when he looked up he was stuck in those eyes. Eyes that were staring at him. Wade turned away quickly, tugging his jacket closer to his face trying to hide. It's as if he was way too exposed now.

"Yeah, I guess. Daredevil isn't so bad either."

"Maybe if he'd lend a hand outside Hell's Kitchen," Wade mumbled.

"You can't have heroes wandering anywhere they want," the kid smirked leaning back a bit, sinking into his hoodie. "Maybe it's best if they stick to certain areas-"

"Certain areas don't have heroes on standby." He glanced at the man who shrugged slightly. Honestly he seemed just as awkward as Wade felt.

"Also true." They looked off in their own directions for a second. The stranger fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie. "They should really figure their shit out."

Wade blinked at the kid who seemed to shift moods all of a sudden. "Well, heroes are super popular nowadays. They're all washed by Hollywood. It's all about explosions and sex, there's no good character development or emotional depth that really gets the audience involved anymore."

"Audience," the kid asked looked at Wade confused.

He waved a gloved hand, "Point is, they aren't seen as heroes to most people anymore. Just something to cash in on."

"That's not all true," the man argued. "I mean there are a lot of people like that now but there's still some honest to god kind people left in the world."

"Very few," Wade murmured staring at the boy in wonder. He glanced at Wade with a smile and half shrug. It was such a causal motion, for a second the mercenary forgot he was having a conversation with another human. He was scared, but mostly excited. He was actually making a friend. Even though he knew that was a problem.

"Peter," the stanger held out a hand. 

"Peter," Wade repeated dumbly shaking his hand. "I mean Wade. My name's Wade."

Peter chuckled getting up from his seat. "Gotta move my clothes," he said wandering to a washing machine. Wade checked on his own, as he began stuffing them back into the bag he uncovered his mask. Stowing it into his jacket pocket he glanced behind himself at Peter. The merc had no idea what he was doing. He shouldn't have told that kid his name. He shouldn't have been speaking to him in public. He walked in wearing the damn mask. He didn't think anyone would try conversing with his fugly face. Which in all honest wasn't that bad Wade just had way to many insecurity issues.

He finished collecting all his clothes and headed straight out the door without looking back. He kept his pace, practically charging through the crowd back to his apartment. Without his mask on people parted for him, giving him space to take longer strides. He didn't slow down until he was at his door. He had to shove it up and forward to get it open. Then let it slam shut after be barged in.

Finally back home Wade took a deep breath sliding the hood off of his head. He looked at the empty apartment feeling those walls build back up. A pair of copper eyes haunted him as he pulled his mask from his jacket. He swore to himself he'd always be alone.


	4. Patience With Some Pancakes

Peter was happy for once. Actually, genuinely happy. He walked with lighter steps and even greeted anyone he made eye contact with. A soft grin never leaving his face. Earlier that week Dr. Banner called Peter to inform him of progress on his case. They were still looking for ways to help him transition, and they might have caught a break. Even though it wasn't a for sure thing Peter was bubbling with excitement. He spent each day of the week full of hope, waiting for the weekend so that he could meet up with Dr. Banner at Stark tower. 

He practically skipped from the Daily Bugle to Stark Tower, feeling fully rested despite the dark circles under his eyes. His good mood carried with him on his nightly shifts as Spiderman. Slanging witty remarks and giving a few victory dances as he defeated crime. It was almost like he was his old self again. With a deep breath he strolled into Stark Tower, greeted by the man behind the desk slid his guest pass over to him. Peter gave a causal solute as he picked it up and took long strides to the elevator. 

"Good evening Mr. Parker, Dr. Banner has been expecting you," a soft voice greets as the doors closed. 

"Hey Jarvis," the young man beamed, "ask him to meet me in the lab?"

"Right away sir," the AI complied. 

"Thanks J," he chirped just as the doors opened to Tony's shiny high tech lab. Stark himself was seated inside hunched over what looked like a gauntlet from his suit. "Hey Tony," Peter waved setting his messenger bag down on an empty stool. It had taken him a while to actually call him Tony instead of Mr. Stark. He still felt a bit on edge about it if he were honest. But Tony insisted, saying "Mr. Stark was my dad".

"Hey kid, what's with the grin? Did you get a girlfriend?"

Peter's face began to heat up as he shook his head, "Bruce said he maybe found a way to help me out with the transition."

"Ah," he nodded going back to work. Peter peered over his shoulder at the gauntlet, pointing out a small problem that had Tony glaring at him. Before he could say anything Bruce Banner walked in. Peter didn't even wait for him to take a seat before he was bombarding him with questions. 

"So you found a solution? Was it the drug? More testosterone? My DNA?"

"Slow down Peter," Banner chuckled sitting at his end of the lab. There wasn't any set area for anyone but Tony and Banner had each set up in their own places anyways. "It's a chemical solution that might keep the changes permanent. I honestly can't say it'll work but it worked well with your blood. I'd like to take another sample to be sure." Peter was rolling up his sleeve before he could finish. 

Banner got to work, he had set things up before Peter arrived so the process was fairly quick. Peter watched as Banner filled three separate viles. Each one going towards different tests. Noting the younger man's giddiness Banner offered up some small talk. He asked how school was going and if things at the Bugle were getting any better. Peter shared the bare minimum. He didn't like talking about things at home too much. Peter had already received so much of their help he didn't want to let them know how it really was. He felt he'd be in even bigger debt then he already was. 

So he talked about his most recent projects at the Bugle, the cute girl he was partnered with in chemistry, the man he talked to at the laundryman. Banner tried to drag out the conversation but halfway through his tests Peter went back to anxiously watching him work. "How's it going so far?"

"The same as before, it's working but I still don't know for how long." The older man sat back giving him a lopsided smile. 

"It's the same as the testosterone right? I'll have to take injections every month?"

"It would have to be every week," Banner said turning back to one of the machines. "This effects your healing factor Peter. Whatever injuries you get while on this would heal just as slowly if not slower. If it's bad enough you'll have to stop taking the injection which means..."

"Everything goes back," Peter muttered slouching in his chair. 

"It's in the beginning stages," the doctor assured. "I'm still looking for a way to fix it but this is a good start."

Peter nodded, "right."

"I'll keep you updated on these, you can head out if you want."

Peter got up from his chair and grabbed his bag, "thanks for helping me out Bruce." The doctor waved him goodbye still focused on the task at hand. "See ya Tony."

"Later kid."

Even though he hadn't received bad news Peter still felt his earlier excitement fade. His bag felt heavier, he dragged his feet, and he didn't make eye contact with anyone as he made his way back home. He kept reminding himself it wasn't bad, that he had to wait years before they found a testosterone solution that worked for him. That waiting was a big part of transitioning. That there was still a chance of finding something that would work.

With every reminder had his hands clenched tighter onto his bag. Tears of frustration threatening to spill at any second as he waded through the crowd. He just had to wait. But that was the worst part wasn't it? All this time he was waiting. All these years stuck waiting. He didn't' want to wait anymore. It felt as if there was so much time already wasted. So much time he wished he could have back.

Peter clenched his jaw and tightened his bag over his shoulder, taking longer strides to his loft. He shoved his way past people, forcing his tears back until he go to his room. He threw everything aside, chucking off his shoes. Throwing open the closet doors he reached into the box for his suit. It took him a few short seconds to change. 

He was soaring over the city before he even realized it. The feel of the air on his skin was refreshing. It managed to distract him for a while. He wasn't going anywhere specific direction. He was focused on swinging his body trying to cut through the air as fast as he could. He was in a completely different part of the city when he finally stopped for a break, skidding to a stop on an apartment building. He wasn't sure where he was, taking a look over the edge he noticed it wasn't such a great neighborhood. He took a seat on the ledge tugging his mask over his nose he sighed. He didn't feel as frustrated anymore. And being in his suit helped with the dysphoria. There was still a feeling of helplessness and irritation set deep in his chest but he knew it would go away after fighting some crime. He just had to calm down. There was no way he was going to run into a fight being hot headed. He hunched over, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It was quieter in this part of town so thankfully.

"Yoohoo! Spiderman!"

Well, it was quiet.

Slowly Peter looked up to find Deadpool climbing over the ledge. He pulled his mask down and stood, "I'm not in the mood Deadpool."

"Don't wanna fight crime? Alright, how bout some grub? I know this awesome pancake house-"

"I'm not in the mood," Peter snapped turning to the closest building. 

"Whoa, chill. You okay Spidey? Did you forget to eat again-"

"Shut up," Peter growled whirling around. "How about you mind your own business. I'm not your friend or your partner or your bae. I don't need your help and I don't want it. Stop bothering me. Stop showing up, stop talking to me. Just leave. Me. Alone." He hadn't meant to snap. But as the words began tumbling out of his mouth he couldn't stop them. He was just so angry. 

The mercenary was standing there in complete silence. And the longer they stood there the more guilt Peter felt. "Welp," the older man said with a clap of his hands. "You've obviously got something going on so I'm gonna," he pointed to the fire escape.

Peter's shoulders sagged as he watched the merc turn around. He really shouldn't have snapped at him, especially when he was doing so well. Peter knew he was trying his best. "Deadpool," he muttered taking a few step toward him.

"No, it's fine. I won't bug you, haha, bug." He cleared his throat, "For real I won't bother you anymore-"

"I'm sorry," if he wasn't wearing a mask Peter would have run a hand through his hair. "I...I didn't mean...I was just...mad. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

Deadpool was halfway down the ledge staring at Peter slack jawed. They stood in another silence. Peter awkwardly gripped his left arm clearing his throat. That seemed to kick Deadpool back into gear, "no, I uh, I get it. Everyone has those days." He waved his hand, "already forgave ya."

Peter sighed, shoulders lowering yet again. The merc took notice of just how exhausted the younger man looked. "I...I really haven't...eaten yet. Pancakes right? Pancakes. On me," he had just gotten paid and he was feeling bad for snapping at him.

Deadpool was gripping the bars on the fire escape bouncing like a kid on a sugar rush. "Yeah! Pancakes! I know just the place," he leaned back. His arms stretched out still holding the bars. "It's kinda far. Can I get Spider ride?"

"No," the younger answered automatically, following him down the fire escape. 

"Every party needs a pooper," Deadpool sang. "Don't worry I know a guy." About halfway down he put a phone between his ear and shoulder talking rapidly to someone about a ride. Walking out of the alley Peter realized he was actually pretty far from his place. He wondered how long he was swinging around for.

"How did you even find me," Peter muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was 'bout to ask you the same thing! I live around here," Deadpool laughed. 

"Oh," he took a look around, vaguely remembering the street names. A minute later a taxi came screeching to a hault in front of them. Deadpool opened the door for Peter before sliding into the front seat. He and the driver were long time friends, Peter found out. The pancake house was closer to Peter's house thankfully. He was more familiar with his surroundings. When they entered the hostess greeted them with a smile. 

"Deadpool! It's been a while."

"Hey Sarah," he leaned on the podium. "Brought a friend with me so you guys better make a good impression."

Sarah was a pretty petite girl with blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Spiderman, it's our pleasure to have you here today."  
"Um....thanks?"

Deadpool laughed, "ain't he the cutest. We want everything on the menu, corner booth."

"Everything," Peter choked.

"Right this way," Sarah said with a bright smile. There were a few people scattered around the diner, some of them stared at the costumed men as they took their seats. "What can I get you guys to drink," Sarah asked stuffing her hands into the front pocket of her apron for a box of crayons, setting a kids menu in front of the older man. She had a naturally warm personality that put Peter at ease. 

"The usual," Deadpool said opening the box of crayons.

"Coffee," Peter answered almost immediately. She nodded and made off to the big window that looked in on the kitchen.

"Coffee at this hour," Deadpool questioned while scribbling all over the menu.

"My brain needs it's fast juice."

The merc cackled, muttering 'I love that show' before starting an animated story on how he got so well aquainted here. He the owner's daughter and her friend (Sarah) from a human trafficking situation. Wade was already working on the case when he stumbled upon the girls mid-kinapping. He was able to save them and about a dozen others that night. "And I didn't kill not one person. Maim? Yes. But kill? Not a soul! Hand delivered them to the cops! It was awesome! For like two seconds. Then the cops tried arresting me and shit went downhill from there."

Peter chuckled, Sarah had delivered at least half the menu by then. Deadpool insisted he tried everything so they ended up arranging the plates so that they were both able to eat from any one of them. It was surprisingly easy for Peter to talk to him, considering he hadn't spent much time conversing with people. Then again he was sure anyone could find themselves in a conversation with Deadpool. He talked nonstop, about anything and everything. There were no breaks and everything somehow shifted to a new topic smoothly making it easier for Peter to keep up. He looked up when Sarah refilled his second cup of coffee noticing the merc had a hand over his mouth. 

He figured it was because he was talking and didn't want food flying everywhere. But now that he noticed Peter realized he was hiding his chin. Behind his hand, a menu, his glass of strawberry milk. His mask was pulled just above his top lip. Peter wondered how he managed to breath. But he understood it was some kind of boarder and he could respect that. He made sure to keep his face tilted away anytime the merc switched barriers. Picking up the conversation to distract them both from the small movement.

When they were done Peter felt as if the slightest move would make him explode pancakes. He rested his head back on the booth with a groan. Deadpool had somehow managed to keep going. Cleaning the rest of the plates. The spider was glad to let him, instead enjoying the feeling of a full stomach. And the company that Deadpool granted. It let Peter forget things for a while. "Thanks Deadpool. I uh, I really needed this."

The merc had his masked pulled back down but Peter could still the crinkles of a grin underneath it. "Anytime Spiderbabe!" Peter snorted, glancing across the diner at an old Elvis themed clock. It was still pretty early, he figured he'd patrol for an hour or so before going home.

"I'm about to start my shift," he announced sliding to the end of the booth. Deadpool stayed where he was at, picking at some syrup stuck to his mask. "You wanna come with me?"

There was that grin again. "Heck yes I do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter. sorry its a mess


	5. Job Well Done

At the end of that night Spiderman had agreed to team up with Wade at least once a week. They set a place to meet and what time was the best for the both of them. The hero didn't promise he'd be there every week but said he'd do his best. That was more then enough to send Wade fanboying for the next few days. Anytime he remembered their small agreement he was squealing. He had finally made it. He was going to be teaming up with one of his biggest idols. 

He woke up at a decent time this morning, determined to get work done so that he could brag to his new teammate later. He lost a lot of clients lately due to the 'no kill' rule but he'd get a few calls here and there for other jobs. Like the one he had this today. A CEO of some big company Wade didn't bother researching was worried about their daughter being stalked. They had received a few creepy letters in the mail and random messages on media sights from anonymous senders. All of the daughter going about her day someplace in town. 

Wade was asked to accompany her to school today and see if there was anyone suspicious around. He accepted the job, even rented out a slick black Lincoln to take her to school. He dressed in a suit, posing as one of their other bodyguards. He kept the mask on though. Wade had cursed as he sat through traffic, taking almost an hour just to get up town. He parked in front of the classy apartment building, opening the door for a lean brunette girl who didn't even lift her head from her phone as she climbed in. 

"So," Wade began, they were stuck in more traffic and it took everything in him to not plow through the crowd crossing the street. "I'm Deadpool, your bodyguard for the day."

"Yeah, my parents told me," she said in a monotone still fixated on her phone.

"Cool, cool, and you are?"

"Brook."

"As in Brooklyn?"

She made an annoyed sound, "just Brook." Any conversation he tried to make after that failed. She never once took her eyes away from the phone screen. She put headphones in when Wade began singing to himself. Eventually they made it to the NYU, he had to get out and open the door for her to even realize they got there. She finally looked up and when she did she sneered. "What's with the mask?"

"What's with yours," he shot back, gesturing to the fake lashes.  
She rolled her eyes going back to her phone out again.

"Just don't stand too close. I don't want anyone to think you're with me," she said before walking away.

"No problem," he muttered slamming the door shut. This was about to be the worst babysitting gig ever. He took the car around the corner, looking around the campus to see if anyone suspicious showed up. Brook had texted him her schedule along with the buildings each class was in. Thankfully she was only here for a few classes. Wade kept his distance but made sure to stick close to each of her classrooms while scoping out the place. So far he'd only seen one man who kept a baseball cap on low. He showed up around two of Brook's classes but never actually stepped in. Wade sifted through each student, keeping tabs on where who's phone was pointed where and if they seemed to be watching Brook. Honestly it was harder then Wade thought, but he managed to keep his focus pretty well.   
That is until a certain head of copper brown hair walked by. He had his face buried in a book that looked heavier then him. A worn, patched up backpack over one shoulder and a camera bag on the other. He was wearing a familiar worn hoodie and faded jeans. A pair of well used converse on his feet. He stopped at a bench. He turned around, bringing his bags forward as he took a seat and damn Wade gave a whistle to the bubble butt that faced him. 

Wade was wearing his mask now so he knew the other man wouldn't recognize him. But even before he saw his eyes Wade recognized him as the guy from the laundry mat. A college kid huh? Wade could dig that. He sauntered over, feeling more confident with his mask on. "There you are," he cheered, "I've been looking all over for you!"

The boy looked up, and yep, Wade's heart almost gave out under the gaze of those coffee colored doe eyes. They widened as they stared up at Wade. He expected that seeing as he had his mask on. The younger man paled dropping his book into his lap. "W-what," he squeaked.

"I said I've been looking for you." Wade paused for dramatics, not so elegantly throwing himself down next to the boy, leaning towards him with a hand on his heart, "the man of my dreams."

The college student continued to sputter, slowly bringing the book back up to cover his face. Wade read the cover with a grin, "I don't know much chemistry but I can teach you a thing or two about biology."

The other lowered his chemistry book, face a bright red. "Are...are you hitting on me?"

Wade wiggled his brows under his mask, "is it working?" The younger snorted, laughing somewhat nervously still half hidden behind his book. "I'm Deadpool," Wade offered his hand.

The student looked to his hand, eventually dropping his book to shake it, "I know. I'm familiar with your...work." Wade was worried for a second that he was just scared of the merc so he decided to be polite. "I'm Peter," he said softly, pulling his hand away. Wade was about to say he hadn't forgotten, but remember that he had met Wade at that time. Not Deadpool. And the whole point of the mask was to keep his identity a secret after all.

So he nodded and went with the motions, "Cute name for a cute guy."

Peter's face flushed red again. Wade wanted to pinch his cheeks with a squeal. So dang cute. "So you're studying chemistry?"

"Biochemistry," he mumbled.

"Sounds extremely nerdy." The suited man leaned back, crossing his ankles in front of him.

"What's with the suit," Peter asked timidly.

"I'm playing bodyguard today," Wade sighed. Speaking of, he checked over his shoulder to the building entrance where Brook should be any minute. Her next class was about to start yet she was no where in sight. When he turned back around he caught a glimpse of her familiar brunette extensions. Heading in the opposite direction of where her class. The man he questioned with the baseball cap followed not far behind her. "Looks like things just got interesting. If you'll excuse me," he said, jogging to catch up with them. 

They both disappeared around a corner, down a narrow alley leading out towards the street. Deadpool thought for a second Brook had just texted him the wrong building number and she was headed to that class. But as he followed them he realized she wasn't even headed to any other building but a secluded area outside of the campus. Wade kept his space until they entered a narrow, empty gap between buildings. He peered around the corner, expecting to find the some kind of confrontation. Instead Brook was standing next to the stranger, both looking at his phone. 

"You're going to have to do better then that," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm done with the pictures Brook. Let's just finish the plan today."

"I already have it set up," she sighed taking out her phone. "My parents just hired a new bodyguard. Meet me on Mercer and 4th in thirty minutes. Have the car ready," she went on with her plans but Wade had stopped listening. Okay so, this guy obviously wasn't just stalking her. It looked like Brook had set the whole thing up. And she was planning on running away with him in just half an hour. 

"Like hell," Wade gruffed taking out a prepaid phone from his pocket. It wasn't the greatest and the pictures he managed to take were a bit blurred but they did the job. He was getting a heavy check for this gig and like hell if he was going to let some pampered brat ruin it. He walked back to the plaza, a bit crestfallen that the doe eyed college student was no where to be found. But he figured that would happen so he just went back to the empty bench and waited for Brook to come back. She barely looked up, making sure that he was there before going inside the building. Damn kid made him lose his chance with Peter. Granted he never really believe he had a chance but a guy could dream.

He went back to the car, taking the duffel bag out of the trunk, trading his dress shirt and cheap jacket for a hoodie. He drove around and parked where Brook said she'd meet the unknown guy and waited. Tapping his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel as he glared out at the street. It was times like these he missed the voices in his head. Anything to distract him from the antsy feeling in his legs. The need to move was unyielding but he forced himself to be patient. And exactly thirty minutes later a blue sedan pulled up to the curb just a few cars ahead of him. Brook rushed to the passenger side, Wade barely managed to record her getting inside and then they were off. Wade followed, trying to keep a far enough distance without losing them which was near impossible in this traffic. He was cut off a dozen times. His already thin patients waning as he drove farther towards the docks, stopping a a hotel.

Wade had to drive past the hotel to find a parking space. When he got to the hotel he found them both leaving the main entrance. Wade recorded them walking to the room. He had to duck his head and hide the phone when they both looked around the place before entering the room. Wade waited, and in just a few seconds his phone was going off. It was a call from his client, Brook's father. Cusing out Wade for his work, saying that Brook had just been kidnapped. She was being held for ransom. The demand was far more then what he was getting paid making him contemplate a raise. 

Wade was quick to assure the fuming man he had them in sight and would have Brook back within the hour which only spiraled the father into a bigger rage. How could he let Brook get kidnapped if he saw them. What the hell was he doing? Wade just told him not to call the police and not to worry about the ransom before hanging up. He checked his utility belt, hidden under the hoodie to make sure everything was in place. He screwed a silenced on one of the guns before putting in the front pocket. Wade had his phone held up at his chest, recording as he knocked on the door. "Room service!"

The sound of the lock chain on the door was heard. The man was the one to answer, his cap gone leaving his face exposed to the camera. Wade shoved the door in. Stepping inside with ease. Brook gave a startled yelp, she was sat on the bed, phone in hand, not a hair out of place. "Brook, Brook, Brook," Wade tisked slamming the door shut behind him. The man got up to rush at Wade. The merc had a gun on him before he even made contact. The supposed kidnapper lifted his hands. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"I-I," she dropped her phone pointed to the man. "He kidnapped me!"

"Oh? He took you out of class in broad daylight? Didn't bother to take your phone?"

"He has a gun," she continued.

"I have three more," he replied, flicking the gun towards the bed so that he had them both in sight. "That's not what I asked though. He kidnapped you? You sure you didn't run into his car? Willingly?"

She opened and closed her mouth, desperately thinking of excuses. "He threatened me!"

"Okay, you're of no use. You," he looked to the man. "Start talking or I'll start shooting." The man glanced between them both before going for the waistband of his pants. Wade shot him through the shoulder, Brook screamed as he fell to his knees. "You're an idiot. And that's coming from me," Wade chuckled. 

"Okay," the man huffed, beads of sweat falling down his face. "We set it up."

"Cory," Brook hissed.

"Look I'm not trying to die for this I had it going at the autoshop," he glared. 

"But you loved me," Brook murmured. "You said we'd buy a house in Italy."

"No pussy's worth death," he ground out cupping his shoulder.

"Wow. I'm glad I shot you," Wade sighed. "Enough of the soap opera bullshit. Brook, you're coming back with me. You," he pointed his gun at Cory. "Stay away from her and if you ever pull shit like this again I'll know. Alright you're face and name it's all in here," he gestured to his own head with the gun. "I'm watching you," he moved the barrel from his eyes to Cory's. The man swallowed and nodded.

As they walked back to the car Brook began to cry. Wade sighed, feeling kind of bad for her because even if she was trying to con some money out of her own parents she thought it was for someone she loved. So he decided to keep the information to himself. If Brook wanted to tell her parents she could do it on her own. Her parents were ecstatic to have her back. Wade dodged a hug from Brook's mother and was out the door as soon as the check was in his hand. Another job done, no dead body left behind. He couldn't wait to see Spidey.


	6. Maximum Effort

Peter was more then tired. He had felt so worn down that not even the third cup of coffee Dr. Banner handed him helped. He had stopped by the Avenger tower on Tony's request. Something about a fault in his gauntlet. He soon found out it wasn't about a gauntlet at all. Tony began the conversation with, "I see you've been partnering up with Deadpool."

Ah yes. Peter saw it coming. He knew the Avengers didn't agree with the mercenary or anything he did. But he was starting to warm up to him. After the diner they patrolled for a few hours. Wade was a better partner then Peter anticipated. He kept his promise on not killing anyone and they finished things twice as fast. Which was good for Peter, he got more sleep that night then he had in a week. But he had to keep their team ups limited. He knew the Avengers would try to talk him out of it. But he was thankful for the help the Avengers couldn't offer. 

After assuring Tony that it was only a temporary thing and he had an eye on the merc they went back to his suit. Bruce updated Peter on the serum, he had managed to target specific cells, things were looking good. But even with the good news he felt worn. It started after Deadpool showed up at his school. He was terrified the older man had found out his secret identity. Relief flooded him when he introduced himself as if they'd never met. As soon as the merc left Peter picked up his things and ran to his next class. He knew Deadpool wasn't there to harm him but talking to him outside of his suit put Peter on edge. 

"Peter?"

He blinked up from his gaze on the floor. Bruce was staring at him with a folder in hand. "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a look at these, see if there was a better solution you could come up with," he handed Peter the folder.

"Sure," he muttered taking another sip of coffee.

"You okay," Bruce asked taking a seat next to him. 

The student sighed brushing a hand through his hair. "Just tired. I've got a few projects to finish and a report to write for the Bugle."

"Take it easy Peter. Just because you have super healing doesn't mean you can't exhaust yourself," Bruce gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Why don't you take a night off," Tony suggested from where he sat. "A couple of us are having dinner in the penthouse." As tempting as free food was Peter declined. He had planned to meet up with Deadpool tonight. After fixing Tony's gauntlet Peter waved them both goodbye. He took his time getting back to his apartment knowing he still had a long night ahead of him. He managed to write up half the article before suiting up. The nightlife seemed quieter today, Peter hoped that meant there wouldn't be as much trouble. Deadpool was already seated on the ledge of the building they agreed to meet at. 

"Hey Spiderbabe! Ready for our crime fighting date," he asked hopping up.

"First of all, it's Spiderman. Secondly, it's not a date. You did well last time Deadpool, let's keep it up."

"Straight to buisness huh? Okay, I can be serious," he waved a hand over his face. His usually animated mask going blank. "Serious Deadpool activated," he said in a deep tone.

Peter gave an amused snort crossing his arms, "do you have any cases? Or should we just get to patrolling?"

"All my cases are closed! Wait til you hear-" he stopped himself, clearing his throat. "I mean we should patrol." Peter nodded and they went down the fire escape. Seeing as Deadpool couldn't swing around like Peter could they decided to just walk around. Neither of them had any set route so they wondered down allys trying to keep away from crowded areas. Within the first few minutes they stopped a robbery and mugging. Together they were able to stop them in just a few seconds.

Peter felt more at ease knowing he didn't' have to work alone. After a couple of hours they sat on a park bench with hotdogs from a cart. "What were you going to tell me earlier," Peter asked, figuring they could share casual conversation while they ate.

"Earlier? Oh! I had a case with this rich couple uptown. Their daughter had a stalker sending them pictures so they hired me to find them. But oh ho ho was there a twist to that plot," Deadpool went into an animated story about the case. Peter listened attentively. He laughed at all the halfassed jokes watching the merc make wide gestures and facial expressions. Nearly throwing his hotdog at a pair of joggers who glared at him. 

"You didn't kill anyone," Peter noted. "Good job."

The spider could almost feel the glee radiating off Deadpool. "Totally worth it. And I met someone! This cutie with a bootie, nothing compared to you. Actually you're pretty evenly matched. Anyway he was super sweet, had the biggest eyes and softest looking hair," Peter felt himself go pale as he went on. Deadpool was talking about him. About the other him. It was odd, like he was listening to something he shouldn't be hearing. At the same time he was feeling flustered. Peter was used to Deadpool flirting with him in the suit but hearing him complement him outside of it felt personal. "He was gone when I got back," the merc sighed leaning on his hand. Peter didn't even see him finish the hotdog. "I knew I never had a chance in hell but it would have been nice to talk to him for a bit longer."

Peter was thrown off by that. Deadpool usually seemed so confident. Even when Spiderman thwarted his insistent flirting the man bounced back with the same bubbily attitude. But he sounded so sad right now. It almost made him relatable. Peter knew what it was like to struggle with relationships. There were only a few people who accepted him when he was pre-t. Even fewer that would consider dating him. And they usually threw any sort of respect for him as a man out when things started to get physical. He felt like he never had a chance with anyone. 

And then Gwen came around.

Peter shook his head turning away from his own dark thoughts. "How do you know you didn't have a chance?"

He stared at Peter for a silent second before gesturing to his general person. "I'm Deadpool. Merc for Hire. Insane. Professional Unaliver. I'm not really boyfriend material. Or even friend material."

"I thought we were becoming friends," Peter muttered.

Deadpool slapped his hands on his cheeks, his mask sinking into an O when he gasped. "Spider friend?"

Peter rolled his eyes ignoring him. "Did you even ask him out?"

"I was getting to it," the merc grumbled propping his head in his hands.

Peter leaned back with a sigh. Originally he wanted to stay as far from Deadpool as he could while out of costume. It just seemed like too much of a risk. But now he was contemplating how he could manage time and some form of relationship with the man. Platonic, of course. He wondered if he'd be able to hide it from the Avengers. How he'd hide his real identity. The more he thought about it the more complex the whole thing seemed. He already had so much to deal with. But the way the merc was hunched over sulking motivated him to work through it.

"Hey," he said placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Don't give up."

Deadpool stared at him again before sitting up. "Right. Maximum effort."

"Just try not to get a restraining order," Peter chuckled getting up. "Let's get back to work."

Deadpool sat up with his usual enthusiasm. "Let's fuck shit up!"  
\----  
Peter went to school feeling refreshed the next day. He had gotten a few extra hours of sleep that night and was able to take a warm shower. The ride to school was quick. The crowds of people didn't feel as stiffing. He even managed to finish his essay before his second class started. After his chemistry class he walked to the mathematics building, taking a seat on the bench as he usually did. He had about twenty minutes before his professor showed up. 

He was halfway through a thesis when someone plopped down beside him. He stopped his writing, looking up at a familiar masked man. Panic made his hands clammy, but remembering what happened last night he calmed himself. "Deadpool," he greeted finishing the sentence. 

"Petey pie," the older man cheered. "Sorry I ran out on you yesterday."

Peter closed his book looking up at the man. "No I'm sorry I couldn't stick around. Had an essay to write," he explained lamely. "What's that?"

Deadpool held up a paper bag, "tacos! The good kind, from the truck on 3rd. Thought I could eat lunch with you today. If that's okay." He tensed up as if getting ready to leave.

Peter shrugged pushing away his anxiety. "Sure, what kind did you get?"

"All of them," he grinned opening the bag. They set up chile and sides on Peter's chem book. Each of them splitting up the tacos, which Wade had gotten far too many of. Then again Peter saw what he could eat in pancakes. He could probably eat all these on his own. "So Pete whatcha studying to be?"

Peter waited to swallow his food before speaking unlike the merc. "I honestly don't know yet. I'm just trying to get my Bachelor's, maybe a PhD eventually. Specializing in biochemistry. Or Mechanics."

"Wow, you're like super smart huh?"

Peter blushed, "uh, well I work really hard."

"That's good. I wish I had the patience for school, it wasn't my thing."

"Did you drop out," Peter asked timidly. Afraid to overstep his bounds.

"Naw, I finished high school but that was only because I needed my diploma to join the military." Deadpool started on his fifth tacos while Peter just finished his second.

"Oh, thanks for your service."

"Bah," he waved him off. "It wasn't a patriotic thing. I didn't have money for school. And I just wanted to get out of the house. I was discharged a few years later. And then I became Deadpool," he shrugged.

"Origin story on the second meet up? I feel special," Peter teased.

Deadpool sighed, "that wasn't even half of it." Peter dipped his taco in the red chile, quickly regretting it. He fanned his face choking on pained yelps. Deadpool laughed loudly, watching the poor boy suffer for a second before offering him a can of Cola. Peter gulped it down greatfully before glaring at the other man. "Careful it's hot."

"No shit," the student muttered sipping the soda slower this time.

Deadpool was still chuckling as they ate, "you have any hobbies?"

Crime fighting. "I take pictures for the Daily Bugle."

"That newspaper that talks smack about Spiderman?"

"Yeah, I don't write for them much. I just give news reports and pictures. Pays the bills. Sometimes," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Do you agree with them?"

Peter glanced at the now serious Deadpool. "About Spiderman?" The masked man nodded. "No. Most of what they write is bias."

The merc sighed in relief, "good. I don't know if we could be friends if you hated Spiderman."

I really need to stop getting myself into these conversations, Peter thought to himself. "what about you?"

Deadpool hummed tilting his head, "I like cooking. Mostly pancakes. Polishing Bea and Arthusr these babies," he gestured to the katanas on his back. 

"Bea and Arthur?"

"Golden Girls Petey! Please tell me you've seen Golden Girls."

Peter vaguely remembered his Aunt May watching it. He'd sit down with her for a few episodes but couldn't remember anything specific. "I've seen a few episodes."

"I've got the whole set, we can marathon it sometime. If you're down."

Peter thought about it. So far things were going smoothly, it was easy to talk to the merc even outside his suit. And honestly he liked it. He missed having a friend around. One that couldn't die assured him even more. It wasn't like his relationship with the Avengers. He didn't feel like he was just some kid with Deadpool. He felt like they were almost equals, in some complicated way. Even if he was hiding things from him. Multiple things. He took a breath, the constriction of his binder bringing a familiar sort of panic. He passed for now, but what if something happened? How would Deadpool react to him being transgender?

"Or not, if this is too weird for you I understand. We don't have to hang out again."

God. And how many times has Peter had to say things like that? To people he had just come out to. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "That's not it. I'd like to see you again."

Deadpool straightened up, "wait really?"

"Yeah," Peter looked to his watch, cursing at the time. "I'm late for class. I'll uh- I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yes! Heck yes! All the yes!"

Peter laughed waving over his shoulder, "bye Deadpool!"


	7. Attacked

Wade was on cloud nine. Not only had his team ups with Spidey been going smoothly he had lunch with Peter a couple days of the week. It felt like things were going well for once. He skipped into the factory building where a drug deal was going down. He ignored the bullets passing through him and fired back. Trenqualizers of course. He had everyone subdued in just a few minutes, all but one.

"Henry Baker," Deadpool sang taking out one of his katanas, holding it to the man's throat. "You've been an huge pain in the NYPD's ass. Want to tell me where you're getting your supply from?"

"Go to hell," Henry spat, blood flinging onto Deadpool's mask.

The merc made a loud buzzer sound stabbing the man in the shoulder. "Wrong answer! Ya got two more tries." Henry cried out in pain for a few minutes before finally answering.

"I-I don't know!"

"Henry," the masked man tisked letting his blade clear a thin slice of skin from the same shoulder. "Come on man. You have one more chance or I'm cutting your jugular."

"Y-Yasmin! I only know that name! I don't even know if she gives me what I get I just know she's up there."

"Where can I find her?" 

"I don't know- I honestly don't know," he shouted when Deadpool raised his blade. "But she's got a shipment for me in a week. In a factory across the harbor at 2 in the morning."

The merc let him got with a sigh, "now Henry if you're lying to me I will know. And I will find you. And I will not kill you but I will make you wish you were dead. Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great!" Deadpool shot him with a trenquilzer and ran from the scene before the cops got there. He didn't stop running until he was well out of the docks just on the outskirts of the city. There were a few shabby looking homes and apartment buildings. He wasn't too far from his own home but he wanted to patrol for a few more hours before turning in. As he walked he took in each of his wounds, having to pull at the fabric of his suit so that it didn't heal over his skin. He was just a few blocks from his secret stache of ammo when a familiar red clad hero landed in front of him. 

"Spidey," Wade all but cheered opening his arms for a hug.

Spiderman held out his hand to stop him looking over the bloodied mercenary, "Deadpool. You're covered in blood."

"Yeah but most of it's mine. Didn't kill anyone I promise! Had the cops called and everythings," he grinned. "What're you up to so far from the city?"

The hero clasped the back of his neck looking around as if realizing where he was. "I followed a few drug dealers out here before they escaped."

"They wouldn't happen to be Henry Baker's guys would they?"

"I don't think so."

The merc deflated, "Damn." He hoped that putting an end to Henry's trade would at least clear this area for a few miles. But it seemed there'd be no stop to the drug exchanges around here.

"Is that who shot you?"

Wade shrugged, "him and a few of his guys. But the cops have them now so..." he continued to the empty house with a caved chainlink fence. "I know our meet up isn't until Thursday but do you want to team up tonight?"

The shorter man shrugged curiously following Wade over the useless fence. "Sure. What are we doing?"

"Restock," he answered going to the side of the house, pushing a cinder block and piece of old plie wood away. He crawled into the empty space under the house, showing a rat and a possum? Cat? No that was a dog...No a racoon. Fuck, Wade just grabbed the duffle bag and scrabbled out quickly before whatever it was got any closer. He had a few small hand guns and boxes of ammunition inside. 

"You just leave that here," Spiderman asked looking around as if someone would sneak up on them.

"I have a few of them set up around the city," the merc admited before shoving the bag back inside, ignoring the demonic hiss that followed. He placed everything back as it was and they were walking back to the city.

"You aren't worried someone will steal them?"

Wade shrugged, "I mean they could. It's happened before. But I have other places so it's not a big deal."

"But you basically just supplied someone with weapons."

"Welp," the older man said with a pop. "Let's hope no one finds them." Spiderman snorted looking like he was about to say something when he froze. Wade raised an eyebrow about to ask when he was tackled to the ground, gunshots sounding just above their heads. Deadpool was quick to retaliate their fire. He got up and yanked the smaller man behind him as they ducked behind an empty car. 

"Friends of yours," the hero asked.

"Could be anybody," Wade chuckled reloading his guns. He lifted his hands, stepping out from the cover of the car. "Hey! You wanna tell us who you are before ya start shooting?" He was shot in response. With a curse he dove back to the car and pouted at the new bullet whole in his bicep. 

"Are you crazy," Spiderman hissed. "Why would you walk to the people who are shooting at us?"

"Yes and because I was curious," he answered smoothly while scouting out the area. The hero did as well, slowly curling in on himself. 

"These houses aren't tall enough to swing from," he murmured. "If we want to fight we have to lead them over there," he pointed to a group of apartment buildings. "But it'll be dangerous." Wade looked throught the window of the car, finding three masked people slowly working out to surround the car. Another one was headed to cut them off. They weren't just some drug dealers. These people were wearing armor, masks, helmets. If Wade didn't know any better he'd say they were working for the government. 

"That way," Wade gestured away from the apartments.

"But-"

"They've almost got us surrounded it's our only way out. Stay close to me and keep up," Deadpool rushed out first, getting most of the fire. He managed to take at least two people out as they ran across the street. What they weren't expecting was two more attackers just around the corner. Wade tackled Spiderman, panic eloping him when the younger man shouted out in pain. He shot at them both, dragging the wounded hero around a house. "How are you Spidey," the merc asked reloading. His voice level even though he was worried. They had no idea how many people were after them or where they were. And without a tall enough building Spiderman was at a disadvantage. 

"I-It's not good," the shakey voice brought Wade's attention to him. The younger man held bloody hands around the bullet wound near his hip. "Fuck," he gasped putting pressure back onto it.

"It's okay," Wade assured, himself or the other he wasn't sure. There were a billion plans and sernarios running through his head. "It's totally okay. It's just a shot wound. A really real shot wound. And there are people surrounding us. And you can't web away. And we're completely outnumbered. And the voices aren't here to tell me what to do. But it's okay! We're totally-"

"Deadpool," Spiderman hissed as he applied webbing to the wound. "We are. We're going to be okay but you need to stay focused. You're better at these shoot outs then I am. You got this," he huffed, slowly standing up, leaning against the wall. 

Wade nodded checking his gun, "I got this."

"I-huh oh fuck- I need to find somewhere to hide or-" he groaned leaning over. "O-or run. You focus on the bad guys."

"I really want to keep my promise Spidey babe but I think I'm gonna need to unalive some people."

Spiderman looked at him, Wade found those white lenses unnerving for the first time. "Just...do your best not to."

"I'll try," he said before looking around the corner. There were two attackers headed down the street, one headed their way, another going around. He checked around the fence behind them to see another two. "Over the fence you go," Wade muttered helping Spiderman to the fence. He gave him a boost over it, wincing at the sound of him falling onto the other side with a pained grunt. 

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna play distraction. There's someone across the yard, they should be coming this way though, wait for them to turn the corner before climbing over...can you climb over?"

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"Head for billboard with the pretty lady on it."

"Wha-"

"Just trust me. It might take me a minute but I'll meet you there. Don't stop running until you're there."

"Fine," the hero sighed. Wade cocked each gun getting ready for the pair about to show up any second. "Deadpool," the merc startled at the sudden soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." The sound of him running across the yard assured Deadpool. He took a deep breath, shaking out his shoulders and tilting his head to crack his neck. 

"Que the music."  
-*-  
Wade was limping toward the builboard after what felt like hours later. He followed a trail of blood. "Spidey," he gasped finding the hero face down on the sidewalk. "Hey little buddy," he grunted kneeling down and turning him over. "You okay?"

"Deadpool," the other man asked in a groggy voice. "D-did I make it?"

"Almost, come on," he popped his ankle back into place before wrapping one of Spiderman's arm over his shoulders. It took them a while but they managed to stumble into Wade's apartment building. People moved out of their way and kept their eyes to the floor. Probably because Wade still had a gun in his hand. He got them into the elevator when Spiderman slumped, "whoa, okay." Wade grunted lifting him up bridal style. "Hang in there bud."

Spiderman didn't reply. His head lulled back, one arm dangling down lifelessly. Wade practically ran to his door, just shooting the doorknob instead of unlocking it. Once inside he rushed to his room, setting Spiderman down on the cleaner side. He shoved trash and dirty sheets off before fixing him onto the bed properly. "Spidey? You awake?" He check his back finding the exit wound too.

When he didn't get a reply he cursed, running to the living room to find anything he could for first aid. He didn't have much. There was a small kit Ellie had given him a few years ago and a bottle of vodka he had stored above the fridge. When he got back he Spidey was groaning, hand pressed against his wound. "Spidey! Good, you're awake! Or bad, look I gotta stitch you up."

"I'll do it," the smaller man slurred. 

"I honestly don't think you can," the merc said easing the hero down. "It went straight through I don't think any of your organs where hurt."

"I'll do-" he groaned shaking his head slightly. "I've got it."

"You lost a lot of blood Spidey." Deadpool took off one of his gloves, "I'm gonna have to lift your shirt-"

"Don't," Spiderman hissed weakly smacking his hand away.

"Just to show the wound-"

"Don't touch me," Wade jolted at the shout. Startled by the sudden energy the hero seemed to have. He dragged himself back against the headboard. Deadpool could see the way his body was positioned, as if the other was on the verge of a panic attack. That was the last thing they needed. Wade immediately gave the other man space, leaving a gap between him and the bed.

"Spiderman-"

"Don't," he all but growled holding his side carefully.

"Okay," Wade said lifting up his hands. "I won't touch you." He watched the hero slouch against the headboard head tilted back as he panted. He was clearly in pain and his bleeding hasn't stopped. "You're losing a lot of blood." The hero looked down at the wound, hands shaking. "I'm not trying to do anything but help you out Spiderman. I won't lift your shirt over the whole. As soon as their stitched up I'll pull it back down, I'll even leave the room. Just please let me help you."

Wade was met with those white lenses again. They sat in a tense silence for a minute before Spiderman slowly lowered himself onto the bed. "Only above the wound," he warned lifting his shirt with a wince.

"Promise," the merc nodded. He was already dousing some gauze in vodka and getting the needle ready. The hero was tense and Deadpool cleaned up the bullet whole. Spiderman hissed, clenchig is hands into the stained sheets. He kept his face to the ceiling as the merc worked on him. Trying to touch him as little as possible.

"Did you find out who they were," Spiderman asked quietly.

"No. They were professionals though so I'm guessing it's a big company," he cut the thread. "Turn around." The smaller man was tense as he stared at him. "I need to stitch the other side."

With a pained grunt he turned over. Wade prayed to all the gods for strength at the sight of the other man's curved spine. He put all his focus on closing the wound. He taped clean gauze to both sides before cleaning up. "You should eat." The younger man hummed not moving from the spot. "Hey, don't sleep!" He made another noise. Deadpool hurried to the kitchen, finding nothing but beer and month old tacos in the fridge. 

He cursed, looking for his phone to call in some takeout. He didn't want to leave Spiderman here alone. He wasn't sure if anyone had followed them or if they knew this apartment. The more he thought about the he realized he didn't know anything. What if they had been watching him? What if they were after Spiderman because of Wade? Shit, what about Peter? Had they seen him too? What if...

Deadpool paced, gripping at his head. What if it was Weapon X? Had they found him again? What would they do to him? To Spiderman? To Peter? "Damn it," he growled clawing at his mask. He knew he shouldn't have talked to the college student. He knew he was putting him in danger. If he was kidnapped. If they did to him what they did to Wade it'd be all his fault. The merc dropped into the couch holding his head in his hands. He did it again. He dragged someone else into his mess. He told himself that he'd never get involved with anyone. That having to send Ellie away was the last straw. He never wanted that kind of pain on someone else. "Fuck," he gasped. A wet sob escaping his lips. 

He was just so damn lonely.

He didn't want to sit in silence anymore. He didn't want to sit alone in this apartment anymore. Not even Death greeted him. And it was driving him beyond insane. The voices were one thing. But at least he didn't feel alone with them. At least he had something to blame. And now it was just him. It was all on him.

A knock at the door startled him out of his pity fest. He pulled on his other glove, he swung the door open. He took the bag and slapped a wad of cash into the teen's hand. The door was slammed shut before she could say anything. Deadpool shifted throught the food on the table. He picked up a container of soup and went to the bedroom finding Spiderman still asleep. He sighed at the sight of the poor hero, chest heaving. 

"Spidey," he murmured taking a seat next to him. "Wake up man I brought you food."

He groaned, slowly lifting a hand in an attempt to wave him off. "It's soup, the easiest thing I could get you." He chuckled when the smaller man growled at him turning away. "I'll help you out," he suggested. He propped a few lumpy pillows on the headboard before setting Spiderman up. He was half asleep, head lulling to the side. "You want to lift the mask up a bit?"

"No looking," Spiderman mumbled lifting it just above his nose. Deadpool chuckled placing the container and a spoon in his hands. When he was sure Spidey wouldn't fall asleep he left to eat his own food. He turned the TV on, watching old reruns of sicoms. Not really paying attention as he ate mechanically. He almost screamed in surprise when Spiderman dragged himself into the living room. He slumped into the couch, taking the food Wade offered. They ate in silence, the only noise being the TV. 

Eventually when all the food was gone and infomercials played Wade looked to Spiderman finding him sleep, leaning over the arm of the catch. Wade carefully pulled the younger's mask down, admiring the pair of pale pink lips for only a second, then carried him back to the bed to rest. As Wade gazed down at him he reminded himself.

He wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP. The beginning of an actual plot?! Whaaaaaat?


	8. New Room

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar room, the first thing he smelled was sweat, moldy food, and beer. He scrunched his nose which made him realize he still wore his mask. With a groan he moved to his back wincing when his stitches pulled. The events of last night played in his head. He was in Deadpool's apartment, "fuck." He shot up quickly regretting it. He was in Deadpool's apartment! And he was still alive? Still masked? He took that as a good sign and rested back against the headboard until the throbbing subsided. He really had to pee.

With a yawn he slowly got up. Once the door was open he could hear someone singing off key in what he guessed was the living room. He stopped in a filthy looking bathroom, really what the hell was wrong with Deadpool how could he live like this? Peter made a mental note to bleach his gloves the next time he did laundry. He also cursed himself for not wearing a STP. When he was done he went to the kitchen, finding it in no better state then the bathroom. The merc was at the stove cooking what looked like pancakes. 

He cleared his throat loudly gaining the taller man's attention. "Good morning Spiderlad! Sleep well?"

"Uh yeah, thanks," he cleared his throat. "Do you know the time?"

"Nine? Ten? Somewhere around there," he said flipping a pancake onto an extremely big pile. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," Peter agreed pulling out a chair. He all but screeched when a giant roach ran out from under the table. He webbed it to the floor as he leapt on the chair. 

"Whoa! Could you set up a few of those around the house? My own personal spider traps! Aha! Traps!"

"Deadpool," Peter growled. "This place is a mess! Don't tell me you sleep here." When the merc remained quiet, the younger made a disgusted noise. "Don't you know how to clean?!"

"I clean Bea and Arthur all the time," he defended.

"Not what I meant," the younger muttered peering under the table. He took a seat only when he was sure there were no roaches around. "I can't let you live like this. As your friend I'm declaring this an intervention. Deadpool, clean your freaking house."

Deadpool set two plates down, each piled high with pancakes. "For someone who almost died your awful naggy."

Peter grumbled lifting up his mask to eat. He took off his gloves and tucked them into the waistband of his pants. "Have you seen your bathroom?"

"Yes? I do still defecate."

"I'm eating."

The merc laughed, "You brought it up!"

"I'm not gonna get some kind of diseases from eating these am I?"

Deadpool made an offended sound, "you don't deserve my pancakes." He started to slide the plate over to his side when Peter started.

"Wait! I'm sorry, please. Not the pancakes." Deadpool laughed again. This time Peter noticed his mask was pulled up. He wasn't hiding his chin either. Peter was quick to turn away from the scarred skin, hoping that the merc wouldn't go back to covering himself. He picked up a pancake, seeing as there weren't any utensils except for a broken plastic fork. As soon as he took his first bite he was melting into his chair. "Wow. These are..."

"Orgasmic? I know."

"Not what I was gonna say," Peter muttered hoping the mask still hid the blush in his cheeks. Peter ate three pancakes when Deadpool was halfway through his stack. Really, how the hell did this guy eat so much? "Did you find out who those people were?"

"Nope. I have a few ideas but I don't know who they are for sure. I know a few people who might be able to tell us but it'll take a while."

"Right," Peter brought a hand down to the bullet whole in his suit. He had been taking the medication Dr. Banner created. They wanted to give him a few doses before preforming any kind of surgery. It stunted his healing factor that much he knew. It wasn't by much but enough to make him feel the wound. He was still groggy from bloodless but Peter was a pro with sleep preservation at this point. He would have to stay off the medication until the wound healed. Something he already knew but was still depressed about.

"Spiderdude? You okay?"

Peter blinked, looking up from his pancakes to the older man. "Yeah."

"The stitches okay?"

"Yeah," he picked up another pancake. "Thanks by the way. For stitching me up." He didn't want to think about the way he acted. He was just scared that Deadpool would see his skin and somehow piece it together. That he was wearing a binder. That his packer was just a cup in his suit. He panicked.

"No problem. You gonna finish those?"  
-*-  
After eating and once again demanding that Deadpool buy some cleaning supplies Peter made his way back home. He was to move slowly and he swung lower then usual but he made it home without tearing the stitches. He fumbled inside the window to find himself in a mess of what used to be his apartment. All the drawers of his dresser were thrown around the room. His clothes were scattered, his closet too. His backpack was turned inside out. His mattress was shoved up against a wall, the box spring cut open. 

Peter stared at the mess for a full minute before running to the turned over box near the closet. His camera bag was open, camera inside but all his memory cards were gone. The safety box inside was left alone as well. He torn around the floor next. In desperate search of his laptop but it was no where to be seen. His phone, however, was still in the pocket of his previously worn jeans. He picked it up, finding a dozen missed calls from a few of the avengers. 

He dialed Bruce, resting the phone between his shoulder and ear and he did his best to restore his room. He looking for the next thing he wanted. The black medical case that held all his syringes and medicine. "Peter!"

"Hey Bruce, sorry I didn't have my phone. What's up?"

"The tower was attacked last night. Are you okay?"

"Whoa wait what? The tower was attacked?"

"A couple of masked people made it in, only one made it out. They were trying to get into the lab."

Peter's stomach clenched in unease, "someone came to my apartment too."

"Are you okay," Bruce repeated.

The young hero sighed, "I was hurt last night when I was patrolling. Some guys in masks and armor attacked me and Deadpool outside of town."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know. Deadpool got us out of there but...I was shot. It isn't bad! He stitched the wound. But I'm gonna need to stay off the new medication. Speaking of." He spun in a circle still not seeing it. "They took my meds."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, and my laptop. My camera's SD cards. I don't know how to feel about this Bruce they came in looking for specifics. I mean if this was a robbery they would take my camera too right? And my phone? The safety box?"

"There's defiantly something going on. You should come over to the town, Tony's been worried."

Just then he hear muffled shouts, he stacked his school books onto the kitchen counter. "Peter!" He winced yanking the phone from his ear. "Where are you! Doesn't matter! Come to the tower!"

"Hey Tony," Peter greeted with a smirk. "I'm gonna need a minute to get my stuff back in order."

"What happened?" Peter explained with as little detail as possible already knowing how Tony could get. "You can't stay there anymore. Bring anything you need. We'll get a room set up for you here."

"Thanks Tony but I couldn't-"

"They were in your home Peter. It's not safe for you to stay there anymore."

Peter looked around the loft. Sure it wasn't much but it was his room. It was his first room, one he bought on his own. With a sigh he agreed. They said goodbye and Peter began getting his stuff together. He used an old briefcase his Aunt May gave to him when he left. He packed in all his gear and anything else he found necessary. He filled his backpack with what he needed for class tomorrow deciding to come back and get the rest when he could. When he was done he left the room, going to lock the door but realizing it was broken. He keep his hood up with his senses on high alert as he went to the tower. No one was following him, at least that he could tell.

He took the familiar route, trying to remember the train ride and walk not sure if he would ever be coming back this way again. He was greeted by Natasha and Clint at the Stark Tower entrance. Each of them looking around, making sure no one had followed him. He was grateful in a little embarrassed that they were there to look out for him. They went straight up to the penthouse. Peter had only been here a couple of times. Each time he was taken back by the grandness of it. Of course it was amazing. It was Tony Stark's building.

"Peter," said man sighed walking over to him. Peter gripped his backpack strap and smiled.

"Hi guys. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course," Tony said patting his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Honestly," he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Been a long night."

"I'd like to see the wound, when your ready," Bruce commented. 

Peter nodded, "okay. Can I set these down somewhere?"

"This way," Tony led him to his new room. It was set up like the others, a closet, dresser, large bed, and a wall of windows giving a beautiful view of the city. There was even a desk, complete with a new laptop.

"Tony-" Peter started, placing his bags down by the desk. 

"Strictly for school work," Tony defended. "Can't have you slacking."

"Thank you," Peter murmured feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"Just take it easy kid. We'll have dinner set up later." Tony left after that, letting the younger man process everything. Peter gazed out the window. He was thankful for the amazing new room but it wasn't his style. He was getting used to the stained paper thin walls and peeling wooden floors. He was getting used to the view of the apartment bricks. The sound of his neighbors moving around had worked with grounding him after a long day. 

Now there was silence. He could feel the stream of cool air coming from the vent. The floors were made of some kind of aluminum. Maybe marble? The walls were a light tan, lights hanging on the wall between the bed glowing a soft yellowish light. Circular wholes in the ceiling shining the same color. There were a pair of double doors and another leading to what he guessed was a bathroom. He went to it, flicking on the light to find that yes, it was. And it was about the size of his loft. At least he didn't have to worry about warm water or the power going out.

He went back to the room and sat on the bed. He bounced slightly and okay maybe it wasn't so bad. He flopped back with a groan. Defiantly not all bad. He winced when the movement pulled on his stitches. Deciding to get them checked before getting anymore comfortable he left the room. Nerves were still tight in his gut. There were still a few avengers hanging around and he was extremely intimidated by them. He'd only been Spiderman for a few years now, longer then the Avengers formed, but he knew they were still doing their own thing before they joined forces. Sitting inside the main room was Natasha and Clint, talking quietly on the couch. Standing in the kitchen across the room was none other than Steve Rogers. Peter had to force a deep breath before stepping forward.

"Hey Pete," Clint greeted loudly gaining Captain America's attention.

"Peter," Steve greeted with a brilliant white smile.

"H-Hi Mr. Rogers," he stuttered feeling his face erupt into flames. 

"I told you, it's Steve," his smile softened as he patted Peter's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," the younger admitted. "But I'm hanging in there."

"I heard your apartment was ransacked."

"Uh yeah, yeah. Someone broke in and took a few things but it wasn't so bad." He was quickly becoming even more flustered because this was CAPTIAN AMERICA. 

"You were wounded?"

"Just a bullet wound, Deadpool was there, he helped me out."

"So you are teaming up with that nut job," Clint asked now leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Just a couple times a week," Peter replied timidly.

"You know he's a mercenary. He kills people for money," Natasha said in her usually monotone.

"He's actually given that up. Or trying. He's still working it out. But he's doing really well!" Peter was trying to give his new friend the most credit he could. They had gotten close since Deadpool started bringing him lunch. And their team ups. Before he realized it he became good friends with the merc. It made him feel even worse for lying to Deadpool but as time went on he found it harder and harder to admit the truth. 

"That doesn't seem safe Peter," Steve said in disapproval. 

"That isn't safe," Natasha corrected.

"He's been really good though. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to escape last night," his voice slowly got quieter. Thinking about last night had him almost trembling. If he had been alone he had no doubt things would have been worse. He had never been put in such a helpless situation. He had started spiraling into a panic attack until Deadpool started talking. Each time he head that deep voice he was brought back. "He saved my life."

"Don't tell me you guys are friends," Clint groaned.

Peter blushed again, "so what if I am?"

"He's a mercenary."

Obviously he wasn't going to change their mind. "Okay well I'm going to go see Bruce now. It was nice seeing you guys. Guess I'll see you later? Now that I'm living here..." He was still in a small amount of shock. He knew he'd be more at ease in the lab. 

"Good evening Mr. Parker," Jarvis greeted when he stepped into the elevator. 

"Hey Jarvis," he grinned happy with the familiar voice. "To the lab please."

"Right away sir." Peter almost preened. Jarvis was always so respectful of him and his requested pronouns. It felt better that he didn't have to face anyone either. He didn't have to see a confuse face. Jarvis had become one of his best friends. Sad? Kind of. But Peter didn't care.

"Hey Peter," Bruce greeted working on something at his station. "Want to get on the medical bed?"

"Do I have to," he mumbled looking at the table in distaste. It gave an x-ray of everything he didn't want to see. 

"Just to make sure nothing's seriously injured," Bruce gave him a sympathetic look. "Only for a few seconds." Peter nodded and got onto the table, closing his eyes as the machine scanned his body. "Oh no."

"What," Peter asked sitting up.

"It's...It's the medicine it slowed down the process more then I anticipated. You're still bleeding out. You're blood's coagulating but it's moving too slow. I don't know how you're still awake."

"Me either," Peter muttered starting at the floor. 

"It'll get you set up with a blood bag," Bruce left to the storage room. Peter wandered to the station, checking his data. There was nothing wrong inside him, the bullet wound just missed his uterus. It was cut, but just barely.

"Hey Bruce," the younger asked pulling up his condition. "Do you think...we could do the surgery?"

There was a shuffle, it almost sounded like something fell. "What," Bruce squawked.

"The hysterectomy. Do you think we could do it? You know before the meds leave my system. I mean the process is slowed it's what we wanted right?"

"Peter it's extremely dangerous." They had talked about it a few times, the removal of any of his organs were the highest risk. They'd suggested starting out with something like his top surgery but as Peter stared at his organs all he wanted was for them to disappear.

"But it could work," he persisted.

"It could...or it could do more damage. What we know is that you'll keep bleeding. If you keeping bleeding with a missing organ Peter it'll be fatal."

"Well what if we cauterize the major arteries," he tried again.

"Peter," Bruce said slowly putting the bag down. The younger just kept giving him a hopeful look. So with a sigh Bruce went to his computer. "I'll ask some doctors. I'll see what we can do."

Peter gave an enthusiastic smile, "thanks Doc!"


	9. Work

Wade was seated on the building across from an old Hydra facility. He'd gotten a tip from his old 'friend' Bob. He decided to give them a visit to see if it was them who sent out those goons. He was somewhat disappointed to find out that yes. It was them but all he got from the head hancho was that he was given orders by someone else. Someone knew. Someone well hidden. 

Wade thanked him right before detonating the string of bombs lining the foundation and main pillars of the building. He skipped out before it crumbled to the ground leaving nothing but a pile of bricks and dead bodies. He figured he should feel bad about breaking his promise. But Hydra agents seemed like an exception. Especially in these times. They had more power over people then anyone expected. 

Now he had to look for another base, one bigger. One with someone who got a pay grade high enough to know names. "Bobby! Bobster! The Bob man," Deadpool greeted.

"Mr. Wilson," a squeaky voice answered.

"Buddy, listen to this, you're gonna laugh," Wade got up and started pacing. "That contact you gave me was shit. He knew nothing, he was completely useless! They didn't know a thing! So I'm gonna give you a chance to make up or," he placed the phone on his shoulder and held his gun up so that Bob could hear him cock it. "You're getting fucked with a dozen bullets my friend."

"Of course Mr. Wilson! I'm so sorry-"

"A-pap-pap, the contact Bob."

"There's another facility but it's in another state."

"Names Bobby, I want names." The nervous assistant spat out the location and names of some of the employs.

"It's very guarded Mr. Wilson. This base is very dangerous. They are trying to keep whatever's inside protected."

"What's inside?"

"I'm not sure sir."

"Of course you don't alright Bob if this place is a flop I'm coming after you." He hung up before the agent could say anymore. He was gonna need a car. And a lot more guns.  
-*-  
When he got to the base he found that most of it was underground. It was just as easy to break in as the last one but he had to kill a few more people. "Now I know someone-" he grunted as he swung his sword through another person. "Knows where I can find the boss. You better start talking-" another limb lost- "before you're all dead." He may have been going overboard but today was a bad skin day and he needed something to take his frustration out on. Each swing hurt him but it was still satisfying. 

"D-down the hall, fist door on the left," an agent said trembling against the wall with his hands up.

"Thank you," Wade said whole heartedly before shooting him in the head. He went to the new location. Waiting inside was a woman who leaked of power. He had her at gunpoint before she could move. "You're the head of this snake hu? I'm Deadpool, nice to meet you. I came to ask a few questions." He slowly got closer with each word, taking a sword off his back with the case still on. 

"Long live Hydra," she hissed about to bite down. Wade leapt forward forcing the covered sword between her teeth. 

"Ah ah ah, if I can't die that easily neither can you." It took him a second and at least two of his fingers but he managed to pull the tooth with the cyanide out of her mouth. "Now. Who do you work for?"

"Many."

"Stop with the riddle crap," he pulled a smaller blade from his pocket and stabbed it into her hand, nailing it to the wall. "I want a clear answer." He stabbed into the other one. "You're working for someone new. I want a name."

"Rot in hell," she spat.

"Not a name," he used his sword next, above her knee so that she couldn't run. "I could do this all day. I've got a lot of knives in a lot of places. Yes, even there." She paused furrowing her brows. "Now I want a god damn name."

"We work for many," she spat. "I only know we have joined another company. We now have more power, in many more places."

"I swear to," he twisted his sword into her other knee. "Names."

"A-A new company! A new corporation."

"That. Is not. A Name," he stabbed into an nonfatal place he could find.

"I-I don't know for sure! They haven't shared!"

"Then tell me what you do know!"

"I heard a name X something. Lethal X, Company X!"

"Weapon X?"

"Yes! Yes, I don't know who's involved." Wade felt sick. He was right. They were back.

"What do they want?"

"I don't-Ah!"

"What do you know?!"

"They want something! They're looking for something! They're looking for you and Spiderman! I don't know what for but they need to find it before they captured you."

"Capture me?"

"They have a list of heroes. The Avengers are most of them. You and Spiderman..."

"What are they looking for?"

"Some kind of weapon."

"That's all you know?"

"That's it," she insisted.

"Good, then I could just," he cut off her head in one swoop. "Cut off the head two more will grow," he muttered. "Tell them I'm ready."

He set off the explosives as he left the base. He made sure that nothing was nothing left for anyone else to use. This was just the beginning. He needed to find where Weapon X was hiding. At least now he knew that they were involved. He went back to his car, driving only a few miles out before stopping for some sleep. He pulled off the mask glaring at his reflection. Most of his skin was peeling or shriveling into bigger scars. The skin of one eye had peeled back leaving his eye dry and deformed. He turned to the roof of the used car trying to change his attention to his surroundings. It smell like gun powder and blood. The sounds of pained and panicked screams still ringing in his ears. He could still see the faces of pain. Feel warm blood seep through his suit. This was why worked better alone. 

Working with Spiderman would be different. He couldn't just run in and get the job done. Spiderman was could die. He wasn't as durable as knowledgeable. And he wouldn't have accepted or dealt with what happened in there. Wade wouldn't want him to see any of that anyway. Wade couldn't get him involved. Weapon X would tear him apart. Wade couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let someone else suffer at their hands.

With a strained groan he got up and started the car. If he didn't sleep then he work. He'd work until he found them all.


	10. Goodbye for Now

"So how did people break into the building anyway," Peter asked the group as they sat eating a a large order of Chinese takeout. Clint had tried to make dinner, which ended in some kind of bad smelling mush. Bruce made the decision to order takeout and everyone quickly agreed.

"We had a tour for aspiring engineers earlier in the day. Seems like some of them stuck around and waited for the right time to attack. Jarvis had them locked in the lab. They put up a fight but we managed to get at least one of them to SHIELD in one piece." Tony muttered the last part picking at his chow mein. 

"Did you find out what they wanted?"

"SHIELD hasn't gotten anything out of him. We just know they downloaded files from the lab. We got back though." Peter was quiet as he ate. Whoever these people were they were good enough to sneak into Stark Town. Sure they didn't make it out but they had still gotten information. Information Peter had worked hard to keep secret. 

"I've looked up the surveillance footage to your apartment," Tony stated. It took everything in Peter not to roll his eyes. Of course he did. "There were three masked people, I didn't see them actually go into your apartment but they left in a rush."

"They took my meds," Peter murmured now just pushing around his food. "Now that I think about it isn't it dangerous? The stunt healer. I mean it doesn't turn off the healing factor but..."

"In the wrong hands it could be altered to completely stop your healing factor," Bruce announced dosing the table in silence. 

"What," Tony snapped.

"We weren't expecting anyone to steal it," Bruce defended weakly.

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"You were in the lab when I created it," the doctor said exasperated. 

"You know how I get when I'm focus," he grumbled.

"It was a centralized formula, it'll be hard to alter in a way to subdue a complete healing factor."

"But it's a foundation. It's something to go off on," Tony growled.

"It's my fault I should have known better then to take it out of the lab," Peter murmured slowly falling into a panic.

"It's not your fault Peter we didn't know anyone was looking to steal it. We didn't even know we were being watched."

"These people came out of nowhere," Natasha commented. "Think it's someone new?"

"Or someone making a come back," Clint muttered.

"Whoever it is has been working under our noses for who knows how long," Steve said. "We need to be on guard from now on. Peter I believe you going to school could pose some danger."

"Wh- hold on I can't just stop going to school," Peter gaped.

"I'm not saying you should stop attending."

"You should have someone with you," Clint said.

"But...you guys I'm Spiderman. I can take care of myself!"

"You were shot last night."

"I was in the suburbs! School is in the city, I've handled guys with guns before."

"As a safety measure," Steve tried again. "Just until we can figure out who these people are and what they want."

"And how long will that take?" They were all quiet again. Peter stood this time, taking a deep breath. "Look I...I need some time. Just let me think about all this. I still have to call my aunt..." Everything felt overwhelming again. Peter wanted nothing more then to hide in his familiar worn sheets.

"Take your time Peter," Bruce said before the younger left the room. He went straight to his phone, dialing his aunt. 

"Peter! Hi sweetheart I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Hey Aunt May, sorry I've been busy with school and work...and the internship," he sighed taking a seat on the bed. "How are you?"

"Oh, been living day by day. You know how it is."

"Yeah, yeah I do." He stared at the skyline. "Mr. Stark offered me a place at his tower so I'll be staying here for a few days."

"That's great Peter! How are they treating you?"

"Good," he rubbed his face. "They're good."

"How's school?"

"I'm passing all my classes," he chuckled. 

"And the job?"

"Jameson's still...Jameson."

"I've never liked that man. Isn't there any way Mr. Stark will hire you?"

"I don't know Aunt May he's already gave me the scholarship, the internship, Dr. Banner helped with the my medicine-"

"You're a smart boy Peter I know there's more you can offer them." Peter hummed laying back on the bed. "Don't underestimate yourself Peter. I know you're capable of extraordinary things." She had no idea.

"Thanksgiving break is coming up, I was thinking I'd visit for a few days?"

"That sound great! You're old room's still set up, I'll make you're favorite pecan pie."

"That sounds perfect May."

"Well you sound tired sweetie, I'm gonna let you go."

"Yeah alright, take care of yourself. I'll call in more often. Love you."

"Love you too Peter. Take care," they hung up. Peter let his phone fall somewhere on the sheets. He got up to peel off all his clothes save for his boxers. He dug into the suitcase for an oversized shirt before crawling into bed. The comforter was soft but it did nothing to soothe Peter's nerves. There was only one person he felt like talking to right now and he had no way to contact him. Peter pulled the comforter over his head.  
-*-  
The next day he sat on the usual bench staring at his Chemisty book without really reading anything. Clint was on babysitting duty, Peter couldn't see him but he knew he was being watched. Right on time Deadpool came holding a brown paper bag. "Hey," Peter greeted closing the book.

"Hey baby boy." The nickname never failed to make Peter blush. But it sounded different this time. He had never heard Deadpool sound so small and quiet.

"Deadpool, everything okay?"

"Yeah...no. No Pete there's...there's some really bad guys after me. This has got to be our last lunch together."

"Bad guys? Hey, hey," the student put a hand on Deadpool's shoulder making him face Peter. "Are you in trouble?"

"There's some people after me, after a few of us. I don't want you to get caught up in it."

"Who's after you maybe there's something I can do?"

"Some really fucked up guys. They're the ones who...they did me wrong." He put the bag on the book in Peter's lap. "Just came to say thanks for having lunch with me. I know I'm not easy to put up with. You've been a good friend." He stood, Peter set his things aside and stood too. 

"Wait Deadpool-"

"Take care of yourself Pete."

"Deadpool," Peter snapped feeling the beginning of a panic attack again. He was beginning to hyperventilate and sure he knew he's see him again as Spiderman but he craved these lunches. It was a time he was able to let go and enjoying being with someone. He'd finally made a friend. "Please don't...just explain to me. The least you can do is explain."

He hesitated, looking around. The place was almost empty now. There were people a few feet away walking on the sidewalk but class had started leaving them alone on the benches. With trembling hands he lifted the mask up to his nose. Peter kept his eyes on the whites of his mask already having seen his scared skin. "Hydra's been working with Weapon X to take in me, Spiderman, a few other heroes. They're looking for a weapon, probably to kill us all. It's not going to happen, don't worry. I'll find them. But until then I can't let them find you." He put his hands on the younger's shoulders. "This is goodbye for now."

Peter stood speechless. Because of the news he just got and because he was watching his only friend now leave. Just like everyone else. "B-be careful out there Deadpool."

The merc leaned forward for just a second to press his lips to the other's forehead. "It's Wade," he murmured almost silently. Peter stared at him as he walked away, shock still high in his system.

He replied just as quietly. "Bye Wade."


	11. If That's How It's Gotta Be

"You and Deadpool hu," Clint asked glancing at him. They were seated in one of the company cars. Peter was staring down at his school book as if it would distract him for the feeling of lose. 

"It's not like that," he whispered. 

"Not what it looked like. Does he always bring you lunch? And since when did he know your secret identity?"

"He doesn't know it's me. Or didn't. Doesn't matter I'm not going to see him as Peter again."

"You okay kid?"

"Fine," Peter turned to look out the window not wanting the other man to see his face.

"Do you want me to ask Nat to beat him up for you?"

That managed to get a snort of amusement out of the student. "No, it's okay." He glanced at Hawkeye, "can you keep this between us?"

Clint raised a brow, "you mean you don't want me to tell the group of superheroes we live with that you've been seeing a mercenary?"

"Please Clint."

"Okay. But I already texted Nat so..." Peter groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can you tell her to keep it between us?"

"Sure," he gave a shrug. They were quiet the rest of the way to the tower. When they stepped out Peter looked to him gripping the strap of his backpack. He had to tell them what Deadpool had told him. It was a lead even SHIELD didn't have.

"Clint there's something I gotta tell you. And the rest of the group." Clint made a questioning noise but followed Peter silently.

"Good evening Mr. Barton, Mr. Parker."

"Hey Jarvis, could you take us to the penthouse please. And call everyone up."

"Right away sir." Natasha and Bruce were already in the penthouse. They looked up at Clint and Peter as they entered.

"Jarvis said you called us in," Bruce asked.

"It's about the break in," he said setting his backpack down, taking a seat on the couch.

"What about the break in," Tony asked walking in. Steve followed just a few minutes later.

"I think I know who it was. Or Deadpool does. He says it was Hydra working with Weapon X."

"Well if that ain't a shit show," Tony grumbled.

"Language," Steve muttered gesturing to Peter.

"I'm 21," the student said with a wtf face. Steve just gave one shake of his head. Peter ignored him and continued, "He said they're looking for a weapon and they have al ist of heros they're going after."

"He has no leads?"

"I don't know I'll ask him tonight."

"Like hell," Tony growled. 

"What?"

"We have a lead we'll leave it to SHEILD. If they need us we'll," he gestured to himself, Steve, and the others. "Go handle it. You can stay here and away from that lunatic Deadpool."

"B-but wait, hold on. Wait a second," Peter said standing up. "Deadpool and I have been working cases together for months now. And they're coming after me! I want to work this case."

"Hydra and Weapon X aren't just some drug lords or robbers. They're organized groups with power."

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can do this, I've taken down the Goblin, Doc Oc, Rhino, I can do this," Peter insisted.

"Tony," Clint started. "We should give him a chance."

"We should-we should NOT let him. Are you crazy? We are not going to let him fight HYDRA or WEAPON X you've seen what they did to Deadpool."

"I'm not saying he should go alone," Clint rolled his eyes.

"Wait what do you mean what they did to Deadpool," Peter asked.

"That's how they got his powers and he's fu-freaking face."

"They did that to him," Peter asked quietly suddenly understanding things a lot more clearly. 

"That's why you're going to be a good boy and stay here. Where it's safe."

"I agree with Clint," Bruce put in. "Peter's powers have stabilized since he was a teenager and he's seen his fair share of battles."

Tony looked to Steve. Who looked to Peter before shrugging. He then turned to Natasha who picked her nails with a blade, "I'm staying out of this."

"If we do it as a team then I don't see why not," Steve finally answered.

"Capsical," Tony gasped.

"What did I say about calling me that."

"Fine," Tony said throwing his hands up. "We'll let SHEILD look them up then we'll take them down as a team."

"But Deadpool already has leads he was the one who told me who it was," Peter defended.

"We are not working with Deadpool," the billionaire said immediately. "It'd be a mess publicly, politically, and the man isn't easy to work with either."

"Like I said I already work with him. If he comes in with me to talk to SHEILD will you at least listen to what he has to say?"

"Deadpool? In my tower?"

"Tony," Bruce sighed.

"Maybe he is a changed man," Clint said. "We haven't heard of him doing any of his usual work in months." Peter gave him a careful look unsure if he should be grateful or nervous. Was Clint genuinely trying to help or did he have his own plans after seeing them at Peter's school? 

"Not you too," Tony gaped.

"I'm just saying, maybe he isn't as morally compromised as we thought." 

"He's been doing good," Peter promised. They all looked to Peter, then to each other. The youngest waited for them to respond.

"If you can bring him in for a civil conversation," Steve detailed raising a hand to Tony before he could speak. "Then it's only fair that we listen. He's been targeted as well. We should hear him out."

"I'll bring him in as soon," Peter nodded rushing to his room.

"Peter," Steve stopped him. When he turned the captain gave a stern look. "Be careful." Peter nodded and went to his room. The change into his suit was a familiar routine that had him giddy to get out on the town. 

"See you guys in a bit," he called as he ran past the main room to the balcony. He leapt over the railing with a cheer, catching him before he hit the floor sending him soaring over the city streets. All the stress he had felt lately was swept away as he made his way across the city towards Wade's apartment. After what happened earlier he was both nervous and excited to meet with the merc.

It took a while to find him. He wasn't in any of the usual meet ups or near his house. He was one the outskirts of the city, just close enough for Peter to comfortably use his webs. "Deadpool," he shouted finding the man perched on a roof. 

"Now's not a good time-"

"We need to talk," Peter said before he could finish.

"Okay but we need to get out of here." The merc got up and put a hand on the other's elbow guiding him away.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We just gotta go," he picked up the pace. "Wanna use those web shooters? Head that way?"

"Deadpool what's happening?"

"It's a long story-" he was cut off with an explosion. Both of them stumbling forward, Peter yelping in surprise. The building across from them began to crumble. The hero turned to glare at Deadpool throwing his hands in the air.

"What the hell?!"

"I can explain," Deadpool said raising his hands.

"What happened to you being a better man? The no killing rule! You said you wanted to do better!"

"Let me explain-" he repeated lower his shoulders as if defeated.

"Have you been doing this the whole time? Have you even changed?" 

They stood staring at each other as the rest of the building fell. "I tried," Wade said quietly. "I was doing good. I was...I didn't kill anyone. I wasn't taking any shady jobs."

"What changed?"

"I did Spidey. I...look those guys who attacked us last time, they're bad people. I can't let them take you or any of the other guys. I'm trying to do good."

"Killing people isn't the way-"

"Letting them live isn't either. These people are everywhere. We can't...all be you. And why, why are you getting all up tight about this the avengers kill people all the time. Enemy and collateral. That's how it is isn't it? You kill the bad enough guys when it's necessary?"

"No, you turn them into the police. Or SHEILD. Because dead people can't tell you what the hell they're after. But that's not the point Deadpool! I believed in you! I defended you to the Avengers!"

"Well that was your mistake wasn't it."

Peter stepped back. A cold feeling going up his back. He no longer felt like he was talking to a friend but a stranger. "Y-you aren't going to stop."

"Not until their all dead," the taller man said walking to the fire escape.

"I can't let you kill them. Deadpool I can't let you walk away."

"Don't fight me Spiderman."

Peter felt the wind knock out of him again. Spiderman? Was that how it was? Peter glared at the other man as he began climbing down the fire escape. "If that's how it's gotta be," the hero muttered leaping at him.


	12. Nightmares

Wade was thrown backward from the fire escape. A web catching him before he hit the ground. He pulled out a sword, cutting through it before Spiderman got any closer. He only had one non lethal gun on him and it had a limited amount of bullets. He landed on his back with a grunt. Watching the hero crawl down the wall toward him. Wade rolled out of the way and grabbed the gun. He shot at him but Spiderman jumped across the alley flinging more webs. Wade shot up, running out of the alley to an open space. "Deadpool," Spiderman yelled.

Wade whirled, shooting another tranquilizer at him. Spiderman twisted out of the way webbing the merc's hand to the gun. Deadpool ran down the street heading out of the city. He used the sword on the webs to cut away enough for him to use the gun. "Deadpool stop!"

He almost made it out of the city when a web flew at his ankles effectively making him fall flat on his face. He stayed on the ground as he heard the hero walk closer. "I can't let you kill them Deadpool. I'll help you. The Avengers were going to help. But we can't work together if you kill them." Wade flipped over, firing twice at Spiderman but he was fast. The spidey sense telling him where to leap. Deadpool swung the sword down to cut his ankles free. 

"I have to. They can't survive."

"They deserve to be put in prison," he shot a few more webs. Wade dodge rolled out of the way running out of the city again. "There are other ways!"

"Not for them!" Spiderman noticed he were the merc was running and stopped on the building. He leapt down and connected webs to the building and lamp post. Taking a few steps back he took a deep breath and yanked, slingshotting himself into Deadpool. They both went tumbling across the asphalt. The hero was shooting webs as they rolled. Getting Deadpool pinned down to the floor. 

"I get it," Spiderman said lowly forcing himself to get up. "They're bad people who did bad things to you," he groaned feeling the road burn half his body. "You want revenge or you're scared or whatever," he limped over to the mercenary. "But you aren't alone anymore. I'm here to help you Deadpool. But you can't. You can not kill anyone." He kneeled beside him, taking the sword away. "There's other ways to do this."

"You don't get it," Wade hissed. "I let them get away. I let them build themselves up stonger."

"You didn't do this," Peter said softly.

"I sure as hell didn't stop them," Deadpool said tilting his head back.

"How were you supposed to know," Spiderman sighed. "You know now. And you have my help."

"You're still gonna help me after I broke our promise?"

"Oh I'm pissed at you. I'm gonna punch you as soon as your standing." The merc chuckled and Peter almost melted at the sound. "But you had good intentions. I don't agree with killing the bad guy but...they are bad guys. I mean you have been sticking to just them right? You haven't been doing jobs behind my back?"

The merc's eyes were fixed on Spiderman, "no. It was just them. A...A few of them. That wasn't the only base I blew up."

Spiderman groaned, "how many?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No you're right," the hero stared down at his work. "If we work together you can't blow up any more. No more killing. We got a deal?"

Deadpool sighed staring up at the sky for a while. Both of them did. There was nothing to see but the dark foggy sky. "Okay."

Spiderman looked down at him, "yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he began cutting the webs away with Deadpool's sword. "I told the Avengers' you'd come in and tell SHIELD what you know."

Deadpool groaned, "SHIELD? Really? I'll work with you but I don't trust that pirate or his band of dysfunctional kids."

"They happen to be friends of mine. And Fury isn't so bad. Secretive and manipulative, but not bad."

"We have very different views on what's 'bad'." The smaller man helped Deadpool stand and handed him his sword back.

"You just have to tell them what you know. And if you don't want to go to the tower I'll see what I can set up." 

"Yeah I'm not setting foot in Tin Man's tower of narsasism." Deadpool but his sword away and holstered the traquilizer gun.

Spiderman laughed shaking his head, "I'll talk to them."

"Can I just tell you and you tell them?" Wade had never been on good terms with the Avengers. He knew all too well how they felt about him and how they tried to constantly have him arrested. He wasn't too keen on meeting up with them in a place that could lock him in with just a few words. Or meeting up with them at all.

Spiderman crossed his arms raising his shoulders, "I was kind of hoping you'd help us out. They wanted to have SHIELD take care of it. Have the Avengers called if they were needed. I figured you'd want to help take them down."

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you." Wade cooed, he was thrown off when Spiderman lifted his hand to cup the back of his neck as if embarrassed. "I do want to help but I doubt the Avengers will let me. Honestly I think it'll be best if I work alone. I already know how they work."

"I don't think they'll just let this go. A few of their people broke into Stark Tower the other night."

"No shit. I'm not the only one who's broken in," Deadpool pondered.

Peter stared at him wanting to ask but deciding against it. "They broke into my place too," Spiderman admitted quietly. That made Deadpool tense, now standing with his back straight, hands twitching towards his holster. "They took something that could be dangerous."

"What'd they take?"

"A...type of medication."

Wade tilted his head, "you can get sick?"

"It's complicated," the hero shrugged. "The point is they have it and we could be in danger. I think it's better if we stick together on this. You could really help us out with everything you know."

Wade gave a long sigh, "fine. But I'm doing this for you not for any of those guys."

The other man chuckled, "thanks Deadpool." And then Peter decked him.  
-*-  
Wade collected any information he had and tried to put in into a somewhat cohesive pile. He wasn't used to briefing his cases. It was something he enjoyed about working alone. He hated paperwork. He always got too antsy, easily distracted, he'd end up walking away from the work and completely forget it's there. But he had promised Spiderman a file and like hell if Wade was going to let the hero down.

It was mind numbing and Wade flipped the coffee table at least twice before finally getting things into a red folder. He covered it in doodles with a black sharpie and wrote 'The Shittiest Crossover Ever' in bubble letters at the top. When the file was finally done he set it by his swords. Once he got home he pulled off his suit, riddled with bullet wholes. It took a while to scrub the dried blood off his scarred skin, he passed over the swell on his jaw where the hero had punched him. He wasn't angry, the younger HAD warned before hand. As he stepped out he realized what Spiderman had said about his bathroom. He really did need to clean this place up. Especially if he wanted the hero to come over again.

He geared himself in baggy clothes with heavy boots and leather gloves. He pulled a baseball cap on then his hood before leaving the room. Being so late at night there weren't that many people outside but he needed to be sure he wasn't seen. He went to the nearest store that provided cleaning supplies. If was full of late night weirdos and homeless people so Wade felt right at home. No one made eye contact with him, though there was an employ following him around. Probably because he was dressed like he's about to commit a crime. He paid for all his things, trying to shove some of it into his hoodie pockets so that he didn't have to carry it.

When he got home he let the supplies fall onto the couch. He had no idea how to use half this shit so he ended up watching a dozen youtube videos on how to get rid of mold and water stains but ended up passing out on the couch. He was automatically thrown into dark and vivid dreams. Almost like a memory but he knew this was a dream. Because strapped to the table next to him was Peter.

The beds were all lined up the same as the one in the basement where they awakened his powers. Except the curtains were all torn away. Leaving everyone in view of each other. He saw a few other faces, some of people he knew were dead. But there they were, alive. Withering in pain. Peter was too, his skin discolored in bruises and blood. The sounds of choked sobs left Wade raw with rage.

"Wade Wilson," an all too familiar face appeared above him. Wade snarled pulling against the binds. "Seems we've caught a few of your friends." The bald man sauntered over to where Peter was tied.

"I'll kill you," Wade spat trembling in fury.

"Oh but you tired that didn't you," he chuckled. "I told you I healed. It took a while but that I'm back now and that's all that matters." He flicked the IV bag hanging over the hyperventilating young man.

"Get. Away. From. Him," the merc took deep breaths trying to harness his anger enough to form a plan out of the bed.

"And miss out on unlocking his powers? Who knows what he's capable of," he pulled a syringe from the lab coat.

"Leave him alone," Wade shouted, the sound drowned out with someone's scream.

Ajax injected the serum into Peter's IV, he started screaming just as loud as the others. The sound scraping up Wade's spine. "By the way Wade," he set the empty syringe aside walking back to the mercenary. "Thanks for leading us to him."

Wade woke up with a sharp gasp, he struggled to sit up. The laptop hit the ground with a crash causing him to flinch. He was still fully clothed, sweat making the thick material stick to his skin. Disoriented and shaking he got off the couch. He stumbled to the bathroom taking his clothes off as he went until he was standing the the bathtub. The cold water stung on his overheated skin but the feeling jolted him awake. Wade stood in the cold shower, staring at the stained tiles as he tried forgetting the sounds of Peter's screams.

He shuttered against the thought bringing his hands up to his face. His nails raking down the uneven flesh peeling off half healed scabs and dead skin. Trying desperately to wake up from the nightmare. When all he could focus on what the frozen water pouring down his head he stopped the water. He somehow managed to step out of the tub without slipping and went to the bedroom for a towel. The smell of his filthy apartment putting him in some kind of haze. Unsure if what he smelt was from him or decaying tissue. Probably both.

With a deep breath he pulled on some clothes. The new alarm clock on his nightstand read 3:47. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon so he went back to the living room for the cleaning supplies. There seemed like no better distraction then to clean his apartment so he set to doing so. Hoping that it would be enough to make him forget what he'd just seen.


	13. Lunch Date

The Avengers weren't too pleased to hear that they had to talk to Deadpool outside the tower. Peter figured as such and asked Wade to make a file for them. Just so that the meeting would be as short as possible in case things were to escalate. It was more like a chance for Wade to prove to the Avengers that he was honestly trying to do the right thing. Eventually they agreed that a couple of them would go out to meet Deadpool at a dinner a few blocks from the tower. Undercover of course. They were still unsure of anyone watching them. They hadn't found anything yet.

Peter had set a time the next days after school Natasha, Steve, and Peter would meet. Steve and Natasha were dressed in casual clothes. Steve wore a baseball cap and Natasha had her hood on low. Peter wore a hood over his mask. He had his face low so no one would stare too much. He wore some new clothes Tony had stocked in the closet hoping Deadpool didn't recognize him. They sat in a secluded corner booth. Natasha and Steve on one side and Peter on the other.

Peter had his back to the wall hidden from most people. Natasha was the one to notice the tall hooded man, "12 o'clock." Her cold tone only worked to make Peter even more nervous. The youngest looked over his shoulder at the man who had his shoulders hunched in. He wore a baseball cap under his hood and a pair of leather gloves. Peter lifted his hand, getting the man's attention. He took long quick strides to them and sliding in next to Peter. He set a red folder covered in drawings down on the table.

"Hey Spidey, Captain, Mama Arachnid." Natasha raised an amused brow. "This is all I got so far on Weapon X and Hydra's collab. I set them back a bit for uh...well you'll read about it." Peter could only imagine the mess that was in that file.

"Thank you for this," Steve said taking the folder. "We appreciate it Deadpool."

"Anytime. But uh, I want to help take them down."

Natasha and Steve glanced at each other, then to Peter who shrugged. "He's the one who got us the leads," he reminded.

"And we're very thankful but due to your...previous work it could make things difficult."

"I'm just asking for a one time thing we don't have to put a name on it," Wade shrugged. Peter used his hand to cover his eyes as if embarassed.

"...right. But if the public should find out and disagree it could cause a lot of touble for the Avengers."

"I just want to join in when you enter the facility or whever set up they have."

"Does that mean you'll stop chasing leads after this," the redheaded woman asked leaning back.

"Uhhhh. Ummm," Peter smacked Wade's arm to try to get him to answer. "I'm not going to say I'll stop but no one will be able to tie me to anything."

"SHIELD will be given this information. If you continue to investigate there is a chance you will run into each other." A waiter came by to deliver two cups of coffee and an ice tea. Peter took one of the mugs and the waiter asked Deadpool if he wanted anything. He was about to decline when a glass of strawberry milk was set in front of him.

"Deadpool," Sarah greeted with a smile. "Almost didn't recognize you in those clothes! I'll take it from here Gabe." The waiter seemed relieved to be let go and quickly made his way back to the counter. "You partnering up with the Avengers now? Hey Spiderman."

"Hi Sarah," Peter greeted, his own smile visible now that he lifted the mask.

"They don't want to partner up with me," Deadpool muttered holding the glass in one hand.

"Aw why not? Deadpool's super strong and he's a really nice guy. He's got a heart bigger then his mouth," Sarah said facing Natasha and Steve. 

"You flatter me," Wade said fanning his face.

"You saved my life the least I can do is bump up your street cred," she giggled taking out a notepad. "Can I get you guys anything to eat?"

"We're good," Peter dismissed still smiling. He had secretly set this up, hoping that Sarah would be able to convince them that Deadpool was a changed man. It seemed to be working because the two across from him were giving Wade questioning glances.

"Alright, you know who to call. It was nice to meet you Captain, Widow," she waved as she walked away. 

"What was that about," Natasha asked.

Deadpool glanced at Peter who motioned for him to explain. He was far less animated and left out the gory details when he told the story of how he save Sarah this time. But Peter had felt the same pride as the first time he heard it watching the other two react. Steve was the first to speak afterwards, "We'll talk to Fury and Tony about it."

"I'll give you my number," Peter waited for the merc to open his phone before giving him the number. It was what Tony called a 'company phone.' It was nicer then the one he owned but he refused to use it for anything other then business.

"Working a case with the bae, another line on the list."

"I'm starting to think this list is fake and you're just making stuff up," the younger muttered.

"List," Widow asked.

"Just Deadpool being weird," Peter dismissed. "I'll let you know what they decide. Until then you should keep a low profile," he said to the other masked man.

"Are we still going to patrol together?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not." Deadpool pumped his fist with a cheer. They decided to end the meeting there. Natasha and Steve were the first out the door while Peter hung back to check in with the mercenary. "You okay?"

"A little starstruck but I'm good. What about you? Didn't you say they broke into your apartment?"

"Yeah I'm staying at Stark Tower for now."

"Good luck with that," he scoffed. They walked outside together just a few steps behind the other two. "Did you decide to meet here for a reason," he teased.

"Maybe," Peter said tilting his head away. "Thanks again for meeting up with us Deadpool. It, uh, means a lot to me."

The merc squealed throwing his arms around Peter. "Aw you're the cutest! Anything for you Spiderlad!"

Peter was glad for the mask so that no one would see his blush. "I told you not to call me that." Just then Deadpool's phone went off, he looked at it with an annoyed groan. 

"Sorry Spiderbabe I gotta job. Call me," he waved over his shoulder going the opposite way. Peter watched after him for a second then caught up with the others. They said nothing about his relationship with Deadpool and he hoped they kept it that way.


	14. Panic

Wade constantly checked his phone for any messages on edge. He was currently seated just far enough from the usual seat he and Peter had lunch at. After the nightmare he had to make sure the student was okay. The amount of unease in his system was dangerous that much he knew. He was taking up any small job he could but there was nothing that seemed to satisfy the itch. There weren't any new leads on the Weapon X case. He had only got so much information from the last base. It was one of Hydra's. The boss knew as much as the last.

So he kept searching for anything on Weapon X's involvement. He was hoping the explosions would call them out to attack but it seemed that only made them scurry. Wade guessed that meant they weren't as strong he initially thought. Weapon X wasn't the kind to run, they were fighters. Literally. They created fighters, soldiers. They used to throw them at Wade like petty change. And now? They were no where in sights. Wade didn't know if he should be worried or eased. He decided to forgo both of them, keeping a knife tucked under his pillow. Walking around the city in spastic routes that no one could follow. He was paranoid.

And that's why he was leaned against the wall glancing at the bench from beneath his hood. He was paranoid for Peter. For the Avengers. He wasn't slept since that nightmare. He doubted he would until they case was closed. He glanced over at the bench still not finding the student. Anxiety crushed at his chest until he couldn't take it. He usually got there around this time. Now he was empty handed, feeling guilty, wondering if Peter had a chance to eat. And where the hell was he?

Wade stepped closer, checking the area to see if he was sitting somewhere else. Peter was no where to be seen and the longer Wade went without seeing him the more he panicked. Had they grabbed him? Did Weapon X take him? His breath grew faster and shallow by the second. He was pushing through the crowd now searching each face for the one he sought. He just needed to see him.

People cursed as he jogged up the steps to the benches. The people there stared at him as he whirled around, looking to the entrances of each building wishing he'd show up. But as time went on and people parted for him as he rushed through he only panicked more and more. Each breath scraping against his throat. His lungs fighting to work at a steady pace. His stomach curling in on itself. His palms sweating, shaking. He knew this feeling. One he was used to having without the mask on. 

He was used to it. He could just pull his mask down and it would fade but his mask was already on and the feeling was only getting worse. He was having a panic attack. He sucked in a sharp breath turning on his heel. If he could he would have been shouting out Peter's name. Where was he?

"Wade?"

Like being brought up from underwater Wade took in a deep breath. He turned to his left where the soft voice spoke. Relief flooded the mercenary almost sending him to his knees. The college student gripped his elbow holding the taller man steady. "Whoa, Wade? Hey, deep breaths man," he was lead to a nearby bench where they sat. Wade's shaking hands held in stable ones. "Do you need a bag? Can you lift up the mask? Just to your mouth."

But Wade couldn't speak. The tingles of panic still in his limbs, his brain trying to comprehend what was happening. "Can I...Is it okay if I lift it up? Just so you can breath?" Wade wasn't sure if he nodded or shook his head, either way smooth hands found their way to the hem of his mask. Wade's hands clamped around his wrists stopping him from lifting it. "Just a little bit Wade. You're suffocating under there." He stared into those doe eyes, slowly letting the wrists go. 

The first mouthful of muggy New York worked at bringing him back to the present. Peter smiled softly at him, coaching him through a few more deep breaths before Wade managed on his own. "Oh thank fuck."

Peter raised a brow with an amused scoff. "Hello to you too?"

"Pete. Petey pie, Petey Pete, jesus fuck! Peter! You scared the shit out of me," as Wade spoke if jogged him mind back into place.

"Um, sorry?"

Wade groaned about to shove his face into his hands when he notice Peter still held onto his. He didn't want to let go. "Where were you? I thought you were kidnapped! I-I was so worried..."

"I was at the cafe on 3rd," the student said with a guilty smile. "I don't really come over it's kinda...yeah it feels weird to sit here without you. I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Did you find those guys?"

"No, I," Wade suddenly remembered why he was standing so far away. He snatched his hands back putting space between them. "It's stupid I just...I had to see you. I thought-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Peter said tilting his head to look at Deadpool under the hood. "You were pretty shooken up. Is everything okay?"

Wade shook his head, "I just wanted to check on you but you weren't here so I guess I just panicked." His voice shrinking as he went on. He felt worse saying it out loud.

"Well, I'm here. And okay. Kind of, midterms are coming up so I've been cramming," Peter's voice was soft and helped ground Wade. The change of topic easing him, he was glad the student didn't react to the way he pulled himself back.

"Did you eat?"

"I had a donuts at the cafe," he scratched at the small stubble on his jaw. "Did you?"

"Yes? I think I did," now that he thought about it Wade didn't remember doing anything besides obsessive cleaning. "Maybe."

"Want to get something to eat?"

Wade gasped, "are you trying to skip class?"

"It's not like I can't come back. Unless we're gone for two hours? Plus, I could use a break."

"I can't distract you from your education."

Peter stood, turning to the merc with pleading eyes. "Wade, please. Please distract me. If I have to sit through another lecture today my brain WILL start melting."

"When you put it that way," the taller muttered standing too. They agreed on a deli just a couple blocks from the campus. Peter typed away on his phone on the way there and Wade tried to keep his mind back from spiraling into panic. This was dangerous. He knew that. He had said it a thousand times by now. But when those chocolate brown eyes found his all logic was out the window. They sat in a secluded area where Wade could hide from people. Peter got them both subs, Wade said to put everything on it. 

When they got to eating Peter picked up the conversation. "Can I asked what happened that made you check up on me?"

Wade stopped, mouthful of sandwich. He chewed slowly, contimplating his answer. "It's stupid."

"Seemed imporportant enough to worry you."

Wade picked at a scab on his cheek realized the mask was up. Had it been the whole time? "It was just a bad dream. Seemed a little too real."

Peter nodded not pressing the issue any further. Wade asked him about his mid terms making the student groan and roll his eyes. He went on about his biochemistry project and how his partners where useless so he'd basically do it alone. He wasn't worried about the math test but he sweated over the mechanic project that needed to be turned in by the end of the week. Wade kept encouraging him, asking him about each project, basically trying to stay engaged while listening to Peter talk. He felt at better listening to his voice.

"How's you're work going?"

Wade grimced, "went cold. I can't find any leads and I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Why would that be good?"

Wade sighed, "it could be good because that means they aren't as big of a threat. It could be bad because they could just be planning. I mean they're always planning but..."

Peter hummed taking a drink of his water. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Don't forget to take care of yourself. If you want to beat these guys you have to be in the best shape right?"

"Right," Wade mumbled staring at him as he wrapped up the rest of his sub. "Look I know I said we couldn't have lunch again-"

"Why don't we meet up again? Somewhere under the radar? We could see each other outside of these lunches," Peter smirked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I wasn't even supposed to be here today."

"I get it," Peter said quietly and Wade felt both relieve and let down. It's not like he didn't want to see Peter but that nightmare still flashed behind his eyes. "Then why don't we trade numbers?" Wade's head snapped up to gape at him. "It's kind of unfair that you show up and become my friend just to ditch me. Yes, Wade, I consider you my friend." Peter spoke quickly when the merc opened his mouth to protest. He snapped it shut when Peter made it clear. "Ready," he asked taking his phone out of his pocket.

Wade fumbled to take his phone out of his pocket. He punched in the numbers Peter listed before giving his own. Wade got a text just a second later, 'Nice hoodie' with a spider emoji. Wade glanced down at his Spiderman hoodie realizing what he wore. How did he even get out of the house this morning?

He smirked replying, 'Nice face' with a plethora of emojis. He watched Peter blush, chuckling before typing in the name as Petey Pie with a few more of the tiny pictures. "Let me know when you finish your case," Peter asked sliding his messenger bag onto his shoulder.

"Yeah," Wade said still a bit dazed. "I'll take you out to lunch to celebrate." Peter stood, stopping by Wade to lift up a pinky. The merc locked his with Peter's. The smaller man chuckled giving it a shake. "Promise."

"Cool, can't wait. Take care Wade."

"You too Peter."


	15. Surgery and Snapchat

"Are you sure about this," Bruce asked for maybe the tenth time.

"Been sure for seven years now doc," Peter said with a deep sigh. His mid terms were over. School was on break. Dr Banner had for a surgeon who could preform the surgery and work in discretion. He told Wade that he and the Avengers had a case somewhere upstate, saying he'd be back to patrol with him when the mission was done. Peter felt like he would have no better time then now to get his top surgery. They decided to wait on the hysterectomy until they were sure of how the medicine worked with his healing factor. 

Of course he was nervous. They had no idea how his body would react or how the drug would effect the healing process. The bullet wound had healed enough for them to preform the surgery without any kind of danger. 

So here they were. In a sterilized room. Peter laying on the bed between both doctors waiting to be put to sleep. They had given him a small dose of the medication and were continuing to give him a sedative. His high metabolism made it so that he had to take a higher dose. Much like Captain America. They continued to ask Peter how he was feeling and if he was drowsy. He was a bit light headed but like a kid on Christmas eve it was like he couldn't sleep. He had been waiting for so long. 

"Just try to relax Peter."

"I'm trying," he murmured staring up at huge round light above. 

"We're going to put a mask on you now. Count down from ten okay?" Peter nodded before the mask was put on his face. He took a deep breath, counting down with each lungful. He couldn't remember if he said four or if he just passed out.  
\----  
One second he was staring at the operation ceiling now he was staring at the medical room tiles. There was a in his chest, it made every breath painful. With a groan he turned his head looking around the empty room. 

"Good evening Mr. Parker."

"Jarvis," Peter sighed in relief only to wince afterwards. He slowly looked down at his chest but there was a blanket tucked up below each arm and he knew he wasn't supposed to lift them. Granted he probably could to at least move the blanket but he was in too much pain. "How'd it go," he asked the ceiling.

 

"I will alert Dr. Banner that you are awake. I do believe it went well, your status has been steady."

A grin nearly split his face, "Thanks Jar."

"I wish you the best of luck sir."

Peter glanced up at his IV squinting at the label. It was a simple solution to keep him hydrated. Defiantly not what he felt he needed at the moment. He was relieved that Bruce walked in that second. "Peter," he greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Bruce, how is it?"

"Good, nothing's growing back as far as we can tell. We spread a topical version of the medication over you're chest to make sure it stays that way. You'll have to reaply it every other day while it heals. You're drains can be removed in about a week. I'll help you switch them out every other day. Things are looking good."

Even though he could feel pain with every breath, each heart beat like a subtle push on a bruise Peter couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you Bruce."

"How's the pain?"

"Horrible." Bruce chuckled going to a cabinet above the sink. 

"We created a painkiller, it was originally made for Steve but I'm sure I'll work for you just the same. Are you feeling nauseous? Dizzy?"

"Just sore," the younger said glancing down at the blanket. "When do you think I can see it?"

"I'll need to change you're bandages when those dry. You still have some swelling and the drains are in place so it won't be perfectly flat."

"Right," but that didn't stop the surge of excitement. Dr. Banner injected the painkillers through the IV and watched the monitors. Peter felt the chill in his veins. He stared up at the ceiling until the syringe was empty. 

"This will make you drowsy." Peter hummed already falling asleep.  
\---  
The next morning Peter woke up in his room. He vaguely remembers switching rooms in a drugged haze after Dr. Banner changed his bandages. He looked up at the wall of windows finding the glass tinted to keep the light out. He turned his head to the door wondering what had woken him up. There was a small chime on his bed stand that answered. With a sleepy, pained groan he sat up and reached for it. He was already propped up on some fancy pillows Tony set up for him.

He squinted at the screen as his phone continued to ring. He thought maybe it was a call but the screen displayed text messages. 'Notification (34)'. The number kept raising. Peter typed in his password cursed as they continued to flow.

Wade: Hey Petey

Wade: Petester

Wade: Peter Peter Pumpkin eater

Wade: Are you busy?

Wade: You probs are

Wade: Or your ignoring me

Wade: Rude

Wade: I just stopped a bank robber

Wade: No one was unalived

Wade: Petey Piiiiieeeee

Wade: Are you okay?

Wade: Kinda getting worried

Wade: Maybe you're just sleeping

Wade: Wait it's been like 24 hours

Wade: Peter that's so irresponsible you can't sleep all day

Wade: I mean I know you're on break but

Wade: You need to eat

Wade: Have you eaten?

Wade: I can send you a pizza

Wade: Oh my god please let me send you a pizza

Wade: Dominos will decorate it however I want right?

Wade: Petey Pete Peter Pete

Wade: I ment to send those all sepately

Wade: I'm growing back some fingers at the moment

Wade: And an eye

Wade: And a foot

Wade: It was a wild night

Wade: But I saved the cat so everything's cool

Wade: I ramble when worried

Wade: If you couldn't tell I'm worried

Wade: Hey do you have a snapchat?

Wade: Dedp00 add me

Wade: Some asshole already took Deadpool

Wade: They don't even post any of my stuff

Peter groaned quickly typing up a response before it could continue. He really had to talk to the merc about his obsessive use of emojis.

Peter: I'm fine can you please stop blowing up my phone

Wade: peeEEEETTTTeeeEEEyyYyyY

Peter: Sorry I didn't have my phone on me

Wade: BbbaaAaaBByy BoOOOI

Peter: Hi Wade. How have you been?

Wade: So glad to hear from you my sweet prince where have you been?

Peter snorted glancing down at the ace bandage around his chest. What should he say? He cursed himself for not make up an excuse earlier. He was just so focused on the surgery.

Peter: I was spending time with my family yesterday and I just woke up. You?

Wade: Cool cool. I was working all day yesterday. It was epic

Peter: So I heard. Are you all healed up now?

Peter took this time to open his snapchat. He honestly never really used it. He only got it for Gwen. It took him a while and a few dozen passwords before he was finally able to log in. It took him a second to figure out how to add Wade.

Wade: Almost

Wade: PeterPrkr? Could you be anymore of a Basic Bitch

Peter: Blocked

Wade: Wait I was kidding!

Peter chuckled, then winced. He looked to the dresser, picking up a bottle of pills Bruce left behind. He took two and the glass of water. He'd have to put the other medication on soon. There was a break in the text messages. Peter was relieved until they started piling into his snapchat. He opened the picture from Dedp00. It was of Wade, wearing the mask holding up his hand in a peace sign only one of his fingers was the size of a child's.

PeterPrkr: gnarly

Dedp00: you should see my eye

PeterPrkr: i'm good

Dedp00: what does Prkr stand for?

PeterPrkr: my last name. It's Parker

He received a video. With a raised brow he opened it to Wade's masked face. A shining filter putting long lashes where his eyes were. The merc sighed loudly, "basic...bitch." The video ended and it took all of Peter's strength not to laugh.

PeterPrkr: its better then dedpoo

Dedp00: my name was taken! and like all variants of it

Dedp00: i'm still heated

Dedp00: what i don't get to see your face?

That was accompanied with a few more emojis. Peter turned on his front camera, grimacing at the sight. He was still kind of pale and his hair was starting to get greasy. Post-op Peter defiantly wasn't flattering.

PeterPrkr: just woke up.

Dedp00: that's what the filters are for 

Peter was then bombarded with pictures of Wade's mask littered with every filter available. Along with a few videos with the voice changer feature. Peter managed to take a few screen shots, laughing when Wade sent another video right after demanding to know what they would be used for.

PeterPrkr: blackmail.

Dedp00: hah! Spread those pictures. This is a new mask. I look fabulous

PeterPrkr: screensaver.

He got another video. The merc was squealing, "Baby boy you're so cute oh my god that's no fair send me a picture I want one toooo!" 

PeterPrkr: after I make myself look presentable. 

Wade sent a picture that kind of looked like he was pouting with the word 'fine' under it. Peter sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Jarvis? Could you bring Bruce in please?"

"Right away Mr. Parker."

"And could you lift the blinds or whatever that is?"

"Yes sir." The tint in the windows faded slowly so that Peter could adjust to the lighting in the room. It had to be around noon. Bruce walked in with a case that held all he needed to change the bandages. The exchanged pleasantries and Bruce asked how he was feeling. Peter said he'd taken his meds which Bruce scolded him for because he hadn't yet had breakfast. Bruce would bring him some food when they were done.

Unfortunately the drains meant he would have to avoid taking a shower until later. Peter managed to keep the topic off his picture when talking to Deadpool. He got visits from everyone in the tower. He called his Aunt May who was happy to hear he was doing well. And the days went on like this.

He woke up to Deadpool's messages and to change his bandages. When the week was done Bruce moved them back down to the medical room. Peter was giving his own supply of bandages and topical medicine. He was grateful for the shower just shortly after glad that he could change the setting so that the water wasn't overbearing. 

Once he was clean he found a place to sit that wouldn't give away where he was and sent a picture to Wade. He got a video, this time the merc was outside so it was hard to hear him over the city life. "Finally," he cheered. "How are you Petey Pie?"

Peter sent his own video back, "good. I'm working on some school work. How're you?"

He got a picture back, 'working on a case. Gotta catch some baddies, wish me luck.' Peter did and told him to be careful before turning back to the essay on his new laptop. It had been a long time since Peter had felt so at ease. Like things were working out for him. He hoped it lasted. But knowing his luck it would only last so long.


	16. Home Invasion

Wade hadn't seen Spiderman in almost four weeks. He knew that he had moved onto bigger and better things. Working with the Avengers would be a huge break in his career. Maybe he could even become an Avenger. Deadpool sighed looking down at the street below. He'd been lonely. It had helped that he was able to text Peter but it was nothing like seeing someone in person. He couldn't help but feel left behind. 

He knew that wasn't Spiderman's intention but it still left him bitter. He had managed to keep things under control in the city while he was gone. People were less inclined to congradulate him like they did the hero but now that the famous Merc with a Mouth was keeping the streets clean it seemed to scare people into line. Of course that meant the police were on high alert for the merc. Deadpool had to keep a low profile, more so then before. It was irritating seeing as he hadn't killed anyone and made sure each criminal went into custody. Then again he had been expecting it. His past was muddled with blood and dirty deeds.

He had managed to get away for a while though. He went to Agent Preston's house for Thanksgiving. Ellie had been extatic to see him. She questioned him nonstop about his team ups with Spiderman. They ate with the Preston family. Wade enjoyed the homey atmosphere and thanked Prestion for the hundredth time for taking care of Ellie. He stayed for only a couple of hours afterwards so that Ellie could fill him in on what she'd been up to. She was graduating soon, she was going to start junior high. Wade tried not to ponder on the time he lost. Instead helping her with her winter science project. 

Their goodbye was just as painful as all the others. Wade kneeled down and held Ellie in his arms for as long as he could. She made him promise to meet up for Christmas. She had a present for him. He promised her and asked her for what she wanted she just demanded he show up. And to maybe bring Spiderman sometime. They did their small handshake before the merc left. Not daring to look back.

With Christmas rolling around he kept an eye out for anything his daughter might like. But she was just as weird as he was which made things just as simple as it was complex. Then again Ellie seemed to be content with anything Wade brought back with him. She was always so understanding and as the years went by she had adapted better then he thought. Though the angsty teen years were still yet to come. Wade could only hope things continued to go smoothly. 

Deciding to push those thoughts aside he got up to scan the streets for anything that might be happening. He didn't have super hearing like Spiderman so he had to move from rooftop to rooftop. He made his way closer to home as he patrolled wanting to finish for the night. As he got closer he noticed a car. A nice car. Seated near his apartment. It didn't seem like the usual gang or mafia type. It was like something from a high end company.

He rounded the building, leaping to rooftops that put him just into the line of sight to his window. Fumbling through each pouch until he found a scope usually put on a rifle. He used it to look into his window. The rooms were dark, seemed empty but Wade didn't want to risk it. There was another bag full of things just a few blocks away. He changed into the baggy jeans and hoodie inside, taking the whole bag of weapons with him unsure of how things would play out. He kept his weapons hidden and made sure everything was loaded before going to his apartment. Sans mask. He wanted to have some element of surprise.

As he walked closer to the entrance of his apartment he could see two men leaned against the wall. They watched every person come and go from the doors. Wade pulled his hood low and brought out his phone. An excuse to turn his head away from them as he walked in. Waiting inside were three more people. Two women and another man, each placed in areas to scout out the area. The front desk, the elevator, the stairs. Wade doubted decided to take the stairs, bringing his phone away from the woman as he pushed the door open. He walked up the first flight, checking to make sure it was empty before pulling out the gun with a silencer waiting for the door to open. 

Sure enough it did. The woman opened it, a gun in her hand. Wade waited until the door slammed shut behind her, he chose that moment to step out and shoot her. It wasn't a fatal shot but it was enough to put her into shock. He rushed down the steps, taking her gun before throwing her over his shoulder. He walked around underneath the staircase. He had to kick boxes aside but it worked. The woman groaned in pain as Wade dumped her down, using zip ties from the cart next to the boxes to tied her hands behind her back then her ankles. He tore through the boxes finding old hotel towels. He decided that'd work and stuffed what he could in her mouth before tying it around her head.

"Stay," he pointed at her. He shoved the boxes to hide her before rushing up the rest of the stairs. He peered into the first floor door finding one person wondering the halls. He walked up the second floor had one too. And the third. He took a deep breath going up to his floor finding the person. He walked out the door as quietly as he could when he turned. Deadpool crept up on him, listening to make sure the hall was quiet. When he was close enough he wrapped his arm around his throat, cutting off his air. He held onto the man until he passed out. The merc scooped up the unconscious body and ran to his room. He was glad to find it empty. So maybe they didn't know exactly where he lived. That was a good thing. 

That didn't lessen the threat. They were surrounded by civilians. Ending things in a firefight would be the worst scenario. He had to deal with this quietly. "I finished all the Assassin's Creeds," he muttered. "I can do this." He went to his room to change into his suit, stocking up on all his weapons. kissing each of his katakana before sheathing them. This wasn't going to be easy.  
\---  
And it wasn't. 

Wade was missing an arm, his couldn't move from his spot on the hall floor. He could hear muffled shouts and screams finding two bodies on the ground. He made it down to the second floor. He lost his arm on the fourth. Now there was a hunting knife in his spine paralyzing him. And people were starting to give him away. "Hey," he hissed at a teenage girl in a fastfood uniform. "Do me a favor? Take out this knife?"

"Like hell you creep!"

"Hey I just saved your life you brat!"

"W-who are you?"

"The person you owe your a favor. Now take out this damn knife." It took her two hands and a firmly planted foot on his shoulder blades but she removed it. He gave a pained groan just as she screamed. She was gone before Wade managed to pull himself up. His legs were still a bit numb but he managed to reload his gun just before more people rushed in. He shot at them, dragging himself behind an open door. They shot back, thankfully most of this floor was already empty and most of the agents were already taken care of. 

Wade had really tried to keep the unaliving rule in place but they were making it increasingly difficult. Especially when they brought in Weapon X's super soldiers. He managed to the last few out quickly, then limped out the front door to the sidewalk where the two men waited. He shot them both without looking, making his way to the black expedition he first saw. He shot out two tires before it started. Then another when he was close enough just to make sure it wasn't going anywhere.

The driver door opened, an armed man stepped out. Wade took the bullets with little to no reaction. He gripped the man's wrist, breaking it. The van was empty, he could see a bunch of fancy high tech equipment in the back. He dragged the man to the back. Once inside he held his gun to the man's head. "Start talking," he demanded.

"Eat a dick." Wade slammed the butt of the gun into his mouth. The man spat out a tooth.

"I'm not into cannibalism. I'm guessing you're Weapon X since you didn't start with that hail Hydra crap. Who's your boss?"

"Just kill me. This job sucks anyways."

Wade gave an annoyed groan smacking him with the gun again. "How about you tell me what I want and then I'll do whatever you ask okay?"

"I'm not talk-"

"I'm getting VERY impatient. I won't kill you but boy could I make you wish you were dead. You're from that torture dungeon and I'm not talking about the kinky kind. I sat in that shithole for months. It gave me plenty of ideas." The man swallowed staring at the barrel of Wade's gun before sighing.

"I only know who told us to come here. I don't know how high up they are."

"Good enough, name."

"They call him Max. I don't know a last name. I don't even know if that's his real name."

"Description?"

"Tall, brown hair, lots of scars. He's a big dude."

"How'd you find me?"

"We have eyes everywhere. People saw you come to this building a few times. We just put the pieces together." Wade sighed looking at the computer monitors.

"Can you wipe this address from your files?"

"No," Deadpool glared at him. "I can put it in as a failure but I can't clear it. Also, you kind of killed my whole squad. If I go back empty handed they'll know."

"Not exactly," he moved out of the way gestured the screens. "SHIELD's on your guy's ass. If you put in that they stopped you then I can escape it."

"I mean it might work," he shrugged. 

"Get to it," he snapped. He watched carefully the information was put in. "And word of advice? Get a better job."

The man sighed, "in this economy?"

"True," he muttered. "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Can you forget my face?" 

Deadpool smirked, holstering his gun and offering his hand. "Deal. And, sorry about your wrist."

"It's cool. They've got good healthcare."

Wade left the van, warning him that actual SHIELD agents will be here soon. Deadpool managed to get back to his room and gather a few things before leaving to a safe house out near the suburbs. It was more of a shack then a house. And the only furniture inside was a futon that was torn apart, a half broken coffee table, and an old radio. Seemed like squatters or druggies stayed here at some point. He cleaned up what he could and redressed in his civies. He made his way into the city for some food. And beer cause why the hell not? He even went farther into the city for those tacos he liked. He was more then a little upset. His home had been jeopardized and he had to sleep in what could have passed for a trap house.

He had a paper bag full of tacos in one arm and two cases of beer in the other. He was making his way back to the house when he heard it. "Wade?"

He turned, meeting a pair of wide brown eyes. Wade's naked face contorted into panic.


	17. Finally

Peter thought he'd go crazy if he had to sit another second in the tower. He was brimming with excitement now that his chest was healed. They slowed down on the medication to allow the incisions to heal. Once they were closed and Peter was able to lift his arms without pain Bruce said he should put the cream on every other day. As soon as he got the okay he went left shouting a goodbye to anyone who could hear.

It's not like anyone was being rude, if anything a bit overbearing. Being unable to go out as Spiderman was making him antsy. He was so used to always being busy that when he was finally free he had no idea what to do. The scheduled he had wasn't the healthiest but he had gotten used to it. It was a part of him. With everything that changed he became lost. Not physically obviously. It was like a part of himself had been scrambled up. He had lost himself. And in the haze of unfamiliarity he reached out to what he knew. And that, at the moment, was tacos.

The first lunch Wade and he had shared was tacos he said he got from a truck just a few blocks away. He wasn't able to see the man so he decided to get second best. The truck was still there serving people. He rushed up behind the last customer eager to eat. He took a step forward glancing to the front of the line to see how long he'd have to wait when he saw a familiar grey hoodie. When the bigger man turned around he saw the red spider on the front. He knew that hoodie. He grinned, stepping out of line to greet the man when he looked up and realized who he saw. He knew that face.

"Wade."

The man looked up, eyes widening in what looked like fear. Of course he was the same person! How had Peter not put it together? The scarred man he met at the laundry mat. Wade. The scarred mercenary. Wade. It was so obvious.

"Wade," he said again walking closer. The taller man whipped his head away. "You're...I've met you before! Wade why didn't you tell me?"

"Now's not a good time," he muttered lowly.

"Wh-right. Sorry. You're still on the case." Wade's shoulders went tense and he looked to Peter. Glancing at him from the side of his hood so that Peter wouldn't be able to see him completely. The younger smiled at him gesturing to the truck. "I was just about to get some too. Any recommendations?" The merc was clearly uncomfortable. Peter knew he should give the man space but hearing his voice was enough to sooth that lost feeling he had.

"Al pastor. Or carne asada with queso fresco."

Peter laughed nervously, "I'm defiantly not going to pronounce that correctly." He glanced up at Wade cupping the back of his neck. "Uh, well since we're already here do you maybe want to eat together?"

"Not now Peter."

"Because of the mask? Wouldn't it be better if people didn't know you were...the other you?" Way to be hypocritical, Peter thought bitterly.

Wade looked away again, "because of my face."

"Do they know you're face?"

"Some of them do," he mumbled. "That's not the point aren't you grossed out?"

"Um no? Should I be?"

This time Wade turned to him fully. "Yes! I've got prolapsed anus face!"

Peter opened his mouth but was unsure of what to say so he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "I don't think-"

"You don't have to be nice about it. I get that that's your thing but I'm fugly. At least be honest."

Peter crossed his arms now glaring. "I mean that open one on your forehead looks pretty painful but it's not that bad."

Deadpool reached up to swipe at his forehead wincing before glaring back. "You-I-I said you can be honest!"

"I was honest!" Peter leaned forward a bit taking a better look. "You...you kinda look like Ryan Reynolds."

"That is an insult to the beautiful man!" They both started at each other. Then Peter started laughing. And because Peter was laughing Wade had to too. It was more of a tense chuckle but it still made him smile. When they calmed down they seemed to realize they were on a crowded street. 

"Well I'm glad I got to see you," Peter smiled. "I didn't think we'd meet up for a while."

A faint pink took up Wade's skin in a random pattern around his cheeks. "Me either."

"Guess we still have a while to go," he murmured disappointed.

Deadpool looking down at the sidewalk. "I mean if my face doesn't bother you maybe we can eat?"

Peter beamed, "I'm not bothered. I just have to get the-" he pointed to the truck.

"I have enough for both of us," Wade offered lifting up the paper bag. Peter agreed and they started walking. The younger wasn't sure where he was just following Wade. He asked how the merc was and if there were any new leads. "Weapon X was at my apartment. I took care of them but it got SHIELD's attention. I had to move to a safe house outside of the city."

"Is that where we're going?"

Wade paused as if realizing where he was leading them. "I was but we don't have to go there. I'm okay with sitting somewhere?"

"I'm okay with going. Where else are you gonna finish all those," he gestured to the two cases of beer. 

"How old are you by the way?"

"21," Peter glanced at him. "You?"

"Older then you," Wade muttered. The hero waited for him to continue. "32"

11 years, that was a stretch. They were still in the same generation but it was still a larger gap then Peter anticipated. He found that he didn't mind though. He shook his head it's not like he should care anyways. They were just friends. At least that's what it seemed like. Wade was always flirting with him and it's not like Peter ever stopped him. 

It took a while but they eventually made it to Wade's safe house. "I can't decide if this is better or worse then your last place," Peter said looking around the bare room.

"I like the other place. Has less needles," he nodded to the trash pile in the corner. Peter didn't even want to know what kind of disease waited inside. Wade set his things down to fold the stained futon back into place. He took a blanket from one of his bags and draped it over the couch. The near broken coffee table was cleared off enough to set up the stuff. Wade fiddled with an old radio on a crate next to the couch. The static ended on station playing classic rock. 

"Beer?" Wade held one up to Peter who was dividing up the food. He looked at it unsure. He had expiermented with alcohol before but his tolerence was too high to actually get drunk. With a shrug he took it. He noticed now how the merc was unusually silent. He kept his hood on and wouldn't face Peter. 

"You can put the mask on," he said opening the beer. "If it bothers you."

"It's not that," he said quietly. Peter sipped the beer. It was just as unsavory as he remembered. "I'm just not used to other people looking at me. I mean I am but they usually...stare."

"I won't look if you don't want me to," Peter said just as lowly.

"It's not that either. I just..." with an irritated sigh he pushed the hood off his head. Peter had his head tilted to him slightly, unsure if he should be looking. Wade looked to him. "I want to get used to it."

Peter smiled at him kindly, "Okay."

Wade let out a shuttering sigh. Peter was quick to change the topic. Asking if he would refurnish the house. If he'd go back to his apartment. How the case was going. If there was anything he could do to help the move easier. "This house warming party is just what I need," Wade admitted downing another beer.

"Can you even get drunk," the younger asked with a smirk.

"I can. But it has to be gallons of the stuff." Peter could sympathize with that. He set the now empty can aside opening his hand for another one. Wade scoffed, "what about your tolerance?"

"It's pretty high," he smirked taking the can the merc gave him. Wade asked him about school and work. Peter told him all about the horrible mid terms and his god aweful boss who threatened to fire him for not getting any recent pictures of Spiderman. 

"He's out of town," Wade said leaning back into the couch. "On a mission with the Avengers."

"Now I know why he hasn't been around." Peter chugged the beer, swallowing his guilt. Wade was trusting him with his identity and he felt he was keeping so much from the scarred man. It was almost like he was drowning in shame. 

"What's you're favorite color?"

Peter glanced at him, "we going to play 20 questions?"

"Heck yes, I'm going to go crazy without a TV here."

The smaller man chuckled looking to the ceiling. "Blue."

Wade gazed at him for a second before smirking. "Damn. If only this was a AU where I had blue eyes." When the younger man went to ask what the hell he was talking about Wade just waved him off.

Peter snorted taking another drink for his can. "You?"

"I like red," the merc said kicking his feet up onto the coffee table making it creak.

"Red is nice," he agreed. "What's your favorite food?"

"Pancakes. Or enchiladas depends on who's making them. And tacos...I just really like food. You?"

"Pizza," Peter shrugged. Honestly he'd eat anything giving to him too. He did like that he could get a whole pie for only five bucks. He'd have pizza for a week straight sometimes. Unhealthy but also very satisfying.

Wade sighed looking down at the tacos, "I should order some."

"Can you really eat more after this?" The hero asked already overwhelmed with how much he had. The beer had helped fill him up too.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. No it's not." Wade chuckled downing the rest of the beer in his hand.

"Dogs or cats?" They traded back and forth, eventually getting through most of the tacos and a case of beer. They'd attempted a few drinking games but with just the two of them it ended quickly. Wade opened the other case as their laughter died out. Peter stared at the ceiling as he waited for Wade to ask the next question.

"Why did you talk to me that day in the laundry mat?"

Peter whipped his head to the merc not expecting the question. He thought back to that day not really remembering. It was months ago now he only recalled the man's face hidden under the hood. "I honestly can't remember that far back. But I'm pretty sure it was because it looked like you were staring at me. I thought I'd introduce myself."

"That was a while ago," the merc muttered. "Why'd you talk to me as Deadpool?"

"You introduced yourself to me. Thought I'd do the same," he shrugged. "It was kind of intimidating talking to the Merc with a Mouth."

"Sorry bout that."

The student shook his head, "don't be. I'm glad we met." They gazed at each other for a minute until Peter cleared his throat. "Why'd you talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to a boy with an ass as fine as yours?" The hero chuckled reaching forward to grab his own beer. He downed it hoping his blush wasn't too obvious. "How much does my face gross you out?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "didn't we already go through this."

"Scale of one to ten."

He sighed looking to Wade, "it's not that it grosses me out. It just looks...painful. I'm more upset because I can't begin to understand who'd do that to you. And I'm angry. Because it's clearly still effecting you."

"You gonna ask if they hurt," the mercenary teased.

"It's clear that they do. The open ones at least. Not going to lie there's a lot I want to ask. But I know that if you wanted to tell me you would have. I'm okay with not knowing," he looked to Wade. "Or waiting. Whatever it is. Whatever you need Wade I'm here for you." They stared at each other again. They seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. Peter couldn't help but notice how bright Wade's eyes were. Like a golden brown. "You have nice eyes."

Wade's face changed into the strange pattern of red. Peter now realized it was a blush. He slowly raised his hand, making sure Wade saw him as he did it. He didn't want to push him in any way. He just wanted to feel the heat in his skin. The tips of his fingers brushed along Wade's cheekbones feeling the uneven heated surface. Timid at first before he was sure, he cupped his cheek, leaning forward so that he could gently press his palm to his skin. He expected the merc to pull away. 

Instead his eyes fluttered shut with his head turned into Peter's hand. Touch starved, he thought vaguely. Peter wanted to help him. He wanted to take away those insecurities. He wanted to see him smile again. But most of all he wanted to be close to this man. He wanted to tell him about his own insecurities and how they seemed to disappear whenever Wade was around. How the scarred man had would take away the pain he's felt for years even if it was just for a few hours. "Peter."

Peter hadn't realized how close he had gotten. His body was turned to face the scarred man. He was leaned forward to look closer at the details of his bone structure. His chin was strong, square, leading to his jaw, angled up to give his cheekbones more shape. Straight nose between a pair of deep set eyes. They were soft though. Even under his low brow bone. Peter was hypnotized. Mapping out features with his thumb. "You've been drinking," Wade whispered. To himself or the other he wasn't sure.

"I'm not even drunk," Peter murmured. It was true. He didn't even feel tipsy, just full. "Neither are you."

"We shouldn't," he continued in the same soft voice. Peter could feel his breath brush against his face.

"Do you not want to?" For a second Peter was worried he had read their situation wrong. That the older man was only teasing him.

"That's not it," his eyes looked between the others. A mix of emotions pulled across his face. Most of them were of distress. Peter cupped his face with both hands soothing out his expression with his fingers. He could feel Wade hold his breath, eyes still frantically darting between his. "I want to."

"Me too," he breath against Wade's lips. And that was all it took for them to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffFFFFUCKIN FINALLY


	18. Talk To Him

Wade walked Peter home after their house party. Things had gone quiet for a while after their kiss but Wade had brought the conversation back. They ended up talking and drinking longer then they'd both anticipated. Deadpool demanded they walked back together when he noticed how the younger swayed where he stood. He gave the college student props. Sure Wade had been the one to drink most of the beer but Peter managed to keep sober enough. They stood closer now. Hands sometimes awkwardly touching, unsure if they should clasp together. They kept giving each other glances. Giddy chuckles shared between them.

"Is this it this time? No more meet ups," Peter asked a small pout on his lips that drove Wade insane.

"We should," the merc murmured looking around the crowded street wondering if there was anyone watching them now. 

"We're really bad at keeping space," Peter laughed. "Isn't this like the third time we've said this?"

Wade laughed too, "maybe we can meet up sometimes? I'll send you an address and time. We'll have to sneak around and be extra cautious. I won't be able to wear my mask..."

Peter's eyes were shimmering, wide with glee as he listened to him. "We can eat lunch together again?" Wade nodded timidly. "I can sneak around," the student said bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Wade grew serious, staring down at those doe eyes. "Okay. But we have to keep it a secret. Just in case they find me."

"I can do that," he smirked taking one scarred hand into his. "Anything so we can hang out again."

Wade's stomach flipped. He was still so scared that at any moment Peter would admit his face was just too disturbing. "Are you sure?" The student nodded smiling up him. "Okay."

Peter grinned lifting up his pinky. Deadpool chuckled locking his own with the smaller man. "I can walk home from here. It's just a few more blocks."

"You sure?"

"As positive as a proton."

Wade snorted, "I can't believe you just said that, you giant nerd."

Peter laughed, looking down at their still locked fingers. "I'll see you around."

The merc smiled down at him, "yeah."

They separated hands. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." They both stepped apart but neither of them made a move to leave. Wade was unsure of what to do. Hug? Kiss? Shake hands? It's been too long since he got involved with this kind of stuff! He had no idea what to do. Thankfully Peter did.

He rose up to his toes to plant a warm kiss on Wade's cheek. "Text me," he said before walking down the sidewalk disappearing into the crowd of people. The merc was standing there for a solid minute before a grin split his face. He seemed to float back to the safe house. He got a text from Peter saying he'd made it home safely. When Wade got home he fell back into the couch. A grin still on his face. It was chased away only minutes later with more nightmares.  
\----  
Wade was staring down the dark alley not really staring at anything. He was zoned out. He'd been standing there for a while now. People moved around him, keeping their eyes off the mask, armed man. The cool had begun to seep through his suit. Snow had fallen making the roads and sidewalks icy. He wanted to go home. To his apartment, where there was at least some kind of heating. SHIELD agents had been posted there, waiting for Weapon X and whoever stopped them. 

Wade now had three different groups after him. All of them seated around the building looking out for him. It was problematic. He wore civilian clothing over his suit and tried to avoid main streets. It was getting hard to patrol when there was someone waiting at every corner. He wondered how long he could go until he was caught.  
"Deadpool."

Wade turned to whoever called him. Startled to find Spiderman, clad in a scarf and heavy boots with a red beanie on his head. The merc cheered throwing his arms around the smaller man. He stumbled a bit but managed to hold onto him, patting Wade's back gently. "I'm so glad you're back," Deadpool sighed.

"Sorry I was gone so long," the hero chuckled. "How have things been?"

"Fucking horrible," Wade pulled away. "I've got half the city after me."

Spiderman put his hands on his hips, "What'd you do now?"

"Hey I've been on my best behavior!" The hero chuckled gesturing for them to walk. "It's the cops and SHIELD and Weapon X," he listed counting of on his fingers. "It's been a messy couple of weeks."

"Still haven't got any new leads?"

"I have a name but I don't know how good it is. I haven't found anything on him yet," he sighed. "What about you? How was the mission?"

"Pretty tame," Spiderman shrugged. "I was babied most of the time."

"So are you gonna be a big time Avenger now?"

"And leave you out here on the streets all alone," the hero sassed. "I don't think so." Wade swallowed down a squeal. It was exactly what Wade needed to hear. All the bitterness he felt for the last few weeks was erased with just those few words. 

"Spiderman and Deadpool," Wade said lifting up his fist.

"Deadpool and Spiderman," Spiderman said bumping his fist to Wade's. They began their patrol with a robbery. Or stopping one. It carried on through most of the night. The hero had to move them around frequently due to the police who seemed abundant in the streets. He gave a few muttered curses asking where they were earlier, sure they couldn't be around to stop crime but they could post around to keep an eye out for Deadpool.

It went on for hours. It was nearly three in the morning when they decided to call it a night. They stopped by a small shop to get some churros and hot chocolate. Deciding to stay huddled in the corner to try and warm up. "How've you been Deadpool? Outside of work," Spiderman asked taking a sip from the wax paper cup.

Deadpool became uncharacteristically bashful looking down at his cup. "Nothing I didn't already tell you," he mumbled.

"Oh?"

The merc twisted the cup in circles where it was on the table. "I met someone."

"Someone new?"

"No, I told you about him. He's a college student at NYU. He's super smart, like crazy smart. But he's humble about it. He's kind and funny and cute," Wade murmured stopping the twirling of the cup. "He doesn't care about my face." Spiderman swallowed looking down at his own cup. "I...I really like him Spidey. And I really don't want to hurt him." Deadpool sighed reaching up to hold onto his head. He was now regretting the promise to meet up with him again. It would pose so much danger for the civilian. "He can't be with me. He'd never be safe. If it's not Hydra or Weapon X it's SHIELD. It's another mercenary. It's one of my enemies. I...I could never be good enough for him."

"Do you want to be with him?"

Wade looked up at the hero who seemed serious now. "Yes."

"If there's anything I know about you Deadpool it's that you know how to make things work. It might be messy and things won't always end up the way you wanted but if you really like him, and he really likes you, then things will be okay."

"I used to think that too," Wade murmured.

"Have some faith. You can't just end things before even starting them."  
"He wouldn't be the first. I've...people have died because of me. They've been experimented on, changed. Because they got involved with me. I couldn't do that to Peter." Wade was sending himself into a downward spiral. The longer he went without seeing Peter the more time he had to think. That was a bad thing for the mercenary.

Spiderman let out a deep sigh picking up the churro. "Have you asked him how he felt about it?"

"I don't need to. No one would want that much trouble." And now he was depressed. He knew he shouldn't have let it drag on as long as he had. He knew it would be harder for him to break things off with Peter.

"Did you ask him," the hero asked again around a bite.

"No."

"Then how would you know what he wanted?" Wade stared at him while he dipped the churro in the hot chocolate. "Talk to him Deadpool."

Wade nibbled at his scarred lips. "What if he says he doesn't want to?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

Deadpool rubbed at his face, "I'm scared Spidey. I can take rejection but I...I don't want him to leave." He tried to be careful but before he knew it he was attached to the student. Those doe eyes boring their way into his heart.

Spiderman set his food aside and reached over the small table to rest a hand on Wade's forearm. "Then don't push him away." The merc looked up at him, "you only live once right?"

"You did not just YOLO me." Spiderman laughed pulling his hand away. Wade let the words sink in. While he still didn't fully believe them he knew the hero was right. He had to at least ask Peter how he felt. With a deep breath he straighten up determined to get back to his usual up beat mood. "Hey, how do you feel about doing a meet-and-greet with an awesome family I know?"


	19. Chapter 19

Peter stood on the porch with Wade. He was dressed in civilian clothes, a long sleeve underneath a video game t shirt, a pair of jeans, boots, and a big winter coat. It was in the closet with the other new clothes. He preferred his own, but he tried to keep his wardrobe and Peter's separated. He had his mask on, like Wade did. The merc also dressed in civies. Peter had no idea who the family was just that they had to travel a couple of hours to get here. Wade insisted it was worth it and it would only be for dinner. It was an early christmas present.

It was the day before christmas eve. Peter had promised his Aunt May that he'd see her tomorrow since they weren't able to meet for Thanksgiving. He already bought her a small gift and hoped this year would be alright. This was always a hard time for both of them. They always had a nice time together. They cooked a big meal, watched christmas movies with desert, exchanged gifts, sometimes they'd go caroling with the neighbors. But at the end of the night, sitting in the small sparsely decorated living room there would be a time when they cried. When they thought about the people that weren't there to share the moment with. When they realized that they were the only ones left.

"Ready?" Peter blinked out of his daze. He cleared his throat and nodded. Wade rang the doorbell, the sound of small feet following after. The door was thrown open by a small girl. Her mass of brown hair hair thrown across her face, wide brown eyes landing on Spiderman, then Deadpool. Instead of running like any kid would her face lit up. A big smile on her face as she threw herself at him. "Dad!"

Peter gaped at the girl Wade had now picked up. Twirling her around with a laugh. "Hey sweetheart! I know it's early but Merry Christmas."

"You brought Spiderman," she yelled pulling away to look at the hero. 

He waved awkwardly, still shocked to find out Wade had a child. "Hi."

"Heck yes, how's that for a christmas present?"

"No fair," she pouted. "My gift is just-"

"Ah! Spoilers!"

A woman walked to the doorway, an amused smirk on her face. "Here a little early aren't you?"

"Had to move some things around," Wade shrugged. "I brought a guest, hope you don't mind."

The woman nodded to Peter, "Spiderman."

"Ma'am."

"Emily Preston," they shook hands. 

"And this beautiful lady is Elenor," Wade said setting her down. 

"Ellie," the girl pronouced holding her hand out to shake Peter's. 

"Nice to meet you," the hero said. He noticed her eyes. They were the same color as Wade's. 

"Do you have room for two more at the dinner table?"

"I'll see what I can do," Emily said leting them in. Ellie pulled them into the living room where two boys were playing on an xbox. They immidiatly stopped and rushed over to Spiderman bombarding him with questions and praises. 

"Hey you guys be careful he's an awkward spider." Peter turned to glare at Wade who laughed. Ellie joined them, asking about Spiderman's battles and how he produced webs. They all ended up seated in the living room as Peter told them about his web shooters and how he could stick to walls. They had gone on about his abilities and a few of his enemies until dinner was called.

"Do you still team up with my dad," Ellie asked when the boys ran to the table. 

"Yeah."

"Can you watch him for me? I know he can heal and stuff but he's does really stupid things sometimes." 

Peter snorted, almost choking on his laugh. "Yeah I will," he lifted up his pinky. She beamed locking her finger with his. 

"You know my dad talks about you a lot." She said as they made their way to the dining room.

"Oh? Anything bad?"

"No. He said you have a nice butt." Peter sputtered tugging on the hem of his shirts. 

"Ellie," Wade snapped as he set down a bowl of mashed potatoes.

She shrugged innocently, "you did." It's not like Wade hadn't told him before but to hear he was talking about him to his daughter made his stomach flutter. Wade muttered under his breath as he helped set the rest of the table. Peter took a seat next to the scarred man on one side of the table. Ellie sat on his other side. Across from them Emily's sons, and at one end of the table was their father. On the other was Emily.

They talked about the kid's school and how the holidays were going. The kids all talked over one another keeping things loud and constant. It was nice. Peter had never had any siblings. Family dinners were always just him, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May. He always wished he had siblings. But after his parents passed he figured it was better that it was just him. 

"What about you Spiderman?"

"Sorry," he asked bringing himself out of thought. 

"Is the heroing business all that you do?"

He glanced at Wade trying to think of a way to respond without giving too much away. "I go to school too."

"High school?"

"College."

"On a better track then that one," she said pointing to Wade.

"Hey," he gasped. They laughed and changed the topic to something else. After dinner Ellie and Wade sat by the Christmas tree. Ellie gave him a gift and Wade all but squealed as he tore it open. It was a sweater, handmade with the help of Emily. It was red with Deadpool's symbol in the middle. Peter wandered off as he thanked Ellie. He was pulled outside with the boys who demand to see his web shooters. He made a zip line from the house to a tree, not too tall in case they fell. He had a snowball fight too. And they ended the night with them all building an igloo. Or trying to. Wade managed to get it standing but the roof caved in.

"Alight Ellie," Wade said as they stood on the porch. "I've gotta go."

The light attitude changed. Ellie seemed to be holding back tears as she stared at her dad. "When are you going to visit again?"

He sighed placing his hands on her shoulders, "it's gonna be a while. I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded solemly and Wade gave her another hug.

"Be careful okay?"

"Okay. You better get those grades up when school starts," he mumbled into her hair. Peter stood just a few steps away looking at the car Deadpool had borrowed from somewhere. "I love you mi corazon."

"I love you too." Wade was quick to leave after that. Not looking back as he took long strides to the car. Ellie looked to Peter, who lifted up his pinky to remind her of the promise. She gave him a small smile and waved. He did too. The ride back to the house was quiet. The radio played christmas carols. It wasn't tense, it seemed melancholy. Peter knew Wade was upset for having to leave, he'd never seen the man as happy and at ease as he was with Ellie.

"She was nice. Ellie," Peter spoke.

"Yeah," Wade murmured quietly. "Sorry I didn't tell you who she was."

"It's fine," the younger turned to look out the window. "Just wasn't expecting it." He leaned back still feeling full from dinner. "Thanks for bringing me along. It was nice to eat at a full table."

"Thought you had a full table at Stark's place?"

"Some times," if Tony or Bruce wasn't working on a project. Or if there weren't any missions. "It's different with them. We're all adults. And we're always talking about missions or work."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

Wade chuckled, "what about your family?" Peter was quiet, he pictured Aunt May in her nurse uniform sitting in the dining room over a cup of coffee, tired eyes fixed to the small kitchen window. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's just me and one other person right now. We don't get to see each other too often."

"Yeah I can get that." 

Peter picked at the small whole in his sleeve. While he had been good at acting like nothing had happened he was still giddy around Deadpool. He had kissed him after all. And now he had met Wade's family. There was still a heavy amount of guilt in his stomach but now that he was sure of his feelings and hearing how Wade felt about him the other day he wanted to tell the other man everything. He just had to find the right time. Right now with the holidays being such a big distraction he decided it'd be best after Christmas. Maybe he'd meet up with him on New Years. He would ask to meet on a rooftop, take off the mask, tell him how he felt. That is if Wade didn't hate him for keeping such a huge secret. 

"Thanks for trusting me," Peter mumbled pulling at the hem of his mask now feeling like it was suffocating him. He really hoped the older man didn't hate him for it. He was in far too deep. Wade hummed staring forward at the icy road. They were traveling at a slow pace to avoid an accident. But that also meant it would take longer for them to get back to the city. It had just started to snow. Fat snowflakes collecting on the side of the road covering any tracks. If it continued this way there'd be a whole new layer by morning.

"Thanks for coming with me," Wade finally murmured. Peter looked to him, a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter stood at the doorstep of his old home gripping the strap of his backpack. There was a wreath on the door. A few of the neighborhood kids were running though the snow. He glanced back at the festive decorations, a few snowmen occupying the streets. They were a few families gathering together, the streets full of lighthearted chatter and laughter. He kept his eyes to the door knocking again. This time he could see Aunt May making her way to the door through the window.

"Peter," she greeted as the door swung open. "Oh it's so good to see you sweetheart," she said as Peter hugged her. 

"You too Aunt May," he mumbled into her shoulder. The smell of home sending him back. It was a pleasant, nostalgic smell. It wasn't exactly full of good memories but they weren't bad either. 

"Come in," she laughed leading them to the kitchen. Peter shut the door behind himself before following. It looked like she had already started dinner. 

"Need any help?"

"I'm done with most of it now I'm just waiting for the oven. How are you dear? Tell me everything," she said getting two mugs from the cupboard. Peter set his bag down by the table and retrieved the milk from the fridge. He grabbed the sugar from the corner next to the refrigerator then set them both beside his aunt where she poured warm coffee into both mugs. 

"It's going good. I finished all my mid terms, Mr. Stark's talking about giving me a job. I don't know if I'll have one for long at the Bugle," he murmured. Jameson wasn't pleased that Peter hadn't been able to turn in any new photos of Spiderman. He was planning on taking new ones after the holidays. He hoped Jameson could hold off that long.

"Good." She set the mugs down at the table, each of them taking a seat. "No offence or anything sweetie but that Jameson man is awful."

"Trust me aunt May, I know," he sighed bringing the cup to his lips. "How's work?"

The woman sighed running a hand through her salt and pepper hair, "tiring. They have me working at odd hours, not long enough to get all my paperwork done. Then they let the other nurses leave while I'm on shift so I have those patents and their paperwork," she stared down at the cup. "They want so much done but they won't hire anyone else. It's the same as usual I guess."

"Why don't you retire," he asked setting the mug down. She had a couple years left but she had never taken a sick day or showed up late. She was a model employee. She'd been working for them for over thirty years now. 

"It's just two more years," she said with a small shrug. "If I go through to the end I'll get all the benefits. It'll be worth it."

He frowned but didn't push any further. If he had the money he would have paid off the rest of the mortgage and anything else she needed. But he had nothing to offer. He couldn't even take care of himself. He could put all his efforts into school. If he did well enough he could get a job in a big company like Stark Industry. At least he hoped so. Something that could let him pay off the student loans and still give him enough to help out his aunt.

"I think the oven's ready now," May said getting up.  
\----  
They had managed to eat most of what May had made. It left them both in a food coma but it was so nice to be warm and full. They both sat on the couch watching a claymation christmas movie next to the small christmas tree May recovered from the hospital. Peter pulled the neatly wrapped gifts from his backpack and left them on the table for her to open whenever. It was just a pair of scrubs and a new pair of shoes. She had gotten him a pair of new sneakers in his favorite color. They shared the plate of freshly bake sugar cookies, laughing over old memories. It was like every christmas they had before. 

"Aunt May," he said twisting his the end of his long sleeve. "I uh, I met someone recently."

She immediately turned all her attention to him. "Met someone? As in..."

"We aren't dating but I mean," he cleared his throat. "I-I'd like to."

"Oh Peter I'm so glad you're putting yourself out there again. Who is it? Someone from school?"

"No, I mean I met...him...at school." He gave his aunt an anxious glance. He had never told her of his sexuality. Honestly he wasn't so sure for himself. When he met someone he just knew what he felt. He knew what to do.

She stared at him for a second before smiling, placing a hand on his cheek. "He makes you happy?"

"Yeah," he said face going heating up. "He does."

"Good, tell me everything," she patted his cheek before settling back into the couch.

"We talked during a break in my classes and he came by the next day to give me lunch. He's older then me, he funny, loud, smart, really strong. He's uh...between jobs right now. He's kind of seen in a bad light but he's got a good heart. He's been trying really hard lately." The more he thought about him the more he missed Wade. "He's a good man."

"I'm happy for you Peter," she smiled. They shared a laugh and May began telling stories of how she first met uncle Ben. They talked until the movie restarted, May nearly falling asleep on the couch until Peter woke her up. They bid each other good night.

Peter decided to stay the night there, he'd go back to the tower tomorrow morning. He went to his old room, hit with more nostalgia as he looked around. Nothing had changed. Old photos still sat around the decade old computer at the desk. There were still a few leftovers from his projects with the webshooters, stay tools hanging around. He never needed them now that he had access to the Stark Tower lab.

Everything about the place made his head spin. He wandered to the closet finding all his old clothes still inside. They were old, stretched out and worn. One of the first things he worked on getting when he moved out was a new wardrobe. He was comfortable wearing more fitting clothes now. There were still a few oversized clothes he kept but rarely wore outside the house. He was glad that at least now he had a pair of new shoes. The old ones had begun to tear.

With a sigh he flopped onto the bed staring at the wall on the other side. It was cover with a collage of old photos. Friends from high school, some of his aunt and uncle, from when he first met the avengers, mostly of Gwen. He sighed plucking on of them off the wall. The blonde girl what smiling widely, blue eyes squinted, nose crinkled, freckles spanned out across her face. She looked so happy. He clenched his jaw sticking it back to the wall. Any time he saw her he was reminded of that night in the clocktower. He could still see it behind closed eyes. He could still feel the weight in his arms.

His eyes watered, a sob suck in his throat. He turned away from the wall only to find more pictures of her on the desk. Turning his head into the pillow he gasped pulling it close to his face. The memory of losing her was always so vivid. It never failed to send him back down that dark train of thought. It left him feeling heavy and hallow at the same time. With another gasp he got up, wrapping a blanket over his shoulders he went to his window. It got stuck a few times but he pulled it up enough for him to climb out onto the awning roof. 

He sat with his back against the wall, blanket tight around his shoulders. The street was lit with different colored lights. The snow making them seem brighter, ice making colors reflect. The cold worked on waking him up. It nipped at his skin giving him something to focus on. His breath was visible. He could feel his tears freeze on his lashes. The smell of the cold city air, the sound of cars slowly driving over ice a few blocks away. All his senses woke to distract him from himself.

He took in the freezing air gratefully, face pressed to his knees. Looking out on the empty street gave him some assurance. He let out another sob letting himself cry as he sat in the cold. The pain from years ago had still surfaced, almost giving him a panic attack, instead he just cried. The sound muffled into his legs. He cried until his eyes were too dry. Until he throat ached. Until he couldn't anymore. 

He was reduced to shuttering sobs when he finally looked up. His body jolting with each heavy breath. He set his chin on his knees staring out at the shimmering street. There was a buzzing noise that distracted him. He lifted up the blanket finding his phone in his pocket. He pulled it from his pocket seeing a message from snapchat. He opened it, a picture of Wade showed up, a filter with a mess of christmas decorations around his face. He was grinning above the words Merry Christmas. He took a picture of the street with a text reading Merry Christmas. He got a message seconds later.

Dedp00: are you on a roof???

PeterPrkr: yeah

Dedp00: why? Ptr that's so dangerous pls be careful

Peter smiled down at the abriviation of his name. Wade had done it when making fun on his username. 

PeterPrkr: it's just the awning.

Dedp00: that's a strange place to be at night

PeterPrkr: more dangerous then the thirty second floor with no ladder??

Dedp00: it was for a mission and the ladder fell AFTER I WENT UP THERE

PeterPrkr: you jumped off the ledge.

Dedp00: I caught myself on the fifteenth floor

PeterPrkr: then broke your arm and fell the rest of the way.

Dedp00: I healed

PeterPrkr: I didn't. I can still see your broken legs in my mind. Why did you send me that picture?

Dedp00: because my legs made a 69! 

Dedp00: sorry baby boy didn't mean to scar you

PeterPrkr: it's okay, just please be more careful. Also please don't send me anymore of your horrible injuries.

Dedp00: can i call you?

Peter stared at the screen not expecting him to ask. He knew he still sounded hoarse from crying. But hearing his voice might help him get back to normal. Instead of answering he called the merc.

"Peeetey Piiiiie," Wade deep voice sang in his ear. "Merry Christmas!"

"It's still Christmas Eve," Peter murmured with a small smile.

"You sound off. Where you crying?"

Peter blinked staring at the snow, "uh, a bit. It's just...old memories. They always come back on the holidays."

"Do you want to talk about it."

Peter picked at a stray thread on his blanket. "There's just a lot of people I've lost that I miss. I just," he took in a deep breath fighting off more tears. "I wish I could see them again."

There was a deep sigh on the other line, "that's the worst. I'm sorry baby boy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Talking to you helps," the hero muttered.

"Aw if only I could be there. We could cuddle up and drink hot chocolate."

"And eat cookies," Peter chuckled wrapping his free arm around his legs.

"And tamales! We'll sing some carols, take some super cute selfies by the christmas tree, stay up all night to catch the fat man who breaks in." Peter laughed resting his head on his knees again. "Maybe we'll end up under some mistletoe," he murmured almost silently.

"I'd like that," the younger man whispered with a blush.

Wade chuckled almost nervously, "really? Even with my face?"

"Because it's your face."

"I know you're totally bullshiting but I'm gonna flail around like a teenage girl anyways." There was a sound as if he really was that made Peter chuckle.

"I miss you," he said softly making the other side quiet. "I mean I know we text like every day but I miss you."

"I miss you too." Decided that it was time to go back inside, his runny nose was starting to freeze. He struggled to get himself back in with one hand and ended up falling on his face with a grunt. "Pete?"

"Ow," he moaned dragging the rest of himself inside.

"Peter? Did you fall? Please don't tell me you fell off the roof. Can you move? Wait don't move yet!"

Peter pulled the phone back to his ear. "'M fine. Just fell coming back in through the window," he sat up with a wince rubbing his nose. "Facefirst."

There was silence for a second before Wade's laugh came though. It made Peter smile. "Sorry Pete, that sounds hilarious."

"It was pretty funny," he admitted standing up. He glanced at the wall of pictures as he peeled off his now wet socks. 

"How's your face?"

"Bruised," got situated in bed glancing at the alarm clock above his head. It was almost midnight. "I'm staying in my childhood house at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. Like I went back in time."

"Good weird or bad?"

Peter stared at the pictures on the desk, "I don't know."

"Hmm, I bet it's super nerdy in there. High School Peter was probably in the chess club."

"Academic Decathalon," Peter muttered.

Wade laughed again, "aw! Did you wear turtle necks and glasses?"

"I had glasses," he glanced at them on the shelf with the rest of the stray gadgets. "They were v neck sweaters."

"Ohhhh my god please continue."

Peter grimaced thinking about the pre-t years and how he had lost some of his closet friends after coming out. "I wasn't special I just worked hard. I needed a scholarship."

"Any boyfriends? Or girlfriends? What are you into by the way?"

The younger cleared his throat, "I'm bi, I guess. I had a few crushes?" People just thought he was a butch lesbian. He wasn't very lucky in the dating department except for... He glanced at the pictures of Gewn. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay. I'm just thinking of a tiny Ultranerd Peter. You're so adorable."

Peter blushed pulling the blanket up over his shoulder, "I'm really not."

"Would you want to meet up soon? I have a place we can meet at."

"Yeah," Peter said pulling the blanket over his head. "Sounds good." Peter would tell him. He had to tell him the truth.

The was silence then Wade cheered, "Merry christmas baby boy." Peter pulled his phone away to look at the time. It was midnight.

He grinned, "Merry christmas Wade."


	21. Chapter 21

Wade sat at the small round table glancing around the shop. This place wasn't his style. It was small, decorated like a with vintage nicknacks and plants. They served organic food, nothing he'd usually eat. Most of it he hadn't even heard of. But it was quiet with little to no popularity. It was a great place for them to hide and just close enough for Peter to stop by from school. He was dressed in his civies, looking out the large windows in the front waiting for Peter to appear. He had missed seeing him. They'd sat together just a few weeks ago but it felt like months. 

He had it bad.

There was a small ring as the door opened. Wade blinked up at the man who walked in. Dressed in a faded navy sweater, white color peering out from the v neck, old brown leather jacket on his shoulders that looked much too big. A pair of jeans faded blue jeans and fresh navy convers on his feet. He stomped on the small mat clearing the snow from them. Wade couldn't look away from his face, rosy from the cold. His brown hair it's usual mess on his head.

Peter spotted him almost instantly. He grineed and waved making his way to the table. "Hey."

"Hi," Wade murmured near breathless.

"Didn't peg you as a glutten free, dairy free, non gmo kind of guy," Peter smirked shrugging the leather jacket off.

Wade grinned pulling his hood lower on his face, "it's quiet." Peter hummed glancing down at the menu on the table. "I asked for soda and go lecuted," he pouted.

Peter laughed flipping it over to read the drink menu. "Tea then?"

"I want a coke, not leaf water." He jolted when his hood was lifted. Peter had two fingers pinched on the end, lifting it just enough so that he could see the other's eyes. 

The student smiled, eyes filling with amusment, "Leaf water is good for you."

"So I've been told," Wade grumbled. The younger chuckled letting the hood go. A waitress came over with a pressed smile asking for their order. Peter asked for tea and rice cake, she looked to Wade as if daring him to ask for soda again. He just said he'd have the same as Peter.

"How's the case going," the student asked reading the label of the hotsauce on the table. At least that's what Wade thinks it is.

"Things have been quiet lately. I haven't found anything yet." He had been looking for any leads on a man named Max but it seemed like it was a fake name afterall. 

"How are you," Peter asked putting his elbow on the table and his face in his hands. 

"I was missing you, it's all good now," he smirked lifting his hood enough to look Peter in the eye.

The other man blushed with a small smile, "I missed you too."

Wade swallowed pulling his hood back down. The waitress came back with their orders. The cake was bland and dry, Wade left the rest on his plate giving it a face. Peter chuckled taking a sip of his tea. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I spent christmas at my aunt's house," he said putting his leg out to show his shoes. "She got me these."

"Thought those were new," Wade remembered the old torn ones he used to wear. He was about to get him some on his own.

"Nice sweater," Peter said pointing to the red sweater Ellie had made him. 

"Thanks, it was a christmas present," the merc said smiling at it fondly. The talked about their christmas vaugly, Peter moving his chair closer to the other man's halfway through effectivly making the merc blush as bright as his sweater. At some poing they both had their hands on the table. Wade's slowly inching closer to Peter's, twitching every so often as he was stopping them from touching. Peter was the one to grab his hand first. Their fingers intertwined as he talked about a thesis he was working on.

"Want to go for a walk," the smaller man asked. Wade agreed and they walked just a few blocks to the park. It was almost empty do to the cold. Both of them stood close together still holding hands. Wade shoved them into his his hoodie pocket.

"No way, Bowser would totally beat Donky Kong."

"Okay okay," Peter laughed giving in on that one. "What about Zelda and Palutena?"

Wade hummed, "their pretty evenly matched. I'm gonna say Zelda, just cause she's kinda a badass."

"I can accept that. Link vs. Clou-"

"Cloud."

"Ah, you did not just dismiss my boy like that," Peter said stopping on the snowy sidewalk. "You know Link would kick his ass."

"Only becasue he's got long range advantage."

Peter pouted, "that's what makes him the best."

Wade laughed, "if it was just a battle of swords I'd say Cloud."

"I'm still with Link."

"We'll play next time then. I'll Super Smash your bubble butt into second place."

Peter's face changed shades but he laughed until he was wheezing. "It's on." He looked over noticing how Wade was staring he brought his free hand up to his face selfcautiously. "What?"

"Nothing you're just really cute when you're smiling." The shorter man's face went even darker as he lifted his collar up trying to hide. The merc reached up to skim his fingers over the collar keeping Peter from hiding. He looked up at Wade as the scarred man let his warm hand cup his cheek. 

Peter leaned into his hand, "you're warm." Wade pulled out his other hand and held the other side of his face. The student chuckled putting his hands over Wade's. 

"Gotta keep the geek warm."

Peter pouted again reaching up to cup his face too. "Gotta keep the giant man child warm."

Wade let out a bark of laughter crowding closer to Peter noticing how cold it really was. The student's warm hands made a chill run down his spine. They were both chuckling as they stood toe to toe trying to warm up. Peter was peering up at the taller man though his lashes still blushing. Wade suddenly realized how close he was, how the other could see his face clearly, he was touching his skin. He swallowed about to step back when Peter's hands dipped further lacing them behind his head.

Peter's eyes looked between Wade's as he moved up to his toes as if giving him time to move. But Wade couldn't even if he wanted to. Those big brown doe eyes only pushing him further into the void until their lips touched. His whole body went warm, the cold fizzed out against the warmth of his lips. One of his hands disappearing into Peter's wild hair, the other dropping to wrap around the smaller's waist. Dragging him close and upward so that he could keep him up instead of Peter's toes.

Peter's arms wound around his neck tilting his head so that they kissed deeper. Wade was timid, he wasn't the first to move, not the first lick forward, but when Peter did to let him know it was okay he made sure it was something the brunnet would never forget. His tounge curling up against the roof of Peter's mouth, tilting the man's head back. Wade was lost in it. Peter tasted like mint and honey and it drove the merc wild. He didn't want to pull away until the taste was ingraved into his mind.

And Peter gave back, they parted for a second to breath before Peter was kissing him again. Tounge pressing forward, one hand spayed out on the back of Wade's head. When they parted again Wade's knees were weak, his arm around Peter's waist slowly lowering the smaller man. Still close enough to be breathing in each other's air. Peter's fingers idly carresing the back of the merc's head. They stared at each other for a few seconds before chuckling. They took a step back from each other Wade was the first to speak, "do you want me to walk you home?"

"No it's-" he was cut off by a ring. The lose of his hands made the merc shiver. Peter looked at the phone screen and answered with a warm, "hello?" Wade turned to give him some privacy. "Hello? Aunt May?" There didn't seem to be an answer. "Aunt May are you alright?" Wade glanced at Peter just as he went tense. "Who the hell is this?" Wade furrowed his brows taking in the sudden change of posture. Peter turned, voice low as he spoke. "If you hurt her I'll- put her back on! Don't- Hello?! Hey!"

"What's wrong," Wade asked.

Peter turned to him wide eyed, "someone called me on my aunt's phone. Someone...someone took her."


	22. Chapter 22

Peter ran back to the tower apologizing to Wade as he went. A man had answered after what sounded like fabel breathing. He demanded Peter show up at the address he'd send or his aunt would die. He wasn't aloud to tell anyone except for Deadpool who he said to bring along. It was short, cold, and followed by his aunt murmuring a faint 'Peter'. He ran inside the building, straight to the elevator. "Jarvis! Penthouse, now," he gasped yanking off his jacket. The elevator moved at a speed that made his ears pop. He didn't care, he needed to get out to the address. 

"Peter," Clint asked as he ran by.

"Can't talk," he shouted running to his room. He shucked off his clothes as he ran to the closet. His suit waiting on a hanger inside. He changed quickly, about to run out when a phone started to ring. It was the company phone. He yanked the mask down letting the voice changer start before answering. 

"Spidey? I need some help-"

"Deadpool! Me too meet me on-"

"No it's important. Peter's aunt-"

"Was kidnapped yeah he told me."

"He...he told you?

"I don't have time to explain just meet me outside the city I'll send you the address," he pulled out his personal phone finding the text. It was sent just a few seconds after the call from Aunt May's phone. He sent the address to Wade before rushing outside.

"Whoa what's the rush kid," Tony asked, it looked like he was about to knock on his door. 

"I can't explain I just have to go," he said running around him.

"Peter-"

"I'll be with Deadpool. Call him if you need anything," he shouted going to the balcony. He ran right over the ledge, shooting a web out once he was low enough sending himself flying over the city. He had to get to aunt, that's all he was focused on.  
\----  
Wade was already at the place when Peter got there. He landed beside the man who jolted at the unexpected entrance. "Spidey! Jesus don't sneak up on me like that."

"Have you seen anything," Spiderman asked looking around.

"Not yet, but that car is looking pretty shady." Peter looked to where Wade pointed. As soon as they looked the car doors opened. Four people walked out, two of them in armor.

"Where is she," Peter demanded walking up to them. 

"She's not with us."

Peter lifted his fist about to punch the man with all his strength when one of the guards stepped forward. He lifted a gun but Deadpool stepped up and knocked it away. The leader lifted a hand to stop the rest of them and Wade took a step back. "What do you want," he asked in a dark voice.

The man who seemed to be leading the thing wore a black suit and a pair of sunglasses. "Spiderman and Bruce Banner have created a medication we are interested in. We want the original serum or it's formula."

Peter felt sick, he knew this was what they were after but it still brought a feel of dread in his stomach. "I don't have the original serum."

"Then you will retrieve it for us or the woman dies."

"We want proof of life," Wade said crossing his arms.

The man sighed but brough a phone from his pocket. He dialed a number keeping an eye on us, "show the woman." That was all he said, then he turnned the screen. Tied up to a metal chair in what looked like an empty dirty room was his aunt May. She was shaking, still in her scrubs, usual bun a mess. Peter stepped forward again to attack the man. Wade set a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"You have one hour. At this address."

Peter glared wishing he could just take care of them all here. But he had no idea where May was. Deadpool gripped his arm and led him away, never turning his back to the people. When they were far away enough he let Peter go. He let out a fustrated sigh clasping both of his hands onto his head. He paced along the empty sidewalk trying to calm down enough to think.

"What kind of medicine are they asking for," Wade asked quietly.

Peter shook his head, "a bad one. I can't give it to them it'll...it's dangerous."

"Hey Spidey," Wade murmured softly. "Chill we'll figure this out. I put a tracker on that guy all we have to do is see where it goes." Spiderman nodded taking a deep breath. The merc took out a phone turning it to Peter to reveal a map. There was a red dot marking what he guessed was the men.

"I have a spot nearby we can restock then we'll go wherever they stop," Wade was already headed down the street. "You know Peter," he asked making the hero tense.

"Yeah he uh- takes my pictures for the newspaper."

"So you gave him your number?"

"Something like that," he muttered. Deadpool was quick to reload once he got to the bag hidden by the bridge.

"Alright, let's find these guys," Deadpool with a grin. They ended up back at Wade's place. Peter noted how much cleaner it seemed. He would have praised the man if he wasn't so distracted. They went straight to Wade's laptop to look up the GPS. "Whoa, they'd aren't that far. I have a car, we'll be other there in no time."

"We need a plan."

"We'll need to scout out the place first."

"Then let's go," Peter said already heading for the fire escape. 

"Whoa, let's use the front door. The car's just around the corner." They both made it downstairs, ignoring the looks as they made their way to a car Peter was familiar with. As they drove Peter picked at his web shooters. 

"Thanks by the way, for helping me out," he said keeping his eyes down. 

"No problem. I kind of have to, it's Peter's aunt. I have to get her back." Peter kept quiet. He wanted nothing more then to tell him the truth. Especially now. But they had better things to focus on. 

The hero glanced over at Wade when he noticed it. A pair of headlights coming in their direction. "Wade," he shouted just as the other car hit sending them rolling on the icy street. Peter's head smacked against the passenger side window knocking him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short read the end notes of the last posted chapter for the update


	23. Chapter 23

Wade's entire right side ached and itched. A feeling he knew well. He was healing. He wanted to reach over and scratch at the irritated skin but his wrist wouldn't move from where it lay. Deciding to wake up he blinked his eyes open. They stung under the harsh light over him. With a pained groan he turned his head. There were machines next to him, ones that were usually in hospitals. But this wasn't a hospital.

The walls behind it were stained. The room smelled of mold and blood. It brought back horrible memories. Wade thought that maybe he was in another nightmare. But as he woke he could tell this was as real as the ache in his leg. He looked down, finding his broken arm and leg straped down to the bed he was in. The sound of his skin stitching together echoed against the title floors. The sound of his heartbeat only rising louder. 

He was dressed in a grungy hospital gown. His scarred skin bare. He swallowed, pressing his head back into the matress trying to calm himself down. He made it out of here once before. He could do it again. Couldn't he? How had he even got here? He remembered visiting Ellie. Oh god had they go to the house? No.

He was in the car. He was talking to Spiderman. They were on their way back into the city. He remembered Spiderman shouting then pain. His whole left side was crushed. He remembered yelling in pain, turning his body anyways to shield the hero from glass as it rained in from the now smashed windows. Spiderman was already uncautious. Wade panicked at the sight of his body lulling around as the car spun. And then things were dark.

He was here. Spiderman was somewhere in the building. Wade had to get him out. 

"Wade Wilson," Wade turned his head to the door not even realizing it opened. A woman with bright red hair and equally as bright lipstick stepped in. Her lab coat suggested she was one of the scientists around here. "Boy oh boy, you are one slippery bastard."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Name's Blaze, I'll be your doctor from now on." She went over to the machines looking over the sheet of paper by them.

"Doctor? Or psychotic scientist?"

She hummed giving him a grin, "you are going to be more of an experiment then a patient so I guess the second? Don't worry though! We're working on a something that'll knock your lights out once and for all."

"Good luck," he spat glaring at the ceiling.

"Bruce Banner did most of the work for us so our luck is plentyful as is," she laughed.

"What?"

"Bruce Banner? Genius doctor that can turn into a giant green monster? He created a nifty no healing serum for that spider kid." Wade's mind went reeling. Spiderman was using a no healing serum? They managed to create something like that? Why? "Unfortunantly it isn't strong enough or last long enough to kill you just yet. We've got a few more improvments to make." Wade swallowed looking up to the ceiling. 

"Where is Spiderman?"

She laughed loudly, causing the merc to wince as it echoed around the room. "Spider MAN is in another room. I'm surprised, you knocked out longer then she was. And we've pumped almost all our setatives into her by now." Wade narrowed his eyes. What the hell was this psycho talking about? 

"He's alive."

"For now," she hummed walking up to the IV with a syringe. "This is an unfinished sample we have. We'll see how it works with your blood." Wade clenched his jaw watching the greenish liquid flow through the clear tube. She left after that. And Wade imidately got to planning.  
\-----  
He watched the door over the days. People would walk by to deliever meals once a day, if he was correct. If he was right it had been around two weeks. They were careful not to move him. Wade was strapped to the table for most of the day, only to be let go on chains at his wrists. He was never let out of the room and when they came in to strap him back to the bed he there was a hoard of people to do so. He quickly found out Blaze had powers. Her hands would heat up like branding irons. 

There were burned handprints all over Wade's skin. They weren't healing as quickly as he usually did. He gussed it was the serum they were talking about. His leg hadn't healed right so it made him limp, his arm wither. He couldn't close his fist all the way. So he decided to do himself a favor and not fight against them. The less he had to heal from the faster the rest would fix itself. Or so he hoped.

He tried to keep his attention on an escape plan. So far the only thing that seemed could work was an airvent above the bed. He managed to fix an old syringe into something that could unskrew the vent. He had managed to get two off. It was hard to do since he had to stretch up on his bad leg to get them out. He would have to get the last two out as quickly as he could in one go. He also had to find a way to crawl into it. He had an idea but he wasn't sure how it would work.

If he failed the punishment would be way worse then what he got now. So he had to wait until he was healed up better. It was hard to do considering Blaze filled him with the serum every day. At least he wasn't gagged.

"Is Blaze your real name or some kind of superpower nickname?" He asked as she emptied out another syringe into his IV.

"We don't use real names here," Blaze murmured staring at the machines.

"Of course not." He looked up at the vent as if seeing himself escape. "How is that serum coming by the way?"

She made an annoyed sound, "we had to wait for the spider girl's blood to get clean before we could make the right serum. It should be clean in a few more days."

"You must have the wrong person." Wade said glancing at her, "Spiderman's a guy."

Blaze smirk looking back at him, "she's really not. Had you fooled though, didn't she?"

Wade narrowed his eyes but ignored her. She was crazy. Just like the rest of them. That just gave the merc hope. Maybe Spiderman had gotten away. Maybe he made it out of the car before Wade was taken. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to break this girl out whoever she was. He knew what it was like to this bag of dicks' lab project. He wouldn't wish it on anyone else. He just had to figure out where they were hiding.

"At least we know this batch is working. Even if it's a little bit it's in the right direction," she preened. Wade watched her as she left, gripping the now empty syringe in his good hand.  
\-----  
Almost a whole week had passed. His leg was healed and his arm was almost there. He waited until they shut off all the lights for the night. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. And after the night guard made his round Wade began his plan. He had took a broken piece of metal from the bottom of the bed and shoved it into an empty syring tube. It gave the sharp piece length, like a makeshift spear. It was just enough for him to cut the leather cuff on his wrist. It took some time but he managed to cut through. He yanked his wrist free and undid the rest of his restraints. Once free he moved the machines as quietly as he could in front of the door. It would have to work as a lock.

He stood on the bed to finish undoing the vent. With one skrew removed the metal cover nearly fell. Bits of the ceiling falling with it. He took the cover with both hands and pulled it from its place. It fell with more pieces of plaster. He placed it on the floor silently. So far no one had come to see what he was doing. So he braced himself and lifted his hands. With a grunt he leapt up, catching the ledge of the vent. His arms shook as he struggled to pull himself up. It required almost all his strength but he managed to get himself into the vent. It was wide, still a tight squeeze for the merc but it was enough for him to squirm in. 

He swallowed against the claustraphobia. Forcing himself to keep moving until he found something useful. He looked through each vent in search of one thing. The armory. He moved around the maze of the somewhat small building until he found it. It was dark in the room but he could make out the shape of guns and boxes of ammunition. He moved past the screen, just enough to use his legs to kick it in. It fell with a crash. Wade cursed nearly dropping out of the vent he managed to ease himself down enough so that he could measure the fall. He bent his kneels before he touched the ground but it still sent shocks up pain up his legs. 

He whirled around to the guns, making sure the one he grabbed was loaded before he dove behind a crate. The door swung open and multipule footsteps rushed in. He waited until they quieted down. Only four of them were here. He could deal with that.  
\----  
It took a whole clip and two bullet wholes but he made it work. He stalked up as quickly as he could inside the armory. Thanking every god there was that Bae and Arthur were amung the lot. His mask was amoung the mess, as was Spiderman's. He pulled his on and stuffed the other into an empty pouch. Along with the webshooters. He rushed out to the hall as soon as he was ready. Shooting anyone who appeared in front of him. 

The building wasn't too big, almost like a clinic. Wade freed two prisoners, as far as he could tell there weren't may of them. That meant that Peter's Aunt May was set free, she seemed dazed but alright. The prisoners helped each other to the exits, Wade covering them. He made it to three other rooms and five more guards before he burst into another room. This person had a sack over their head. Wade was unsure of who they were but seeing as it was one of the last rooms he only had a few choices. "Spidey?"

The person jolted, body moving as if to curl into itself. "D-Deadpool?"

That voice was different. They spoke too softly, it was higher pitched then what he remembered. "That you Spidey?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Wade jumped back as the voice echoed around the room. The person began trugging against the binds. "Okay just calm down a second. I'm going to help you out of here."

"No, no, no," they gasped lowering their head. Wade removed the first bind anyways, cutting through it quickly, then the one on their ankle. The person worked the other strap free as soon as they were free they brough their arms around themself backing up until they hit the wall.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just follow everyone else to the exit-"

"No...Deadpool," they whispered. "I-It's me..."

"Spiderman?"

They winced, "y-yeah." 

"Here," Wade pulled his mask out of the pouch holding it out to him. Spidey took it with a shaking hand. He stared at it for a second before his whole body started shaking. "Spidey? Hey, we're gonna get out of here okay? I promise you're gonna be safe."

"Don't get any closer," the hero warned. He was definantly crying. Wade was so going to blow this place up. Right after he shot anyone with a lab coat. "Where's May?"

"Okay," Wade lifted his hands. "She made it out with the rest of the prisoners I sent them away from here. They should be safe." 

"C-can you turn around." Wade did so, he waited until the hero had the mask on to offer up his webshooters. 

"That's all I could grab are you going to be okay?" The trembling man nodded but still kept his arms tightly around himself. "Stay behind me."

Wade walked out of the room first to make sure the hall was clear. It seemed like he took care most of the staff by now. The merc cleared the rest of the rooms finding them empty before they were running to the exit. As soon as the door was open Spiderman tackled him to the ground. He scrabbled off of Wade just ask quickly as he saved him. They were being shot at. Wade used himself to cover the smaller man as he shot back. There were only two people there. 

Deadpool was sure he killed at least one as they ran behind another building. They weren't too far from the city, just a few blocks north and they would be there. That's where he told the prisoners to go. "We should-" Before Wade could finish the hero scooped him up with one arm and ran to the tallest building. They went soaring over what looked like more empty buildings. They weren't too far from Wade's new safe house, he needed to relocate.

Once they were a safe distance Spiderman dropped Wade and nearly tripped as he put space between them. The merc caught himself before he could fall looking to the other man. "Spidey," he tried but the man only flinched turning his back to Wade. "We're safe now."

The smaller man was muttering to himself. Deadpool stepped closer trying to listen. "-it's all back. Everything's back. It's the same. It's all the same. I'm back to the way I was. It's happening all over again. It's back, it's back-"

"Spiderman-" Wade reached out a hand to him.

"Don't touch me," he shouted loudly, voice cracking. This time the mercenary could hear the sobs. He could hear the way his breath came out in panicked gasps. 

"You're going to hypervenalate." The younger said nothing, just curled up on the ground. It was around sunset, the streets were empty. They were still outside the city but just barely. They were surrounded by apartment buildings and a storage facility. Still dressed in hospital gowns.

"I can't," Wade almost didn't hear him say it. "I can't, I can't, I can't-"

"Is there somewhere I can take you? Or do you want to go to my place? It's close by." The hero shook his head rapidly, fingers digging into his arms. "Spidey I have to move you somewhere I can take care of you." He shook his head again choking on a sob. Wade kneeled next to him trying to decide what to do. The other was about to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Bruce," he gasped. "I have to see Bruce Banner."

"Okay, he's at Stark Tower right? We can do that." But the hero didn't get up. He was stuck shuttering in a ball. 

"Clothes..."

"We can stop by my place on the way. It's around the corner." Wade was the first to stand. Spiderman kept mumbling to himself but eventually straighten. Wade notice now how thin he seemed. Or soft? His shoulders weren't as broad, the muscles in his arms weren't as defined. Could someone start to get malnerished that soon? No, it wasn't that he was skinny, he was rouned. Deadpool could still see muscle but it was shaped differently. He stepped back to look at him. 

In fact his whole body seemed to shift shape. He could still see how it could be Spiderman but at the same time they weren't. Wade took another step back, noting the way their chest potruded. This person was female.

"Wait. You...you aren't Spiderman," Wade said still trying to piece things together. The stranger went stiff, breath stopping. "Who are you?"

Deadpool must have said the wrong thing because they curled up again. This time crying even harder, hypervenatlating this time. Wade dropped down beside them hands raise. "It's okay! I can get you where you need to be! Uh, do you have a name? An address?" But they were crying too hard to get a word out. Wade did the only thing he thought to do, moving slowly and gently so that the person could shove him off if they wanted. They just kept crying as Wade held them in a hug. Their whole body shaking.

"It's okay, take a deep breath. We'll figure this out. Do as I do," he whispered taking loud deep breaths. Eventually they did. And when they're crying stopped enough for them to speak they did so quietly.

"I am."

"Am what?"

"I am Spiderman." Wade was quiet as he listened to the now soft pitch. It wasn't the deep voice he was used to hearing but the tone was the familiar. The way they spoke was the same if not quieter.

Like a strike of lighting things suddenly made sense to Wade. The reason Blaze was using female pronounes. Why they had to wait for medicine to clear out of Spiderman's system. Spiderman himself had told Wade he was on medication. The first time Wade had tried to lift his shirt after being wounded. The fact that he was panicking right now, the medication must have worn off. 

"Oh. Oh Spidey I'm so sorry."

"Don't," he whimpered wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Okay. Come on, let's get you some clothes. We're going to get you to Brue. We're going to fix this." Wade helped him up keeping him close to his side as they walked to the safehouse. He swore to himself he was going back there as soon as Spiderman was taken care of. He was going to make sure everyone suffered just as he did.


	24. Dysphoria

Peter felt numb. He had been crying so hard that now his eyes were dry and his head ached but most of all he felt so numb. Wade had given him a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and a pair of oversized shoes. The merc kept Peter tucked to his side as they made their way to the city, lifting up Peter's hood to keep him hidden from people's view. He didn't say anything, not wanting to hear his own voice.

Wade kept assuring him though. That things were going to be okay, they were going to get him his meds, thing's would go back to the way they were. But they wouldn't. Peter's top surgery was now undone, his body filled out, his voice changed, he could feel the rush of hormones in his system like a virus. It woud take weeks to get back to where he was. Months. 

"We're here," Wade announced as they stepped up to the tower. "Do you think you can go inside?"

Peter nodded but he couldn't uncurl his hands from Wade's suit. The only two who had seen Peter pre-t were Tony and Bruce. He didn't know how anyone else was going to react. How they would look at him. He was shaking again trying took take in even breaths. Wade wordlessly walked him inside. They stepped up to the front desk where a man sat. "Could you get Bruce Banner please?"

The man didn't even get to respond when they were surrounded. Ironman had a blaster pointed at him, Widow had a gun drawn, Hawkeye had his bow aimed and ready, Captain America had his shield up. He was the first to approach them. "Deadpool. What have you done to Spiderman?"

"Before you start throwing assumptions around how about you ask what happened," Wade snapped squeezing Peter closer to him. "Weapon X had us both in a facility outside the city. We escaped a couple hours ago. Is Bruce Banner here?"

They all glanced at each other. Bruce Banner himself stepped up around the desk clearing his throat. Relief flooded Peter at the sight of the doctor. "Everything okay P-Spiderman?" Once the doctor was close enough Peter peeled himself away from Wade to the doctor. He felt the tears start again as he buried his face into Bruce's chest. 

"Hey," Tony shouted.

"Take care of him," Wade yelled as he ran out the door. Peter was greatful he walked him this far. 

"Are you okay Peter," Bruce asked quietly.

"Lab," he murmured pulling away from the doctor. He nodded and led the younger man to the elevator asking everyone to give them a minute.

"Good evening Dr. Banner, Mr. Parker." Peter began sobbing again. Bruce kept an arm around his shoulders as they got to the lab.

"Do you want to get in the scanner?" Peter shook his head rapidly. "Are you hurt?" He hesitated, he wasn't but it didn't feel like it. The smaller man removed his mask turning blood shot eyes to Bruce. The doctor's face fell as he stared at him. "You healed?" Peter nodded not wanting to speak. "Everything?" His eyes began to water as he nodded again. "I'll get your T shot."

Peter sat at on an empty stool staring down at his mask. At least Wade's baggy clothes hid his shape. When Bruce came back he had the blood test kit with him. Peter agreed to let him take samples to be sure he wasn't injected with anything dangerous before he got his shot. When they were sure he was clean Peter injected the shot himself into his thigh. The process worked at easing his nerves. Bruce assured him that after his hormones balanced out again they could redo his top surgery.

Peter pulled his mask on when they went up to the penthouse. Everyone was waiting inside. "Peter," Tony asked standing up from the couch.

"He's okay," Bruce announced. "Just needs some food and rest."

"We were worried," Steve said walking up to him carefully. "SHIELD agents went to the car accident." "Sorry," he whispered wrapping his arms over his chest 

"Get some rest. We can talk in the morning," the Captain said patting Peter's shoulder. The younger nodded and walked to his room in a daze. He tried to call aunt May but her phone must of still been in Weapon X facility. Wade was the one to send a text saying he found the prisoners including May. She was okay and Wade would be sure she got home. That was enough to call him down and focus on something else.

He set the sweater on the desk and began to peel off the borrowed clothes. He didn't want to undress but he had to take a shower. He avoided looking in the mirror as he went to the glass stall. The water had adjusted itself to a softer setting that relaxed his muscles. He avoided looking anywhere but the soap bottles. He just wanted to clean away the filth from the last few weeks. 

After the shower he made his way to the linen closet for a towel. Pausing halfway when he caught his reflection in the mirror. It was a completely different person. One he knew well but didn't want to remember. The shape he had worked hard to maintain was gone. He was never especially curvy but it was a shape that wasn't male. His hips were almost wider, shoulders brought in, face rounded. He was reliving a nightmare. 

Or worse. Because he had done it. He had made himself a man and it was all undone in just a few weeks. The reality of it hurt him more then staring in the mirror. He could never truly leave this skin. He could never get away from this. It was who he 'really was'. This flesh cage held him tighty.

He forced himself away from the reflective glass, drying off quickly as he stomped into his room. He threw open the closet door, pulling open the drawer of the dresser inside. He tugged his boxers on, shoving the packer into place. He knew he shouldn't but he pulled his binder on too. When he saw himself in the full length mirror on the closet door he cried. It felt like a costume. A ruse he created to make the world see him as who he was. To make himself see.

He slammed the doors shut. Ignoring the sound of glass shattering as it hit the open drawer. He looked through the other side at the hanging shirts and sweaters but nothing he found worked. They were all too tight. Clothes that took him years to talk himself into. He didn't want them anymore. He wanted the old baggy clothes that used to fill his closet and drawers. The confidence he worked so hard to achive was gone. He didn't want to be strong. He didn't want to be confident. 

He wanted to hide. From everything, everyone, even himself.  
\-----  
There was a knock at the door around nine in the morning. Peter didn't answer it. He asked Jarvis to keep the door locked at all times. He hadn't gotten out of bed. He wasn't planning to.

At eleven there was more knocking. He brought his pillow over his head. Jarvis asked the person for some time. The AI then informed Peter there was food waiting outside.

Near eleven thirty his personal phone went off. Peter saw that it was Wade but couldn't bring himself to answer. Not when his voice was like this. He got a few text messages letting him know that aunt May was home safe. He gave her a tracfone and sent Peter the number. It took him a while but Peter managed to call her. She was worried about him even after everything she'd been through. He lied and said he was fine.

Around one thirty there was another knock. It was quiter then the rest. Peter ignored that too, sat in front of the window staring at the city skyline curled up in Wade's hoodie. It was big enough to cover him like a cloak. He was greatful the merc had let him barrow it.

Three o'clock, someone had asked Jarvis to tell Peter there was food outside his door. No one would be there to disturb him. He didn't go to get it anyways.

Four thirty, more knocking. It sounded like Tony talking through the door asking that he at least eat something. They didn't have to talk about it yet. Peter pulled the comforter over his head.

There was ringing at seven. It wasn't from Peter's phone it was from the company phone. Peter went to his desk looking at the number. It was Wade. He stared at it until it stopped, pulling the hood lower on his face. 

Peter slept at odd hours that night. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He kept seeing that place. Those eyes looking over him to inspect his healing. How he wanted to claw his way out of his skin. He asked Jarvis who was up around two am. Jarvis assured him everyone was asleep at the time. Peter opened his door to find containers of food waiting. He brought them in, along with the water bottle. He watched late night TV as he ate the cold leftovers.

The next few days played out like this. Maybe not exactly the same but similar. Wade had called a few more times too. Spiderman and Peter. He tried to send a few messeges from his personal phone to keep up the image but it was hard. They're conversations went dry. He had felt bad about it but couldn't will himself to try harder. Instead he told the merc he had been busy with work. 

About a week and a half later Peter finally decided to stop hiding. If he was able to pull through this before he had medication and people to support him then he could sure as hell do it now. He showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and Wade's hoodie. He wore a pair of spider themed socks and kept his hood low on his face. It was easy to do since it was so big. He chose a time when he knew most of the others would be in the penthouse. If he could talk to everyone together that saved him from having to repeat it.

Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were seated in or around the kitchen eating breakfast. Tony stood up when he noticed Peter walking in. The younger man swallowed forcing himself to keep moving to the stool at the island of the table. "Can I get a coffee," he asked quietly. Voice brought to a low awkward pitch.

Bruce was the first to react, getting a mug from the cabnet. Everyone seemed frozen in place. As if they any movement would scare him off. His hood was too low to see the other's faces. He was glad. That meant they couldn't see his. "Are you gonna start asking questions or..." he trailed off as he took the mug from Bruce.

"What happened," Tony asked.

"Deadpool and I were headed out of the city when a car drove into us. It came out from the other lane and hit Deadpool's side. I blacked out for a while. When I woke up I was inside the Weapon X facility."

"Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"They were looking for a way to create a better serum then the one we have. One that would stop someone's healing factor completely. They were working on a few prototypes. They wanted to wait for my blood to be clean to test for other theories. Deadpool helped me escape befor they could." Peter pulled at the sleeve of the hoodie keeping his eyes low.

"Do you know any names?"

Peter shook his head, "there were a few but they didn't use their real names."

"Are you okay," Clint asked.

Peter swallowed pulling his hands into his sleeves, "I'll be okay." A plate of eggs and ham was set in front of him, he glance up at Natasha who nodded to it.

"You're going to need to get your strength back if you want to beat them."

He looked back down to his food then nodded. "Have you talked to Deadpool," Tony asked taking a seat next to him.

"Not yet."

"You should. He's been calling me non stop. I don't even know how he got my number." Peter felt guilty again. He had made everyone worry. The least he could have done was tell them he was okay. Or that he was trying.

"I'll call him."

"Eat first," Tony said. The rest moved to the island so that they could finish breakfast together. It helped Peter a bit. He was tense but having people who understood him around made it easier. Afterwards Peter went to his room for the company phone. He sat in front of the window, staring at the number for a while before calling. Wade answered right away.

"Spidey!"

Peter huffed, a small smile on his lips. "Hi Deadpool. Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"It's cool I get it. How are you?"

"I'll be fine," he murmured. "You?"

"Nothing I haven't been through before," Wade said softly. "I uh, went back to check on things."

Peter sighed, "You blew up the place didn't you?"

"Nobody was inside! I just had to make sure all the evidence was destroyed."

The hero chuckled glancing at his desk, "I still have the clothes you let me. Want to meet up so I can give them to you?" 

"Sure, where should we meet?" Peter stared out at the city rubbing at his cheek. 

"The diner."  
\-----  
They decided to meet at a later time, when the place would be more or less empty. Peter still hadn't worked up the nerve to put the suit back on so he was dressed in what he was earlier. With his mask on and a red beenie. Sarah had brought him a coffee and asked how he had been. People were worried their viguilaty was missing. He just said there was some coplicated things going on and he apologized for making her worry.

Wade walked in just a few seconds later, immediately going to the place Peter occupied in the corner. "So I'm not getting that back anytime soon," he chuckled gesturing to the hoodie.

Peter gripped the sleeves, "can I hang onto it? For just a while longer." Tony had installed a voice changer into the mask but Peter still couldn't get himself to speak above a low murmur.

"Sure, I've got lots more," the merc shrugged lifting up his mask to his nose as he eyed the menu.

"Here," Peter set the borrowed clothes on the table.

"Thanks Spidey," he took them back with a grin. Peter stared at that girn feeling a sense of relief. He had missed Wade. He missed laughing with him. He wanted to rip the mask from his face and tell him everything. Tell him he was sorry. Tell him he was grateful the man was so accepting. Most of all he wanted those scarred lips against his. He wanted Wade to make him feel like things were going to be okay.

"What can I get you guys," Sarah asked snapping Peter from his daze.

"The buttermilk pancakes, and can you put the strawberries how I like?" She nodded writing it down before looking to Spiderman. 

"The same," he murmured. He wasn't feeling hungry but he hadn't had anything since breakfast. He'd unintentionally locked himself back into his room after talking to everyone. Mostly to catch up on homework. Tony had talked to the school for him and his professor's were more then forgiving. Probably something to do with the fact it was Tony Stark who spoke with them.

Sarah told them it'd be right out. Wade thanked her as he tucked the clothes in a duffle bag. He then turned to Peter starting an animated story about his latest mission grin still visible under the mask. Peter listened to his with a fond smile. He decided this was enough for now. That even if he could hold onto the man like he wanted seeing him smile was enough.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few weeks now. Wade was moved back to his apartment. He was wearing his red sweater undernethe a jacket and a pair of worn jeans. His boots crunched over the icy sidewalk as he made his way to down the dark street to a bar. He was texting Peter, they were quiet after Wade had told him his aunt was okay. Wade was afraid that in his absense the student realized that talking to him was a bad idea. But then Peter sent him a picture the bench they used to sit at for lunch with the words 'I miss you' under it.

Wade's stomach fluttered like it hadn't in years. He hummed happily, skipping into the bar, "Wealse!"

"You're just keep coming back. Like an STD," the man behind the bar lifted his glasses on his nose. "That would explain your face."

"Weasle," Wade repeated sitting at the. "Boy am I glad I didn't blow your brains out for betraying me. Buddy ol' pal."

Weasle grimced crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want Wade?"

"Have you had a guy named Max come around? Big guy, dark hair, lots of scars."

"Maybe," he tapped the counter top. Instead of putting money down Wade dropped the Desert Eagle from his holster. The lanky man's adams apple bobbed in his long neck. "He came by a few days ago asking about Spiderman."

"What'd you say?"

"Hero's don't come around these parts unless they're arresting someone. Haven't seen the spider dude like, ever." Weasle picked up a beer, "he asked about you too."

"And?"

The skinny man drank from the bottle. "Told him you haven't been around in years. Heard you were turning over a new leaf."

"That all he want?" Wade reached over the counter for a bottle of whiskey. Weasle glanced down at the gun again deciding to just let him have it. 

"That's all he said."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He took a gold card before he left. Some woman uptown. He's probably finished by now." Wade downed some of the bottle, stowing the gun back in it's holster.

"If he comes back you know who to call." Weasle gave him one last look before Wade was leaving. He took what he could from the computers in the facility where they were held. It was full of each prisoners' personal information and a list of fake named emploees. He wasn't able to get anything important. He made sure to destory anything on the people held there along with the building. SHIELD agents showed up just a few hours later.

He sighed opening his phone, going to the internet tab to see if he could find any news on the woman on the gold card. It was the first article to show up. An owner of a huge corporation was laundrying money, she was killed inside her apartment. There were no suspects or witnesses. "Useless," Wade grunted shoving his phone back into his pocket. He would just have to go look for himself.  
\----  
Wade had managed to get the apartment building's survalience videos. He went back to his apartment with a pizza. He sat through the feed for the day, looking through each camera that led to the woman's room. He was just about to give up when he noticed someone walking around the building to the fire escape. He had a baseball cap pulled low so that his face was covered. The camera could only follow him so far up. It seemed like he went straight up to the room, a few minutes later it showed him coming down. He walked out of frame. It wasn't shown if he entered a car or walked away. 

It took a few more hours but Wade collected the surrounding buildings servailence too. He followed the man two blocks away to a familiar black car. There were no license plates and it seemed to be headed out of the city. Wade tried to find any other servailence but they were too far out to be seen on anything. At least he had a general direction. 

With that he geared up, tugging on a jacket o keep the still chilled air at bay. There were a few places he figured they could be hiding. It would take a while for him to check each one but figured he'd better start before SHIELD interviened. He was surprised he managed to keep ahead of them for this long. Then again they could just be watching Deadpool do the work for them. He had yet to find any kind of boss. He knew that whoever they were would be well protected, someplace out of state. 

Wade made his way around the secluded areas, checking each empty building or parking garage. He knew they'd be on high alart since he destroyed their last base. He was almost out to the docks when he noticed a black car sitting with a few dozen more. There was a mixture of other car with them, it was in a used car lot. Wade made sure the license plates were the same before storming into the small building. 

There was an elderly woman sat behind the counter who looked startled at Wade's apperance. "I'm looking for Max," he said stiding to the counter.

"No hablar ingles."

"Estoy buscando Max. Lo has visto? El es Alto, pelo oscuro, tiene cicatrices."

"No, no esta aqui," she shook her head but her eyes darted to the moniter on the desk. Tilted just enough so that Wade could see they were security cameras.

"Estas seguro? El coche esta afuera."

She swallowed shaking her head, "no se nada."

"Eso no es lo que he preguntado. Es Max aqui?"

She looked at the monitor again. Wade decided she was of no use and turned the monitor so that he could see it. She stepped back and let him look. There were a few men in the garage just on the otherside of the doors. A few of them were armed. One of them fit the discription of Max. He pulled the gun from his hip and marched through the doors hearing the woman shout after him. The men turned around, Wade had shot two of them before they could register what was going on. The retaliated but Deadpool had aready advanced switching to his swords. He took out all but one. Max stood a few inches taller then Wade, a snarl on his face.

"You Max?" The man didn't answer. Instead he let out what could pass as a roar, arms bulging making viens appear all over. He lunged at Wade who rolled out of the way. He brough one sword down on the man's back, shrieking in dispair as the metal shattered like glass against his skin. "Titanium skin? You get that at hero bootcamp?"

"You're dead," the man yelled tackling the merc into a car. Wade wheezed as the air was squeezed out of him. He brought the hilt of his sword down against the man's spine lossening his hold just long enough for Wade to stumble from his grasp. There was definantly some internal bruising going on. This was going to be a lot harder then Wade anticipated.

They were going all out in a matter of seconds. The scar down Max's face turning a irritated shade of red as he pumbled Deadpool to the ground. The merc had his hand pressed to the it, trying to claw the bigger man's hand from his throat. He tilted his hand, digging his finger into Max's eye making the man scream in pain. The mercenary twisted his wrist away grabbing a gun. If his eyes were penitrable then all Wade had to do was shot at them. But Max had snapped Wade's wrist back, shoving his other arm to the ground and yanked.

Deadpool shouted in pain as his shoulder popped out of place. He cracked his head up against Max's nose only doing more harm to himself then the other man. With both hands useless he was quickly losing. Max had connected huge superpowered fists into the merc's face repeatedly. Wade could feel the way his bones started caving in. He brought one leg around Max's and tilted away at the next swing, causing the big man to lose balace. Wade switched their position, using mostly his elbow to beat the man's face in. They both whirled around at the sound of the garage door opening. Dozen's of armed people rushing in shouting, "hands up! Freeze!"

Wade shot up from the ground running to the exit as Max made a break for the office door. They were both shot at with some kind of tasers. Wade grinded his teeth dragging his feet to the door when another bolt hit him. He fell to the ground with a groan, he could see Max on the office floor surrounded by people. They were on Wade in a second, clasping thick metal cuffs around his wrists. "Shit," he hissed pressing his forehead to the floor. These weren't just some over geared cops. They were SHIELD agents.

"Mr. Wilson." Wade growled turning to look up at Fury. "We've been looking for you."

"I've been running from you," he said bitterly, wincing as he was dragged by his injured arm to his feet.

"Take that one to the Rift. This one," he pointed to Wade. "Can go to carrier."

Wade sighed as he was dragged out of the garage. Now he had to escape from yet another situation. Great.  
\----  
Thankfully all they took from Wade once he was there was his weapons. He was still in cuffs, still fully suited, still really pissed that these dochebags had actually caught him. He was knocking his head against the thick glass of his cell. They had turned sound proofed it, leaving Wade to complain to himself. He hadn't stopped talking since he was brought in effectivly irritating anyone in the immediate vacinity. He used it as a way of getting back at them for tasing him. 

His arm had popped back into place sometime while he was pacing the cell. At least he had his hands back. Now all he had to do was wait for a chance to run. Which would not be easy but they seemed to be somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean right now. He was about to smash his head against the glass just so that he could pass out when Fury walked in, agent Hill at his side. They went to a panel that lit up at his touch. 

"Mr. Wilson."

"Patchy the Pirate."

Fury gave him an unamused look, Wade grinned leaning his shoulder on the glass. "Professor Xavier has spoken up for you. As well as Wolverin and Spiderman."

Wade gasped bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Wolvie vouched for me?! Aw I knew he loved me."

"However," Fury continued with a glare. "That doesn't excuse what you've done. You recently went around blowing up underground bases-"

"Hydra and Weapon X. You're welcome."

"Which means we were unable to uncover any information that could lead us to other bases or a person in charge."

"They didn't have anything to offer. They're all being very hush hush about their evil affair," Wade said rolling his shoulders. "Can you take the cuffs off now?"

"You've been interfering Deadpool. You caused us a lot of information."

"It was information on people who were victims. People who are dead or prisoners. But your are a group of corupt cum stains so maybe that's what you wanted."

The director sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Just tell us what you know."

"I already did! I had to write it all down and put it in a folder. I even used a pen instead of crayons. It was extra professional." 

"It seems you know more then what you shared."

"Actually that's just you being paranoid. I found a name, I followed it, then you guys came in and took him before I could intergate," Wade was becoming more annoyed as he thought about it. Max was rightfully his. He was the one who went through all the work to find him. "You know I could probably get more out of him then you can. Aren't you still trying to get those Hydra agents to talk? What you guys not getting off on unnessesary violence anymore?"

"Our investigation is none of your concern." Wade blew out a raspberry taking a seat against the glass. His hands were starting to fall asleep. "You collected information from a Weapon X agent."

"My investigation is none of your concern," Wade sassed back in a deep voice.

"We could keep you here until you decide to share."

"Why AM I here? Usually you'd send guys like me to the Rift without a thought but you sent me here. And you had people vouch for me. And you're trying to intarogate me. So what I'm thinking is you need me for something. Probably something shady. Something I could probably do on my own because we both know I don't need you Cyclopse I've been doing your job during this whole case. But I will play you're game. IF," Wade said tilting his chin up. "You agree to some of my conditions."

Fury glared at him, agent Hill murmured to him quietly which made him sigh. "What are you're conditions?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Wade said stading up. "What are you planning first? I want a fair trade."

Agent Hill provided Fury with a folder, he didn't look like he wanted to share but swallowed his pride. "We might have a location on a Weapon X base. We believe it has more information then the rest. We need someone to enter the facility to get some information."

"Sounds like you're leaving some important stuff out."

The older man sighed closing the folder, "it's heavily guarded with maxium security."

"You need to get captured."

"You've escaped before." Wade sighed, he had a feeling that was what they were going to ask. Being able to heal meant he was usually the first to step out, on the front lines, being the bait. "We'll need you to retreve any information you can while inside. We know they are working on a dangerous drug that could kill a lot of people. We need to know how far they are and who they plan on attacking."

The merc began pacing again. It was true he managed to escape but those facilities didn't have the greatest security. He was lucky. Not only that but he was going to be watched now. After escaping twice he doubted Weapon X would go so easy on him. "It's not going to be that simple. You know that right," he said stopping to look at him.

"We are aware of the risks."

He turned around chewing on his lip as he thought out his plan. If they were right this could be his chance to find out who was behind this. He could end them both or at least give SHIELD enough for them to take them out. If not he would have to keep following these halfassed leads to more deadends. They were doing him a favor, a small one but it was still something. He sighed again turning around, "what happens if I can't escape?"

"We'll send in a team to destoy the base."

"Cool so I'll be on my own." He grumbled wrigging his wrists in the cuffs trying to get the blood flowing.

"We'll do our best to release the prisoners."

"Fine," he muttered. "But no matter what I want it on paper that you will do as I ask. Okay? Signiture, fingerprints, blood, the whole shabang."

Fury narrowed his eyes, "what do you want?"

"First I want to get out of here and I don't want you to follow but that's a given. Second you will delete any and all information on prisoners they have."

"We can't delete everything on everyone."

"Then you will delete everything on me. And Spiderman."

"Spiderman," he asked.

"Everything. You can manage that for two people can't you?"

"Is that all?"

"Oh and I want a new pair of katanas." 

"Fine," Fury glared. 

"Also, if you lie to me and back out I will destroy you and your little band of monkeys. It would be so easy," he murmured stepping up to the glass. "I mean you still think this is the first time I've been on this thing." Fury glanced back at Agent Hill who pulled out a tablet as if they could somehow figure out what he meant. I mean Wade could be bluffing...could be. "So we have a deal?"

Fury seemed reluctent but nodded. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooookay I'm losing wifi tomorrow so I don't know for sure when I'll be able to update or edit so i decided to just post everything i have now and figure it all out when i have the chance. Sorry for dumping this all on you but I'll fix it as soon as i can. Hope you guys enjoy


	26. Chapter 26

Peter had spent the last few weeks in the training room. His medication had yet to make any big changes but he felt better getting it back into his schedule. Actually he felt better having a schedule. Now that he was staying in the tower he didn't have to worry about the bills or food. He was able to save money.

Jameson was on his back so Peter sent in a few old photos and new articles about Spiderman's sudden disappearance. It wasn't what his boss was looking for but he accepted it. That let Peter focus on what mattered at the moment. He went to visit Aunt May who was able to take some time off work. Weapon X hadn't found where she lived so she was safe at home. She sent him off with a bag of some of his old clothes which he tore into after getting to the tower.

The first day he went down to the gym was near two in the morning after failing to fall asleep. He wasn't really sure how to use half of what was there so he stuck to the treadmill and body weight workouts on the mats. He stuck to that, eventually going down at earlier times until one morning he was greeted by Steve. The renowned hero was eager to share his routine.

They left the tower to go for a run then went back to spar for a while. The next morning Natasha was there. She gave him helpful stretching and core exercises. They sparred too, Peter was simultaneously excited and terrified. She taught him a lot that helped with his balance. The morning after that Clint was there. He gave him a few pointers on shooting at moving targets. They ended up sitting in the rafter like ceiling made for equipment they weren't using. Clint ended up teaching him a few hand signs they could use on the feild in case of emergency. But Clint almost always had his hearing aids in.

After that Peter would find at least one of them down there after that. Ready for a routine or lesson. He liked it a lot better then sitting in his room. Tony and Bruce were happy to have him help out in the lab as well. They'd taken him in as an apapprentice Peter was elated. This was a hands on learning he'd never get in school.

He was sat in the lab now with Tony right beside him. "Have you tried a different circuit?"

"It'd be useless, they all need to be on this if we're-"

"Boys," they both looked up at Pepper who was shaking her head. She had come in just a few hours ago from the other tower. Or building. Home? Peter wasn't exatly sure, he just knew that's where Pepper liked to stay while working. "When's the last time you ate?"

They glancedat each other then at any clock within reach. "Few hours ago," Peter shrugged. Almost ten to be exact. 

"What day is it," Tony mumbled.

Pepper clapped her hand. "Okay! Up you go, we're having dinner upstairs with the rest on the team." Both men were tugged from their project with disapproved sounds. "Don't make me get Steve." They both waved it off. Steve would give them a lecture they could easily keep working while he did. "Don't make me get Nat." They both shot up and to the door without a word. Nat on the other hand would tinker with anything that could destroy what they'd done so far. She couldn't put this stuff together but she sure knew how to take it apart.

Pepper chided Tony on the way up saying he was leading a bad example for Peter. While he grumbled about never claiming to be a role model Peter tried to remind them he was an adult. He could make his own decision. Pepper then began chiding him making Peter regret opening his mouth. In the penthouse were the usual residents plus Steve. Dinner had already been called in, set up on the counters for them to grab before sitting at the table.

Peter excused himself to change. He'd gone straight to the lab after the gym that morning. When he got to his room he noticed the company phone ringing on the desk. He glanced at the number, smiling when he answered with a carefully pitced, "hey Deadpool."

"Webhead," the familiar deep voice rang in his ear. "Have you heard from Peter?"

"Uh," he scrabbled for his personal phone finding a few missed calls from the merc. "He was fine, last I heard." He opened the phone and skimmed over the new text messages. "What's up?"

"I might have gotten a lead. It's...well it's complicated. Can you meet me at our old meet up? On the roof of the old apartment building." 

Peter glanced at the door where he could hear the others. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. I just needed someone to talk to, ya know? Before I...I just needed to talk." 

Peter went to the closet for his suit. He couldn't say no to Wade. Especially when he sounds so ominous and maybe nervous. "Give me a few minutes I'll be right there." They each said hung up, Peter was quick to get dressed. He was still feeling hesitant but once the suit was on a wave of familiarity rushed over him. It could on be described as if he were at home. It gave him a boost of confidence as he crept to the doorway. He shot Bruce a text saying he'd be back soon knowing the doctor was the least likely to freak out about him running off. 

Peter took the staircase just hidden enough from everyone's view up to the rooftop. The air was cold. Peter tugged on his mask, blinking at all the new gadgets that appeared on the lenses. Tony had given him a new suit after his last one was taken. He hadn't had a chance to get used to it so he left everything to the most basic setting before swinging across the streets of New York. He received a few cheers from people, most of them welcoming him back. And it felt good. Peter felt all the weight of the last few weeks melt away as he got to his destination. 

Wade was already there. Fully suited and geared up. Peter landed next to him with a barely audible thud. He stared at the mercenary's back. Broad shoulders slouched down, he wa staring at the streets standing on the ledge on the roof. Peter cleared his throat before approaching. Wade jolted slightly, whirling around to look at the hero. "Spiderlad!" 

"Deadpool." Peter was glad to see the merc stepp away from the ledge to safer ground. "What's going on?" 

The older man let out a loud sigh placing his hands on his hips. "Where to start. Um, okay, I was following a lead on a guy named Max. I ended up finding him at a car lot neard the suburbs. He was with a few guys, I tried not to unalive anyone I honestly don't remember if I did, point is I had Max. He was jacked up on superjuice though. His skin was like titanium- great now that songs stuck in my head- and he was crazy strong like on PCP strong. We were duking it out should seen me I was so bad ass but uh he got a few good hits and well I wasn't in great shape when the feds showed up. Only they weren't feds they were SHIELD agents with stupid strong weapons and," he growled scratching his head through the mask. "They caught me. I was on their stupid boatplane and Fury showed up talking about deals and whatnot. Anyway they had a proposal, it's a lead on one of Weapon X's main bases but they want me to go inside to collect information and well..." 

Peter had a hard time following. The merc was shooting out words faster then he could process so Peter stood there staring for a minute before catching on. His stomach began to twist. His hands clencing and unclenching in his new gloves. "I don't like where this is going." 

"I didn't either. Listen Spidey I'm going to need you to look out for Peter okay? He got caught up in this somehow and I don't him getting hurt. I don't know when I'll be back. I won't be able to contact him or anyone else." 

Peter shook his head, "what are you talking about?" That sick feeling was turning to panic. He wanted to hold onto Wade as much as he wanted to punch him. What had the merc gotten himself into now? 

"The want me to get captured by Weapon X." 

Peter stared at him. He wasn't sure for how long. Long enough for the suit to start flashing warning signs in his face about his blood pressure. Long enough for Wade to begin fidgeting. Long enough for him to relive the horrors of what happened in that old clinic. 

"You can't," the hero has spoken so softly it was almost drown out by the city. 

"I have to. It's the only good lead we'll have for god knows how long and it could help a lot of people." It almost sounded like Wade was talking himself into it. 

"We just got out...Deadpool you can't..."

"I wasn't asking for permission Spidey. I just need to know you'll watch over them. Ellie, Aunt May, Peter. I trusted you with them. Please."

Peter was staring again. He couldn't find the right words. Couldn't figure out a way to convince him otherwise. He was seeing that scarred face, seeing those sad brown eyes. He wanted to see Wade. He wanted to face him and tell him to stay. Peter couldn't let him go back.

With on hand he reaced behind his head, pulling the edge of the mask over. The glowing warnings flickered off as the mask fell away letting cold polluted air touch his face. Peter stared at him the whole time. Watching the merc's frame freeze up as if he'd been electrocuted.

"You can't." He didn't care that his voice was no longer lower pitched. That his face wasn't the same as the last time Wade saw him. He didn't care that his secret was out. That he might as well be bare. That everything he hid even from aunt may was revealed on top of the dirty apartment rooftop. He didn't care about anything but Wade. "You can't go."

"Peter," his name was breath in disbelief.

"Wade," the hero replied voice thick with unshed tears and panic. He took a step forward sending the merc three steps back. Peter froze, as if suddenly realizing what he'd done.

"This whole time? The whole time you were..."

Peter clenched a fist around his mask. "Wade hear me out-"

"The whole time you were LYING to me." The hero flinched opening his mouth as if he had something to say. A sting in his chest. "You had me believing you were someone else the entire time!" There was a swirl of fear and anguish in his gut. This was familiar. This was something he had heard before. "You lied to me!"

Suddenly Peter's tongue was numb. There was a lump in his throat. His hands were shaking. He wanted to fix this but had no idea how. "Wade," he wheezed.

"I trusted you."

Peter wanted to cry. If he wasn't so paralyzed he probably would. "Please..."

"I...I need some time. I need to think," the mercenary said turning around to face the ledge.

"Please," the word forced itself out in a strangled gasp. "Don't go-"

"I won't," he murmured keeping his back to Peter. "I have to think." With that he stepped over the ledge. Peter shouted wordlessly, running to the edge just as Wade picked himself up and limped down the street.


	27. Chapter 27

Wade had gone back to rotting in his apartment. The room had become a mess, he wore old tattered clothes at were easy on his scars. The night lights of the city seeped though the blinds coloring his room in florescents. He was faced down on the bed glaring at anything in sight. For days now he was stuck like this. 

There was a loud grumble of thoughts going through his head. It almost felt like the voices had returned. But he knew that it was only him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The memory still so fresh. The chilled air wrafting past them. Watching Spiderman lift a hand to him mask. Feeling confusion before seeing his face. That face. 

Wade groaned into the pillow. Peter had looked so scared. Wide doe eyes pleading with him. The words coming out in a shaken plea. He couldn't get over it though. That was Peter standing there in Spiderman's suit. Spiderman had taken off his mask to revile himself as Peter. It still made Wade's head spin. Two of his favorite people had turned out to be the same. 

Innocent college kid Peter was the Web Slinging Menace. 

And Wade had rejected it. He pulled back into himself so quickly he couldn't even provide the proper words. He felt so confused and panicked and hurt and so damn scared. 

He was the SAME person! The one who encouraged him to keep talking with Peter. The one who asked about his missions as if he had no idea what was happening. He was being played the whole damn time. He was angry. Angry that Peter didn't just tell the truth. He understood secret identities but they had begun seeing each other. At least that's what Wade thought. 

He groaned again dragging the blanket over his head. What was that even about? There was no way THE Spiderman would be in a relationship with him. He couldn't believe Spidey ever willing kiss him. Wade pressed his face into the pillow. The feeling of dread and self loathing like a heavy dark weight in his chest. He felt betrayed. 

Not just at Peter but himself. He knew he shouldn't have gotten close to anyone. He'd gone through rejection so many times but to be used like this? Spiderman had to have been using this as some kind of way to obtain information from him. It had to be something. He huffed trying to go to will himself to sleep. But the constant swirl of emotions pried his mind awake. awake. 

It didn't help that he was feeling guilty. The look on Peter's face when Wade called him out on lying was still fresh behind his lids. He wanted to take it back but felt it was fair. At least that's what he tried telling himself. 

He glaced at the phone on the nightstand. Peter texted him another apology after that night. Wade wanted to tell him it was okay. That he wasn't angry just confused. But he couldn't pick up the phone. So he turned over and finally fell asleep. 

The dream was familiar. Wade had a heavy sense of deja vu creeping down the empty hall of what looked like a bank. It almost seemed real until a familiar voice echoed in his mind. 

[I told you to go through the ceiling] 

{But the side entrance was fun! Ya know, til you got shot} 

Wade touched his chest where the bullet wound began to heal. That's right. He had died for a few minutes when one of the robbers began shooting some kind of automatic. Wade managed to dodge all but the important one. He glanced down at the blood that coated his suit. Most of it wasn't his. 

This was a time when he had tried the 'hero' thing. Most of the time he ended up halfassing it and got accused anyway. He huffed keeping his stride toward the safe. There were more robbers that no doubt heard the gunshots. They'd be waiting for him. 

{Let's use the explosives we already kebabed the look out} 

[Or we could not and get rid of all the bodies later. Since you ARE attempting to be a hero.] 

{BOOOO!} 

[Don't boo me I'm right.] 

"He is right," Wade agreed gripping a katana in each hand. 

{EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER!} 

"Hey! That's my thing!" 

"Over there," Wade whirled behind a wall just as gunshots went off. The fight was quick. Wade decided killing them all would be easier. And not ten minutes later he was surrounded by blood and body parts. It was a scene he was often found in the middle of. 

"What did you do?!" 

"Do you mean what'd I do you saw- oh that was an outside voice." 

{That voice is familiar...} 

[TOO familiar...] 

Wade turned slowly to find a the friendly neighborhood Spiderman hanging from a web upside down. 

[Told you you should have gone through the ceiling.] 

"Spidey," Wade squeeked. 

"Deadpool." Something about hearing them name felt cold. He knew the man behind that mask. Knew his first name. Knew what his lips felt like. But now they were strangers. He was The merc with the mouth. And this was possibly the worst scenario he could imagine them being in. In fact it was. 

"What have you done?" 

"t's not what you think-" 

{Pfft really? Going with that line?} 

[Caught red handed] 

{HaaHAHAHAhahahahhhaaa} 

[Oh my god you're laugh is hideous] 

{So rude.} 

"Shut up," Wade hissed. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Not you! I'd never tell you to shut up. You're voice is-" 

[Silk] 

{Honey} 

[Chocolate] 

{Pancakes!} 

"How does someone sound like pancakes?" 

{I don't know but they're our favorite and he's our favorite!} 

"True." 

[Say that to his face I want to see his reaction.] 

"I'm not going to say that out loud." 

"If it's an explanation I suggest you do." 

Wade blinked back up at the hero who was now standing just a few feet away. His arms crossed over his chest. Wade wanted to hug him. He was just short enough for Wade to be able to rest his chin on his head, enclose him, keep him safe. 

[I know this is supposed to be a memory but aren't you mad at him about something?] 

{Mad at Spidey?! Never!} 

"I have a good reason!" 

"A good reason for killing five people?" 

"No! I- uhg I remembered why I hated you guys," Wade groaned gripping his head. "I wasn't planning on killing them I was trying to be a hero!" 

"A hero?" 

"Well not a HERO but like a changed man. Someone maybe not a hero but a better guy then...I...am..." 

{Whoa did you really say that out loud? You won't say his voice sounds like pancakes but you'll spew that sappy shit.} 

[Quick! Say something crude!] 

{Like how his ass looks great in those spandex!} 

[Or how it'd look even better on our face!] 

"SHUT UP!" 

"I didn't say anything!" 

"Not-uuuuuhg, look web head. This was wrong. I did a bad thing and I know better and I should have handled this better but I didn't and I'm sorry." 

The hero stood there with his for a minute staring Wade down. "I heard you were trying to turn a new leaf." The merc looked up with a confuse grunt. "It just didn't seem like it. Still doesn't. I know the whole hero thing is new to you but rule one? Don't kill anyone or at least try not to. You left a trail of bodies to this spot. If you really want this Deadpool you're going to have to try harder." 

[Lectured by the Spiderman.] 

{It's kinda hot.} 

[If we misbehave again is he gonna spank us?] 

{I promise to misbehave Mr. Spiderman sir.} 

"I know," the bloodied man murmured. Fingers twitching as he attempted to ignore the voices. 

"If...if you want I'll give you a few pointers." 

[{What.}] All Wade managed was a dumbfounded, "whaauuuh-" He remembered it but was still shocked. He had forgotten Peter had offered him help. 

"In secret! Only sometimes and I have rules!" 

{Sounds kinky I'm in.} 

[Me too.] 

"Me three. I mean yes!" 

He lifted a finger, "one, you can't kill people. Two, no explosives-" 

{Awww} 

"Three, you do as I say when we're on missions." 

"It's a deal," Wade shouted rubbing his hand onto his pants then offered a handshake. It was useless and only made Peter wave him off. 

[Wait isn't this a dream?] 

{Yeah! Why ae we still in this shit hole whip up a fancy love hotel and some Wham!} 

"No there's something else I want to do. Something I can't do in person," Wade murmured pulling his mask off. Spiderman didn't react. 

{whAT ARE YOU DoING?!} 

[Everyone shield your eyes!] 

"Peter-" 

"How did you-" 

"We've...a lot has happened lately and I just...I want to talk to you. Now, because none of this is real." 

"Wha-" 

[Could you maybe tear up? I don't think it's dramatic enough.] 

{Wait I want to see where this goes.} 

"You used me. At least that's what if feels like. I don't know for sure why you did what you did Pete but it fuckin hurts. I...I had to work myself into trusting you and it went to shit. It's my fault too but...fuck Peter you...you really..." 

"Wade." 

The merc flinched from the sudden contanct. He looked up wide eyed not at Spiderman but Peter. They were back at the safehouse where they'd first kissed. Peter caressing his face like he did that night. 

"I'm sorry Wade. I didn't mean to." 

The older man closed his eyes leaning into the hand. "That's what I want you to say." 

"Whatever it is," Peter's voice was so close. It was like he could feel his breath. "Whatever you need Wade, I'm here for you." 

"Fuck," Wade murmured before soft lips met his. He couldn't pull away, couldn't deny how much ge missed it. He was falling for Peter, hard and fast and now that he knew of his secret identity he felt so much closer. He held Dream Peter close. Kissing him with everything he felt. Chapped lips a frantic push and pull against the hero's. Peter was patient as he always was letting the merc take control until they parted. 

{Hey! Dream sequence initiated! Let's go all the way!} 

[Our boy is all grown up] 

Wade suppressed a groan putting his attention on Peter who's oak brown eyes slowly blinked at him. It made the taller man's insides melt. He crushed him into a hug giving an upset moan. "Damn it baby boy what've you done to me?" 

[Guy is whipped.] 

{*Whip noise*} 

[You...you just said whip noise you...you didn't actually make the noise.] 

{The author doesn't know how to spell it I improvised!} 

"Alright it's time to wake up. Catch you on the flipside babe," Wade kissed him once more before willing himself awake. 

When the merc awoke he was still feeling dazed. He glaced up at the window it was just after sunset. There was only one thing on his mind as he sat up. He wanted to see Peter. He forced himself up to get dressed. The dark mess of thoughts getting louder as he made his way out of the apartment building. The crowd didn't seem as stiflingly when he was so focus on getting uptown. Taking long strides to the subway. Everyone gave him space as he took a seat he kept his eyes on the phone screen trying to decided if he should call or text. 

He still hadn't decided after getting off. Stark building like a big ugly becon. He paced, eyes on Peter's contact names. There was one labeled Spidey babe with a few emojis. Peter's was labeled PtrPrkr framed with hearts. Now he couldn't decided with to call. 

With an annoyed groan he clicked Peter's, tugging his hood down as he stared up at the building. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the other man's voice. Peter answer with a breathless 'hello?' as if he rushed to the phone. 

Wade tightened his hand on the phone. "Hey," he brought his hand to the back of his head as if to scratch but thought better of it. "Could you come outside to talk?" 

"Yeah. Yes. Where should I-" 

"I'm in front of Stark Tower." 

"I'll be right there." Wade stashed his phone with a shaky sigh giving the Tower a skeptical glance. He never really trusted Stark, at least not with his personal life. Being so close made it feel as if the billionaire man child was watching him. He probably was. Wade continued to pace across the street peering at the door every other second. 

Peter was there only a second later. His hair was a mess, he was in a pair of blue sweatpants with Wade's hoodie on and damn it now was not the time to be admiring him in the merc's clothes he came here for a reason. When Peter spotted him he ran across the street, getting a collection of honks and angry shout. The younger man ignored them never taking his eyes away from Wade's. "Hey." 

"This way," Wade murmured leading them back towards his apartment. Peter nearly had to sprint to keep up with his long strides. "I...I've been thinking for the past few days." Peter was quiet as he followed. "I needed time to understand and think of what to say but...I still have no idea what I'm supposed to..." 

"You don't have to say anything," Peter stated pausing where he stood to give Wade a look that screamed regret. "It was my fault, I'm sorry Wade. I'm so sorry. I should have told you-" 

"But you didn't," he hadn't said it in a bitter tone. He just pointed it out. They both stood on the sidewalk looking at each other. 

"I didn't," he agreed softly. 

"Why didn't you?" Wade was getting defensive now. He asked himself this question so many times. "Were you just messing with me? Were you trying to get information?" 

"No! I would never do that-" 

"Then WHY Peter?! Why did you lie to me?" He hadn't meant to yell but all those ugly feelings were sufficing. Driving him into a deeper state of panic. 

"I-I didn't mean to. Things just kept happening, there was never a good time. And then we started dating and I really like you and I didn't want you to hate me-" 

"You already lied you don't have to give me pity." The merc turned away suddenly self cautious. Wade flipped through emotions so quickly it almost gave Peter whiplash. 

"What?" The confused face Peter gave only pissed Wade off more. 

"You don't have to pity me. There's no way someone like you would date me." 

Peter gaped, face contorting into disbelief then pain."Someone like ME? What does that mean?" 

"You know. Someone responsible. Heroic. Famous. Smart. Handsome. You'd never actually date me." As they stood there if felt llike Wade was sinking into a deeper hole. Those dark thoughts now clawing away at any confidence he had a few minutes ago. 

"Wade Wilson." 

Said man blinked at the sound of his name turning to Peter who was glaring. "Wha-" 

"Of course I would date you! You're plenty smart. You're funny and loud and sure I don't agree with you're previous work but you get me! You have a good heart and you've proved you're a good guy. And that's probably why...why I'm fall-" 

Wade cut him off with a kiss. It was harsh and ungraceful but it succeeded in silencing the hero. There was a few tense seconds when neither of them moved but Peter caught on. He wound his arms around the taller man kissing him back. All of Wade's thoughts vanished into a pile of mush. He could only focus on Peter and how warm he felt and how strong he was and holy shit how good it felt to kiss him.

They pulled apart gasping. Wade still held him close, "I feel for you too baby boy. This is just not the time to say it."

"Oh," was all the other breath drawing Wade attention to kiss swollen lips.

"Want to go back to my place for pizza and Soul Caliber 7?"

Peter beam, his entire form radiating. "Heck yes."


	28. Chapter 28

After a couple boxes of pizza things had gone quiet between Wade and Peter. Both of them had questions but neither were sure where to begin. They had been staring at the menu screen awkwardly until Peter spoke. He was curled up at one end of the couch staring at the back of Wade's hood. The merc had yet to completely reveal his face. 

"Listen, Wade about the mission with shield-"

"I'm gonna do it." Wade wasn't sure when in his wallowing he'd do it but it seemed right.

"You can't," Peter said sitting up.

"Peter-"

"No, don't- I won't let you!" Wade glanced at the wide eyed hero. "Those people are evil Wade I can't let you go."

"I wasn't asking for permission." 

The hero glared feeling his panic boil to anger. "Look at me." When the bigger man's shoulders slouched inward Peter slipped from the couch to the floor next to him. "Wade look at me," he repeated. The older man refused to move keeping his head low and angled just out of Peter's sight. He took a deep breath trying to get ahold of his anger. "If it were me would you have let me go?" 

"Of course not," Wade's response was automatic. 

"Then you understand why I can't let you go." 

The merc moved slightly as if you look at Peter. "It's not the same. I'll heal no matter what, you can't." 

Peter stared at the dark outline of the merc's face biting back irritation. He didn't want to fight with Wade. "It is the same. So what if you heal whatever they do to you will stay with you. Mentally you'll suffer and it's going to stay with you even after you heal. I don't want that Wade. I don't want you to be in pain." 

There was another silence. Peter tried to figure out what the older man was thinking but he only shrunk under the hood. "I'll be fine," he murmured quietly. 

"I won't be," Peter said inching closer. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you Wade." 

Finally Wade turned to him. His eyes boring into Peter's as if telling him a million things at once. The younger reached out to push Wade's hood off his head. The bluish glow from the TV lighting half his face. Peter's still outstretch hand skimming over scarred skin. Fingers trailing down the sharp line of his jaw. 

Peter was the first to lean in. Watching Wade carefully as he did. The merc sat still, eyes drooping as he got closer. They kissed softly. It was hesitant from both ends and only lasted a second. Wade let out a small sigh that made the hero's stomach flutter. He glanced up into caramel colored eyes before kissing him again. 

It was with more force this time. Each of them melting together until the timidness faded. Peter quickly became addicted to the way Wade's lips moved against his. Though chapped his lips were firm. Peter's hand had moved to cup the side of the other's face. He was the one to deepen the kiss. Tongue grazing over his bottom lip with just enough pressure to make the mercenary shutter. 

Wade retreated slowly causing the hero to hum in confusion. "Maybe we shouldn't..." He muttered, Peter could see the conflicting emotions on his face. 

"Do you not want to?" 

"No, I mean yes! Of course I do but I'm," he trailed off again staring down at his scarred hands. "You don't want to get with someone like me-" 

Peter cut him off with a kiss grasping his face between two hands. "Let me decide that," he mumbled between kisses. Wade remained still for a second as Peter moved closer. The hero almost tipped over as he did. Wade was quick to steady him, large callused hands on his slim waist. 

Without breaking the kiss they got situated with Peter in Wade's lap. It wasn't Peter's favorite position but he liked the advantage. One hand moved to cradle he back of Wade's head tilting it back so Peter could kiss him deeper. His other hand grasping a broad shoulder. Wade had an arm around Peter's waist, his other hand caressing his jaw gently. They made out against the couch until their kisses were sloppy. Hands and lips began to wander. 

Peter was slightly taller then Wade in this position leaving his neck exposed for the merc to partake. The hero's heavy breathes only wound the older man tighter. Each of them getting warmer and more desperate. "Peter," he murmured against pale skin. "Baby boy," he gasped as the other spead his legs further out filling the merc's lap completely. "T-take it easy. Are you sure you want to-" 

"Shut up," Peter grumbled kissing down his next, tugging the collar or his hoodie aside to warm more skin. Wade's head lulled back on the couch with a groan. 

"I'm just making sure," he said breathlessly, hands grasping well toned thighs. "Fuck Petey ARE you sure?" 

Peter made his way back up to his ear, "take me to your bedroom Wade." He didn't have to be told twice. The older man stood taking Peter with him who let out a startled curse clinging to him. The chuckled as Wade moved to his room. It was a mess as usual. They had to shove food wrappers, bottles, and a unicorn plushy off the bed. 

There was a clench of unease in Peter's stomach when he moved back on the bed. It reflected in Wade's eyes when they looked to each other. He cleared his throat glancing down. "I'm going to leave my binder on. I don't...uh, if you could not touch it or my chest." Wade nodded quickly. "And it's...I have a...just don't call it anything. You know," he gestured to his crotch. 

"Of course baby boy anything you need let me know," Wade murmured. "And the scars they...they're everywhere so..." 

Peter nodded sitting up to catch the collar of his hoodie. "Anything else?" 

"I have an awesome refractory period?" Peter laughed kissing him. They went back at it, maybe a little clumsily but still just as exciting. It was when clothes began to shed when things got slow again. Each of them making sure each move was alright. They were both heated, Peter's skin was flushed, Wade couldn't stop touching it. 

Peter's hand traveled down Wade's chest admiring each muscle on the way down to his boxers. They were caught in a deep kiss when he reached inside to grasp at Wade. The merc cursed against his lips, body nearly contorting in pleasure. 

Peter moved his lips to any available skin. Praising each scar like a prize as he worked his hand around Wade. "Fuck! Fuck baby boy," Wade panted buring his face into the younger's neck. It wasn't long after that. Things turned into a hot mess. Wade had his face between Peter's legs until the hero's voice cracked. They went back and forth with the body worship until they finally found a condom. 

Wade kept eye contact with Peter as he enter. Each of them sighing in pleasure as Wade sunk into the tight wet heat Peter provided. They couldn't keep still after that. They went through dozens of positions. Each of then frantically pulling pleasure from each other. It was they kind of sex that had them both sweating. The bed giving a continuous knock against the wall. Peter learned quickly that Wade had a thing for his super strength. 

It seemed like they'd gone on for hours when they neared the end. Peter had one hand on the headboard, another on Wade's chest as he rode the merc. His legs shook with each thrust, Wade's cock reaching deep enough to hit that place inside Peter just right. His body trembled between release and the need to continue. He couldn't stop now. Not when Wade was basically writhing beneath him. His hips canting up sporadically. "Yeah baby boy, please, oh fuck, please!" 

Peter licked his dry lips attempting to catch his breath. Wade really never did shut up, Peter decided he liked it best when it was because of his doing. "Oh god Wade," he panted moving even harder. Their skin connecting with a continuous slap. 

The merc's jaw clenched, a deep growl erupting from his chest causing Peter to moan. He clenched around the bigger man forcing burning muscles to move. "Peter! Peter I'm-oh fuck," he threw his head back shouting out curses as Peter continued. Watching him come undone sent Peter over the edge again. The fluttering heat around Wade's oversensitive dick had the merc's back arching. 

They were both panting as if they'd just finished a mission. Bodies slick with sweat and other things. Peter collapsed next to the older man. Neither of them spoke as they came back to their senses. They looked to each other before laughing. Peter moved closer until his head rested on Wade's shoulder. Big scarred arms encased the smaller man in warmth. "Holy shit baby boy you're amazing." 

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself. Now I know why they call you the Merc with a Mouth." Wade let out a howl of laughter holding him closer to his chest. Peter chuckled draping his free arm over Wade's chest. His thumb idly smoothing over his jugular. 

"I'm so glad I met you." Peter smiled against his skin and kissed the merc's collarbone. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep after that. - 

When Peter woke up he was alone on dingy sheets that smelled of takeout, sweat, and gunpowder. He rolled over with a groan to peer at the window. It looked around noon. With a groan the college student sat up. He glanced down at the hoodie remembering Wade waking him up in the middle of the night to remove his binder. It was sweet. He even turned around as the half asleep arachnid struggled to peel it off. 

He found his boxers on the floor and slid them on before wandering out to find a particular scarred man. He heard him before seeing him. Wade was in the kitchen making pancakes while singing an old pop song off key. Peter smirked, leaning against the wall watching the big man dance around the kitchen. 

He was dressed in a dark grey long sleeve with a pair of Spiderman themed boxers. He was midtwirl when he finally noticed Peter. "Good morning my wonderful Spiderbabe! How are you feeling?" 

"Great. Nice boxers," Peter nodded to them. 

"Ya know I used to think this was the closest Spiderman would ever be to my dick." 

Peter let out and amused scoff taking a seat at the table, "did you clean?" 

Wade beamed, "I did! It's amazing how much mold can develop in one bag of tacos." 

Peter shook his head, "I don't want to know." Wade set two plates on the table and took a seat across Peter. The younger man gazed fondly at the Marc as he stuffed his face with pancakes. He couldn't believe how bad he'd fallen for the man. There was no way he'd ever let harm come to him again. "I'm going with you. On the mission from SHIELD." 

Wade froze, cheeks full of food. They stared at eat other until Wade managed to swallow. "That's not a good idea-" 

"I wasn't asking permission." Wade opened and closed his mouth before nodding. It was settled. They were going to end this together.


	29. Chapter 29

Wade had contacted Fury when he and Peter had come up with somewhat of a plan. They'd have to be quick, quiet, and illusive. Things Wade wasn't always so good at. They weren't planning of flat out destroying the base, it was a recovery mission. Take information then leave. It would be more useful for them to take out the smaller places to leave the main base venerable. At least that's what they hoped would happen.

There was a huge chance things could backfire. They had no idea how much power they really had or how far it stretched. That's why Peter suggested they get help. "No, hell NO. I'm not working with those mainstream action figures." 

"Wade," Peter sighed cleaning food from Wade's face. The Merc continues to munch angrily. "I am one of those mainstream action figures." 

"I like you so it doesn't count." 

Peter smiled taking another taco from the bag before Wade ate them all. "Steve doesn't agree with SHIELD and Sam is always down to help out a friend." Wade glared at his food dousing it with more hot sauce. "You know Tony has all the equipment we'll need-" 

"Nope. I draw the line at Tin Man. He hates me and I hate him." 

Peter couldn't find the words to assure him. Tony had been the most stubborn when it came to Deadpool. "It's for a bigger cause. We have to stop Weapon X and Hydra before they manage to create something that could work." 

Wade slowed down his chewing to watch his lover curl in on himself. He knew Peter believed he was responsible for all this. But it was only a matter of time before one of their many troubles turned up. The older man reached out to flick stray hairs from coffee colored eyes. Stopping to dust his fingers against his cheek because Wade would never get over how soft Peter's skin was. "Okay. But no Billionaire Toddlers."

Peter beamed, Wade was sure he'd get sunburn from a smile so bright. "I'll talk to Steve." 

"No more work talk," the scarred man grumbled leaning over to kiss him. "Mhm you taste like tacos." Peter's laughter was muffled under his lips. \---------

Peter slipped into the lounge room hoping to avoid everyone. Unfortunately there was a pair of angry superheroes waiting for him. "Not one call," Tony began in a loud voice. "Not even a text! He runs off in the middle of the night and doesn't come back until- Jarvis what time is it?"

"2:42 pm sir." 

"Almost three in the afternoon!" Peter scratched at his head trying to hide some of his guilt. "Do you know what happened the last time you did that Peter? Ypu were kidnapped! That's what!" 

"Tony," Steve sigh though he looked just as irritated. His arms across, eyebrows low, eyes ready to glare holes through Peter. "Where have you been Peter?" 

The young hero shrugged, "was at a friend's place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys it was a last minute thing." 

"Why do you have a phone if you never use it," Tony continued. Peter glanced to Steve but he wasn't about to get the kid off that easily. "We have no idea what we're up against and you just run off without a word! You could have gotten in trouble we would have never known! The next time this happens I'm putting a tracker on you!"

"Tony," the blond sighed again patting his shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat. You've been up all night." 

That hit Peter with even more guilt. He muttered more apologies as he hurried to his room. Once inside he was alerted by his phone on the desk. His personal phone was in his pocket with a pile of messages from Deadpool already. His work phone had even more from almost everyone here at the tower. He scrolled through them all cursing himself for not giving them a heads up. 

He was just so focused on seeing Wade. Memories of the night before had him turning back to his phone. There we're a few Snapchat messages of which Peter was slightly scared to open. He sent a quick message letting Wade know he was home safe before showering. With a fresh pair of clothes he ventured to the lounge room. Bruce and Nat were on the couch, Steve was at the arm chair, and luckily Tony was out sight. 

Peter was about to approach Steve when Clint rounded the corner. "Pete," he shouted throwing an arm around the kid. "Let's go for a walk." 

"But-" 

"Right now," he insisted leading Peter to the elevators. "Alright Jarvis keep us in here as long as you can and I want no audio of the conversation anywhere." 

"Understood Mr. Barton." 

"You can do that," Peter asked looking to the ceiling with jealousy. Tony would never give that kind of clearance to him. 

"We have to talk fast," Clint interrupted. "I saw you leave with Deadpool last night. It wasn't on purpose! I just saw you run across the street like a lunatic when I was walking in." Peter opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say. "What's going on between you guys? Does he know you're ya know, Spiderboy." 

"Spider-MAN," the younger corrected with a scowl. "At lot has happened I can't really explain-" 

"Then try. Because if he knows who you are Peter this could end very badly. I know he's on this good streak or whatever but he's famous for relapsing. He's been walking this line a long time taking strides on either side. He's gotten a lot of people killed." Peter was about to interrupt when Clint cut him off. "I'm not telling you to stop seeing him. I can't tell you what to do Pete but you have to at least warn the others. If something goes wrong and you end up missing again that's going to be on all of us." 

Peter stood there leaned against the elevator wall. There was a weird feeling in his gut almost like his spider sense. It worried him. "Listen I know you guys have a lot of history on Dead- Wade. I know he's not all there and he's got a shit ton of issues but I've got to know him more then any of you have bothered to try. I trust him Clint. I-I really like him too," Clint made a face. "Just! Hear me out okay? There's more to it. You know how Weapon X and Hydra are after us? Well Fury offered Wade some information about them if he turns himself into their main base. And I can't- I won't let him go in there Clint. They'll..." Peter could almost smell the musty air in the dirty old hospital room. Strapped to a bed, used as a pin cushion. 

"Alright," the older man placed a soft hand on Peter's shoulder. He didn't like the glazed fearful look in his eyes. "What's the plan?" 

"We're going to break in, get as much information as we can then get out. We'll need help." 

"You can't ask Nat," he said immediately. "She'll bring it back to Fury." 

"We'll maybe if we try talking to him-" 

"No. If he wanted us to go in as a team he would have asked us. He asked Wade specifically it means he doesn't want any of us to know. You can't ask Bruce either he'll tell Nat. Or Tony he can't keep him mouth shut about anything." 

"I was going to ask Steve." 

"That's a good idea. He's good at keeping things quiet, he's still got the winter solider hidden away." 

"He has who now?" 

"Stay on topic, how were we going to get in?" 

"Wade is setting up the blueprints and guard sights right now." 

"So there's no plan." 

"I mean there's the start of one," he shrugged lamely. 

"I'll see what I can get you." 

Peter nodded, "thanks Clint." 

"You can take us back up Jarvis," Baron commented. "What are you and Deadpool by the way?" 

Peter cleared his throat, "We're kind of seeing each other." 

"As in," Clint did the ASL sign for 'couple'. 

"Y-yeah, like that." 

"Wow. And the whole," he gestured to his face, "doesn't bother you?" 

"No I'm not that shallow." Peter was a bit put off. Of course he still like Wade with his scars. Wade was more then that. 

"To each his own," Clint muttered. "You'll want to talk to Steve outside the tower." Peter nodded and the doors opened back to the lounge room. Steve was in the kitchen and Nat was on the couch alone. Clint wondered off as Peter made his way to the blonde hero. 

"Hey Steve," Peter greeted trying to seem nonchalant. Steve raised a brow looking to him with a curious look. "Would you like to go for walk?" 

"A walk?" 

"I know this great place down the street we can get food for everyone." 

"Oh. Okay," he shrugged walking to the elevator for his coat. "We'll be back with dinner," Steve announced. Nat waved from her spot not taking her eyes away from the screen. 

Steve asked about Peter's upcoming school work while they left. The brunette tried to keep the conversation light until they were a block away from the building. "Actually Steve I have a favor to ask." 

"What is it," the captain questioned. 

"It's about the case. With Weapon X and Hydra, but this has to stay between us please." 

"That depends on what it is," Steve said now getting serious. 

"Fury gave Wade a location on their main base. We were planning on breaking in to get information but we'll can't do it alone. I was hoping you'd be able to help." 

They walked another block. Peter kept glancing at Steve to see what he'd been thinking but his face was stoic. The silence at away at them both until Steve sighed. "Alright I'm in." 

Peter sighed in relief, "thanks Steve." 

"Have you asked anyone else?" 

"Clint knows." 

"Guess there aren't a lot of people to ask in the tower. I know someone who can help." 

"Sam?" 

Steve gave a guarded look."Well yes him too. We should form a plan together. Do you and Deadpool have a place to meet? Preferably secret." 

Peter smirked ,"I'm sure Wade has a place."


	30. Chapter 30

There were a few places Wade had as it turns out. The least infested and closest for all of them to meet was in a ridiculously high class apartment upstate. It was half inhabited by drugged out celebrities most of whom were passed out around the place. Wade had to clear out a room for them to use. It worked as an office. 

"Is that a-"

"Nope," Wade shouted ripping the couch cushions away. Sam made an unamused sound finding a safe spot to lean against the wall away from the Merc. Clint was sat on the desk keeping a careful eye on him.

"Have you guys seen Steve," Peter asked anxiously glancing at phone.

"It's gonna take a second for him to get here. It takes forever to wake him up," Sam muttered.

"Really? He always gets up early at the tower-"

"Not Steve. His boyfriend," the winged hero said sarcastically. Just as Peter was about to ask the door opened. Steve walked in dressed in his usual civilian attire with a baseball cap resting low enough to hide his face. Next to him was a shorter man, dressed similarly but with a hood on.

"Sorry we're late guys. Sam, Clint," he greeted. "Peter, Wade this my childhood friend from Brooklyn." He gestured to the man who only shrunk himself further into the shadows. Steve nudged him with an elbow prompting him to speak. 

With a disgruntled sigh he pulled his hood back enough to show his face, "'m Bucky." 

"Peter, nice to meet you," the youngest said with a wave. 

"Have you discussed a plan yet," Steve asked taking a seat on an armchair. Bucky stood next to him like a bodyguard. 

"We were waiting for you to get here first," Peter explained as Wade opened a duffle bag. He set a blueprint out on the desk. It was covered in marks and little notes that both he and Peter thought were important. 

"This is all Fury would cough up so we'll have to make do," Wade announced rubbing his hands together. "There's openings here and here, ones a back entrance ones an airduct. We want to get into this room. It's going to have all the information we need." 

"Who's in charge of the base," Sam asked. 

"We don't know yet," Peter admitted. "We aren't planning on finding out. We just need the information on their other locations." 

"And how far they are with the no healing serum," Wade added. "They could have already made one so this is gonna be ballsy. If you want out at any time just say so." 

"Maybe you should sit this out Peter," Steve started but the hero was already shaking his head. 

"No way. I started this, I'm going to end it." 

The rest of them gave the younger hesitant glanced before Wade changed the topic. "I have a general idea or how the place is set up. It's gonna be a lot easier getting in then getting out." 

"I made these yesterday," Peter said holding up a few devices similar to sd cards. "They'll hack into their system and take any information stored in their mainframe." 

"So how do we get in," Sam asked stepping up to the blueprint keeping a good distance between him and Wade. 

"There's A few ways to sneak in but these vents here would be our best bet," Wade pointed to the red circle. He went into a few plans he and Peter had contemplated. Everyone listened carefully though they would shoot each other glances whenever Wade said something that hinted at his old work. Peter would quickly assure everyone that Wade would work with their rules. 

"I'm just saying," the Merc stressed. "If shit does hit the fan you should stand at least 500 feet away from the entire building." 

"Wade," Peter nearly begged passing him an 'stfu' face. 

"What if one of us gets hit with the serum," Sam asked. "My healing factor super powered." 

"Bruce and I have been testing it out," Peter admitted. "Nothing will change for you but if we're to hit someone who does have an altered healing factor it'll be weakened." 

"Permanently," Bucky asked from the far end of the room. He'd wandered to one corner of the room at some point giving him a few view of the area. 

"I don't know yet. That's why we need to get this information," the youngest glanced around. "What do you guys think? Can you help us?" 

They all glanced between each other again. Peter stepped closer to Wade as they did. The Merc placed a gentle hand on Peter's back, rubbing his thumb in a relaxing pattern to ease the hero. It worked. 

Finally Steve stood with a nod. "I'm in." 

"M too," Bucky muttered returning to the blonde's side. 

Sam sighed, "I guess that means I am too." 

"Why not," Clint shrugged with a smirk. 

Wade and Peter looked to each other and simultaneously grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay but there has to be SOMETHING you've always wanted to try," Wade insisted. They were in his bed, the faint glow of neon lights casting different shadows and colors against their bare skin.

"I mean of course there's a few things," Peter mumbled hiding further into the Merc' s neck. One arm thrown across his scarred chest trying to absorb warmth. 

"Tell me," Wade whined wiggling around to see the hero's face.

"It's not like it'll happen anyway,"

"Oh," Wade seemed to catch on. They never talked much about Peter's transition. He was a few months on T again so he was gaining confidence but it always felt like he was holding back whenever the Merc asked. "Well, there's things we can still try. Strap ons are a thing." 

Peter huffed in amusement, "I know that. There's other things like being shirtless and not having to attach my dick before sex." 

"That makes if fun though. Like going to a Burger King, have it you way." 

"Oh my god," Peter groaned attempting to turn away from the cackling man. Wade held him closer burning his face into soft brown locks. 

"You've always been a man to me," he said softly. "You always will be." Peter smiled, pressing his face into Wade's shoulder attempting to hide his blush. Syrup sweet words hanging on his lips in retaliation. They still hadn't said the L word to each other formally but in moments like this they could both feel it. 

Especially since they had been spending so much time together. With the mission coming up they wanted to be together as much as possible. They weren't sure if they'd make it back in one piece. Peter had called his aunt May every other evening to check on her in her new place. Wade couldn't visit Ellie so he called, they spent hours on the phone the other day. He rambled on even after she fell asleep. 

Guilt sat heavily on Peter's stomach hearing him talk. If anything happened to Wade Ellie would be without her father. Something Peter had nightmares about for days now. What made it worse was he was afraid Wade would have the same dreams. Sometimes they'd startle each other out of them. Wade would always clutch at Peter murmuring in a deep shaky voice, "s just a dream baby. Was a dream. I'm here Petey. I got you." And Peter could only grasp at him. Fear making his throat thick, unable to reassure him back.

Peter tilted his head, "Wade?" The Merc breathe was heavy and even. Asleep. Peter kissed his jaw, "I love you."

-*-

For months they had spent their time at the apartment with the others trying to figure out the best course of action. in that time the others had gotten to see a whole other part of Wade. while still obnoxious and loud he seemed tamer with Peter at his side. Clint had already figured they were an item but watching the rest of them figure it out was hilariously terrifying to the hero. He wasn't sure how everyone else would act. 

So on a buzzing Sunday night as they sat around, Wade sat on the couch next to Peter, Sam spoke up. "So are you guys together or..."

Peter barely glanced up from his phone and Wade grunted curling the arm that was over the back of the couch around Peter. Clint made an amused noise looking at the two. "I wasn't sure but I figured," Steve mused.

"I knew," Bucky muttered leaning back in the recliner. Steve caught his eye and they shared a fond gaze.

Sam huffed, "is everyone here paired off with each other?"

"Guess that leaves you and me Sammy. How bout it," Clint teased wagging his brows.

That made everyone laugh, Sam declined respectfully."Do the others know?" Wade and Peter glanced at each other. With everything going on it just didn't seem like the right time. 

"Peter," Clint pressed making the youngest shrink into Wade's side. "You said-" 

"I know! I know but," he glanced at Wade. "With everything's that's going on right now...I don't want to tell them and then have something happen. You know how Tony is," he looked to Steve for help but the blonde also had a face of disapproval. 

"Go easy on him guys. No one wants to admit they're with me," Wade said in a slightly joking manner. 

"That is NOT it," Peter scolded the Merc. 

"Tony would have a fit," Steve agreed. "But he means we'll. And he'd want to know." 

"Nat's okay with it. Well, not OKAY but she accepted it," Clint added. 

"You haven't even told Bruce," Sam asked shocked. They all looked to Peter who felt like each pair of eyes bore holes into his skin. 

"I mean I sort of told my aunt May," he mumbled. 

"Really," Wade asked sitting up straighter. 

"In a way," he murmured feeling his face go hot as the Merc beamed. 

"Are you going to tell everyone else," Clint asked. 

"It's not anyone's business," Bucky grumbled. "You don't have to tell anyone." 

"But he should Buck. Because we're his friends," Steve gave him a look. 

"And you honestly don't own anyone details on your personal life. You should understand that the most Steve," Bucky returned the hard glare. Everyone else glanced between the two unsure of what to do. Wade of course was the first to speak up. 

"How about after all this we can have a night on the town. You can bring your friends and I'll bring mine." 

"That sounds like a shitshow." 

"You have friends?" 

"You're Merc buddies would be arrested on scene." 

"Damn, you guys waste no time shitting on me," Wade muttered. Peter reached up to pat the scarred hand on his shoulder. 

"I'd like to meet your friends Wade but maybe not with with the Avengers there?" 

The Merc sighed slouching into the smaller man, "Guess you're right." 

"Are you guys serious about being together," Sam asked leaning against the far window. They looked to each other, unable to say anything. "Steve didn't tell me about Bucky until I walking in on them a whole year into their relationship. I was shocked obviously and worried because you know, he's a wanted assassin, but I trust Steve. And I trust you Peter. I know the others do too."

Peter opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say but a choked, "t-thanks."

"I told Ellie about us."

Peter whipped around to Wade so fast it almost gave him whiplash, "You did?"

"Yep."

"W-what'd she say?"

"She said there's no way I'm dating Spidey but you should definitely come over again," he snorted. Peter let out a tense chuckle. He actually really wanted Ellie's approval. Just as he wanted Wade to meet Aunt May. Hi, guess things were getting pretty serious. Peter reached up to squeeze a scarred hand. The Merc pulled him closer.

Suddenly there was an ominous sound coming from the desk. Wade cursed getting from the couch to answer his phone. "Yeah...Yeah, I hear ya Patchy the Pirate. Uh hu. Wait when?! No! No that's," he looked around the room. "I'll get everything ready. Yeah. Bye."

"Who was it," Steve asked.

"Fury," Wade sighed looking to Peter now. "He wants us to start the mission tomorrow."


	32. Chapter 32

The morning air was cold enough to chill the fabric of Peter's suit against his skin. He had been perched on one of the highest buildings in the area overlooking the base. As it turns out it was huge and underground. But unbeknownst to all of them it was in a city in Germany. The base sat at the bottom of a sports arena.

"We've got three streets closed and two more about to be closed off, how's it looking Peter?" Steve's voice buzzed in his ear. He scanned the streets uneasily. The area was way too crowded. If something were to happen and the fight was brought above ground he had no doubt innocent people would be hurt.

"There's a crowd east of the entrance and the market on the west is still open."

"On it," Clint replied.

"Deadpool and I have visual on the entry points."

"Don't go in yet," Peter said quickly. He was too far to reach them in case of emergency and he wanted to fall in after them.

"We need you on guard Pete," Wade said with a grunt. There was a subtle clang like he had just broken into something.

"But-"

"I got eyes on 'em," Sam cut in. "Steve?"

"Crowd is being cleared. I'm on my way."

"Me too-" 

"Stay put Peter," Clint said. He could see the man rushing over rooftops to the arena.

"I'm just supposed to stay here," Peter growled.

"Yes, we need you and Sam topside," Steve replied.

"What?! That's not what we talked about-"

"Change of plans Petey pie. If the place was set up how we thought I'd really love to kick some ass with you but since there's so many civilians..." Wade let the sentence hang, followes the sound of more things being taken apart.

"We need you guys up there," Clint pressed. "If we need the back up you guys know how to get in."

Peter's stomach churned. He was okay with things when he knew he was able to keep an eye on Wade. To watch his back. But sitting up here with no idea where he even was? This was torture. "Wade?"

"Yeah Pete I know, no kill-"

"Be careful."

There was a silence on the line. Peter stared helplessly at the arena walls. He had to stay focus. He needed Wade to stay focused. But most of all he needed to see the man walk out of there alive.

"You too baby boy."

-*-

Wade had to squeeze through several vents before finding one that took him down to the base. It was time consuming and honestly started to make him claustrophobic. But he made it down in record time and landed silently in a hall that was poorly lit.

There was one camera across from him. Luckily Bucky had already installed a small black box to create interference. Peter had created it. Wade could stop the well of pride in his chest remembering how the college student sat at Wade's table for hours to make it.

His boyfriend was so smart.

He kept close to the wall as he made his way in. The blueprints were for the most part accurate. Unfortunately they only told them where rooms were, not what was in them. They had narrowed down the guesses to three big rooms bases purely on how they were constructed.

"On my way to room 2," he announced quietly.

"Just got in, coming up on room 3," Bucky muttered back.

"Fuck, would now be a bad time to say I'm claustrophobic," Clint asked.

"Dude," Sam sighed.

"Just keep moving Clint. I'm about to drop behind Wade," Steve encouraged. Wade kept that in mind as he cut a corner. There were two guards who seemed to be making rounds. He took them out easily, shoving their bodies off in one corner to seem inconspicuous.

"Room 3 isn't it," Bucky grumbled.

Wade finally got to the doors of Room 2. He kept close to one door and moved the other to try looking in. It wasn't it. It was worse. He froze, staring at the lab and a few people in white coats working around it. There were hospital beds lined against the wall he could see. Some of them held people.

He could still remember what it was like to be strapped to one of them. He could still feel the needles and hands, and the never ending torture. The smell of chemical cleaners burned through the mask.

"Wade?" The Merc whirled on who spoke, gun raised to the point between Steve's blue eyes. He sighed lowering his gun and shaking his head.

He stepped away from the door, "Room 3 isn't it."

"On my way to Room 1," Bucky said.

"Right behind you," Clint huffed.

"We'll head your way," Steve said over the com then nodded to Wade. He took a deep breath before following him to the other side of the facility. They had to take down a few more guards. It seemed every hall was monitored at least twice every few minutes. 

Meaning they only had so much time before someone found the unconscious guards somewhere they weren't. Steve seemed to get the when Wade just began running.

"At Room 1," Bucky growled just as alarms went off.

Wade cursed running at full speed to the room. He shot a few guards, nothing fatal, as they went. The sound of others rushing around was loud in all their ears.

"Guys," Peter asked timidly.

"We're here," Steve shouted tossing his shield at a group of men rushing at them. Wade shoved past the doors finding Bucky and Clint fighting more men. There were a few computers set around but this room was mostly a lab as well. 

Wade pulled out a USB from his pocket and stabbed it into the nearest computer tower. "Got the USB in," he called joining the other in the fight.

"It only needs two minutes max to break in and download anything it has," Peter said. "Should we go in?"

"No," Steve said quickly. "We can handle two minutes."

"Just like zombie in COD. Wave one down," Wade said cutting through an arm. "Wave two in T minus 60 seconds."

"COD," Steve asked.

"It's a videogame," Sam elaborated. The room was clear for now. Wade thought about sealing the doors but it was their only exit.

"I'm already getting files on my screen," Peter said. "Just one more minute."

"Wade Wilson." They all turned to the biggest monitor in the room. It had an older man's face displayed on it. "By far one of our greatest achievement yet."

"Who the fuck are you," Wade demanded pointing a blade at him.

"Steve Rogers and James Barners are there too. Delightful."

"You better stop talking like a creepy old pervert and tell us what the hell's going on."

"I am a scientist, I was working under HYRDA, now I'm receiving help from your old friends at Weapon X," he said with a coil smile.

"Ain't no friends of mine," Wade growled.

"What are you trying to accomplish here," Steve asked. 

"It isn't so much what we're doing but what you're team has already done. Bruce Banner and Petra Parker have created a syrum that could destroy you all. We have just made it stronger," he chuckled.

Wade's ears began to ring. He really didn't like that he heard Peter's dead name for the first time coming from some Hannibal Lector looking motherfucker or that fact that he used it at all.

"Petra-" Bucky began to ask.

"The formula isn't strong enough to hurt any of us. And as far as we know you shitheads haven't made anything stronger," Wade cut him off. 

"Oh, we accomplished that long ago. It wasn't the formula we were trying to fix, it was the dose," he laughed. "And since you've just walked into a place were we have plenty to try how about he test some theories?"

That sent a wave of unease up Wade's spine. He looked to the other who seemed just as unsettled. "It's done," Peter's voice cut in. Cold and detached.

Wade snatched the USB and turned for the doors just as more guards stormed in. This time with shields of their own. The man on the screen continued to speak but Wade was too busy taking down guards to hear. He was defiantly killing people now.

But the raw panic in his chest stopped him from caring. He could see that room down the hall again. The smell stuck on his mask as he tore through armor with his blades. He wasn't going back. Fuck all the rules 

He was never going back.

"Deadpool," Steve shouted. Wade was too busy fighting to see what the Captain was calling him for. It was a smoke grenade, it hissed then popped filling the room with a light blue gas. Then there was another, and another. The room began to fog as they thinned out the enemies.

"Try not to breath it in," Steve shouted, using his shield as a ram to get passed the doors. Bucky and Wade got behind him to push. They were able to get out to the hall but there were still guards and the gas seemed follow them out. Seeping out of the doors and vents.

"We need to get out of here, now." Clint said grabbing an explosive arrow. Wade grabbed his arm. 

"We don't know what kind of gas that is. If you set that off the whole facility could blow."

"We're going in," Peter called.

"No we're heading out right now," Wade said cutting through two men at once. 

"You need backup!"

"I need you safe," he yelled back. They rammed through a few more men going to the nearest exit. It was locked down of course but Peter had given them devices for that too.

"Wade-"

"Just clear a path for us out there Pete. We'll be out soon," Wade slapped the small disk onto the doors keypad. It flickered a few times before making a horrible high pitch ring. The door opened, Wade shoved Clint and Steve in first. He and Bucky shooting at anything that moved in their sight.

The stairwell was coated in an eerie red color, the faint sound of the alarms still blaring. "Thank fuck we don't have to go through those vents again," Clint growled as they hauled up the stairs.

"We're seven feet from the surface, how's it looking up there," Steve asked.

"A few guards are scattered. They're setting up at all exits, where are you coming from?"

"East side of the facility." They had to use another device to break out of the last door. It lead out to the side of the field where Sam and Peter were already picking off guards.

"Took you long enough," Peter snapped.

"Hey! You climb up five sets of stairs with all this gear," Wade sassed back but he was grinning under the mask. He was just glad to see the familiar red and blue suit soar through the air.

"Where's out get away car," Clint yelled. "Why the hell isn't anyone in it?!"

"It's in the parking lot," Sam shouted.

"On it," Peter said disappearing from view. 

"Wait what?!"

"Peter!"

"Does he know how to drive?"

"Yeah babe  _do_ you know how to drive," Wade asked finishing off a guard who had a gun on Steve.

"I have my licsen," the hero huffed.

"That doesn't answer the question," Clint pressed. They all turned when a big van came barreling onto the field. It hit a guard or two before screeching to a halt near the team. They all looked to each other.

"Well?! Get it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Clint said throwing open the van door. Sam and Wade were the last ones in. They managed to clear a path for Peter to speed right back out into the street. 

"This isn't Tokyo Drift! We're in a van," Clint shouted after being thrown against the van wall. 

Wade laughed gripping onto the driver seat to look out the windshield. "You got it Speed Racer?"

"Just tell me where to go," Peter demanded taking another sharp turn sending most of them into the other side of the van. 

"Slow down!"

"So the guys with guns can catch up?!"

"...speed up!"

"It's a  _van._ This as fast as I can go," Peter stomped the gasp peddle to the ground as if proving his point.

"I chose the get away car next time," Sam muttered. Bucky smacked one of his wings from his face.

"Take a left at the next light," Wade said fixing his phone into the holder on the dashboard so Peter could see. He sat back with a wince. His skin was beginning to get painful. It usually did after missions.

"Where are we going," Steve asked.

"To see an old friend of mine. He doesn't live too far from here and he owes me a favor."

"An old friend of yours? Great more mercenaries," Clint grumbled.

"Actually he's an X-Man. So suck on that," Wade coughed.

"An X-Man? Who?"

"Kurt Wagner."

" _Nightcrawler_ ," Peter gasped.

"The one and only," Wade coughed again, sitting back to try to breath through it.

"He'll be able to help us get to our jet?"

"Oh no, the jet is gone. Fury didn't want us to keep it here in case anyone tried to tie SHIELD to this mission," he cleared his throat clenching his fists as his skin flared.

"Great," Sam sighed. Wade coughed again, this time he couldn't get himself to stop.

"Wade?"He hacked, rolling up the mask to get some air when he tasted blood on his lips. "Wade!" 

He fell back against the van door in a daze. He was in pain, there was a pressure in his lungs making it hard to breathe and he couldn't see right.

"Fuck Peter! You're driving!" There was some kind of commotion, he could faintly see Steve next to him trying to assess an injuries. Then there was Peter, his mask push up on his head until Wade could see those brown eyes.

"What happened? We're you hurt?"

"He could have been but I don't see any wounds."

Wade coughed again groaning, he knew this feeling. It came back to him like an old dream. "Wade? Where are you hurt?"

"'M not h-" he hack again gasping for air. "Not hurt."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Wade shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. "It's the cancer," he wheezed. "'M dying."


	33. Chapter 33

The GPS led them to a small mostly deserted village. It only held a few older, wary looking citizens who scolded as they passed. Peter couldn't find himself to care. He was stuck to Wade's side.

The Merc was hunched over. Each breath he took was a wheeze and sat quiet most of the ride. It was unnerving for all of them.

Steve had noticed his healing factor wasn't working either. He had a few bruises that only seemed to go darker. Bucky had was by his side too. Asking about internal injuries and possible fractures. He kept a hand on Steve's shoulder the whole time. The fear was palpable in his eyes.

But it was nothing like Peter's. Every time Wade coughed or groaned or heaved Peter's face drained, distorting with horror. He had tried to hold the man in an attempt at comfort but Wade shouted in pain. His skin wasn't healing. His sores were growing and bleeding and they  _hurt so damn much._

What kind of boyfriend was he? If he couldn't even hold Wade's hand in a time of need? 

"We're going to ask around for Kurt. You guys need anything," Clint asked as everyone but Peter and Wade climbed out of the Van.

"A healin factor would be nice," Wade attempted to joke, coughing until he could barely breath.

Clint gave him a tight lipped grin, "I'll see what they got."

They left. For a while Peter stared out at the trees and dirt roads. He had a billion different things going on in his head and not one sat still long enough for him to make sense of it.

"Baby boy."

He blinked, turning to Wade who was slumped against the side of the van. Red stained lips tilted up in a smirk. "You look constipated."

Peter just kept staring at him. Watching how the sores that usually shifted and healed only grew more irritated. The Merc frowned going to pull his mask down. Peter stopped him, eyes going cold. "Don't. You'll make them worse."

"They're bad no matter what Pete. You don't have to see them."

"Wade." The older man looked to him. He sounded so tired, he looked tired. All stress lines and watery eyes. Wade hated it.

"Come on now Webs. Don't look like that. I'm on my death bed, death van? Can't you crack a joke or something? Maybe a little somethin extra," he sagged hairless brows.

Peter's lips quivered and before Wade could say anything else the hero had him in his arms. It hurt. But Wade melted against him anyways taking in the smell of sweat, spandex, and stale laundry soap. It was a very Peter smell. Something Wade could point out blindfolded. It made him wonder how the he'll he didn't put together his secret identity sooner.

Peter muttered into his shoulder. "What," Wade asked pulling him closer.

"I love you."

He froze. Those words rang in his ears. 

He had wanted to tell him the same thing for a while. It always sat at the top of his tongue but with the way his life was he never admit to it. And hearing them now was somewhat bitter sweet.

"I love you so much Wade. I-I'm scared. I don't want you to die. I can't lose you too." He could feel the tears now. The way his shoulders shook and how his breath wavered in sobs. He hadn't seen Peter cry like this. Not since they got out of the lab all those months ago. 

But what could he do? He and death played this game so many times. He had a relationship with the damn persona. Dying was what he knew. It was what he expected. What he never expected was to have someone to miss him.

"It's gonna be okay Peter," he said softly, cradling the other man's head to his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

Peter pulled away to look at him, "It's not Wade! You're  _dying._ And I don't know what to do! I can't even hold you." He tried to pull himself away but Wade gripped onto him. At this point to afraid to let him go. "I don't know how to help you. And what about Ellie? Oh my god,  _Ellie._ Fuck, I promised her I'd watch you. I couldn't keep you safe. It's all because of me. It's because I had Bruce make that medicine. I did this-"

"Stop it Peter." Wade gripped onto his shoulders, voice going hard. "Stop."

"But I-"

"You didn't do anything. You need to shut up right now."

Peter closed his mouth with a click. His brown eyes were swarmed with tears, Wade doubted he could see anything. He was kind of grateful for that. Wade shucked off his gloves, taking hold of his face to bring their forheads together. "Breathe baby. Just shut up and breathe."

He knew his own breaths weren't even so he began rubbing circles into Peter's temples. Trying his best to ease him out of that downward spiral. He sighed shaking his head. "Ellie knows that every visit I make could be the last. She knows there's a chance one day I won't make it back. It sucks but she's with people who have taught and raised her better then I ever could. She's going to be fine. One way or the other.

"And you Pete, you're gonna be okay." The hero looked at him with a broken expression. It's like Wade had seen it before. In the mirror maybe. He never got all the details about Peter's life but he knew someone didn't put on the mask without reason. He knew this couldn't be easy for him. 

"It's gonna be rough but I know you're gonna be okay. You're the bravest, kindest, most sincere man I know. You're so strong Webs. So strong. You know it's a kink of mine and I totally regret not using it to our advantage more in bed." Peter let out a scoff, his face lifting just a bit. "And I love you too."

Peter looked at him. Wade always like the way his eyes caught light, shining almost gold. Peter was by far one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He felt so much raw emotion for the man he could feel it down to his bones. He loved him. He loved Peter with his whole being. And it was then that he realised he was going to have to leave it behind. He was going to leave Peter behind. His own tears began, his uneven breathing becoming haggered. Peter held him as he sobbed. Wade gripped onto his suit. Never wanting to let go.

-*-

No one commented when they got back into the van. Peter and Wade were tear stained and exaughsted, huddled in each other's arms in the far corner of the van.

They were lead to a church, Kurt was already waiting outside. Dressed in a full priest suit with a patient look on his face. Steve and Peter helped Wade out of the van. Kurt lead them inside with a soft greeting and gave Wade a blanket from somewhere near the podium.

"Elf," Wade greeted first with a shaky smile.

"Wade," he replied taking a seat next to him. "What brings you here?"

"A mission. With SHIELD, it was legit I swear. Or not, sorry padre."

Kurt sighed looking at the others. Peter in particular. But that could have been because he was holding Wade's hand in a vice. "I assume you need a way back to New York."

"Yep, as quickly as possible if you can. We're on a tight schedule. There's a Golden Girls marathon on TVland tonight."

A hint of a smile took Kurt' s face. He stood up with a nod, "I'll make a few calls. Help yourself to anything here."

"Thank you for the hospitality," Steve said. The others all mumbled a thanks as he went toward a door in the back. 

"Maybe I should just call Tony," Peter murmured. 

"Why," Wade asked.

"I need to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere Bruce and I can try to make an antidote-"

"Petey," the Merc sighed. "I want to go home."

Peter looked to him with furrowed brows, "but I have to be in a lab. I have to take samples of whatever they used to fix this."

"I don't want to do that."

Peter opened and closed his mouth. He struggled for a moment to understand those words. "We have to! There has to be a way to-"

"I don't want to be fixed Peter. I want to go home."

Peter looked like he wanted to argue. But Wade stared at him with tired eyes so he kept quiet and tangled their fingers together. His eyes began to water again. The hero pressed his face into Wade's shoulder. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Peter said with a quiet sob.

They had set up at the church for now. Food and blankets were passed around. Everyone found a place to take comfort until Kurt came back. The jet would be there to pick them up in a few hours. Peter already knew I'd be too late by then. Wade was becoming lethargic.

"You are not healing," Kurt murmured taking a seat beside him. "What has happened?"

"Some bad people got a hold of a powerful drug. The usual," Wade shrugged slightly. 

"Nothing you won't come back from I'm sure."

"I don't think this is something I can bounce back from Kurt. It's pretty serious this time." The mutant frown gazing at the way Peter held him. There was a look on his face like he was putting something together.

"Do you mind if I say a prayer?"

Wade smirked shrugging a shoulder, "go ahead." Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and bowed his head. Peter did too. There was something about the way the foreign words flowed that eased him. It was nostalgic. It brought him back to Sunday mornings with aunt May and uncle Ben on similar pews. 

He was able to breathe easier now. His hands didn't grip at Wade so much as hold him. 

"Would you like a moment to confess anything?" The priest asked politely.

"Nothing to say that I already haven't," Wade chuckled, it came out as more of a wheeze. 

"I believe that," Kurt said with a grin. He looked to Peter as if to ask the same thing. But he had already told Wade what was most important.

-*-

The fly back would take at least six hours. They were given more food and water while they were seated. Everyone thanked Kurt and gave him a proper farewell before leaving. "Spider-Man," he stopped Peter before he could board. Yellow eyes firm yet gentle. "There's not anything Wade hasn't overcome. I believe he will make it through this."

Peter gave him a stiff smile looked toward where the scarred man sat bundled in blankets. "I hope so."

"Good look and may God be with you," he patted the hero's shoulder before sending them off. Peter took his place by Wade's side again. There was a medic on the jet who had given him medication. Most of it was just to numb out the pain. He gave Peter a doppy smile, struggling with the blankets until he could hold his hand again.

 "Been a while since I could get high. It's fucking awesome."

Peter laughed getting as close to him as possible. His skin didn't seem to bother him as much now. Wade had eventually untangled himself from the blankets and wrapped them around then both. His grin soothing away all of Peter's worries.

"I know you don't want to work on an antidote but There may be a place you can relax while Peter and Bruce work," Steve offered.

Wade glanced at him. The blanket was pulled up so that only his eyes were visible. He was mostly sprawled over Peter who had his arms wrapped him.  "Tony doesn't know about it," Bucky added.

The Merc looked up to Peter who held his tongue. Wade seemed to mull over it a while. Peter moved his fingers in random patterns over Wade's back. He wanted to persuade Wade into agreeing but in the end it was Wade's choice and Peter would respect it no matter what.

"Should we," he asked timidly.

Peter stared at him earnestly, "Please." Wade's lips tugged down. He tucked his head back under Peter's chin in silence. The youngest looked to Steve who gave him a nod. Wade had the whole flight back to think about it. That is, if he was conscious by the time they got back.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Wade's heart had stopped once on the way there. Peter had noticed by the way the breath on his neck stopped. It sent him into a panic. Steve and Bucky had to hold him back as the EMT used a portable defibrillator. 

Wade woke with a start, coughing and groaning. Peter had fallen back against the two in relief. They went from restraining him to holding him up. 

Wade stared at Peter where he stood. Shaking, covered in tears and sweat with his arms restrained. It was like he was staring at a stranger. Eventually he was able to hold out his arms. Peter fell into them with a sob. Clutching onto him as if he could stop him from dying again.

"Okay," Wade croaked stroking his hair. "I'll go. You and Banner can nerd out all you want."

"Thank you," Peter mumbled into his shoulder. When they landed he picked up the Merc easily. Wade swooned. It got the hero to chuckle which was all he wanted at the moment.

It was a mostly empty dock. The same one they left from. Steve and Bucky rode had a motorcycle waiting. Sam had an old mustang and Clint said he'd find a ride. "I'll drop you off," Sam offered. 

"Just follow us," Steve said taking a helmet from the seat. Bucky already had his on, revving up the bike as soon as he got on. 

Peter sat with Wade in the back. The other man was given more medication so he was in and out of consciousness. Peter kept checking his pulse just in case.

They followed Steve and Bucky to Brooklyn. Peter wasn't surprised they had set up here. It was their home town after all. He eyed the two in front of them. Steve sat back, hands placed modestly at Buck's sides. They weren't the physical type.

Where Peter and Wade would hardly let go of each other Steve and Bucky always had a space between them. At first Peter wondered why. But at times he found them looking over their shoulder, scanning the room before they so much as held hands. They were paranoid about being physical. It was most likely due to the fact they they would have been arrested in their time.

Peter was mad about it at first. They had no reason to be scared. This was a different era and even though there were still bitter people they had more freedom them before. But he caught moments of them staring. It was like they said and felt everything they needed to with a look. And that satisfied them. They were happy. And that's all Peter wanted.

"I ship it," Wade muttered staring out the windshield. "They have matching helmet how fucking cute is that."

Peter snorted noticing it too. Steve's was navy blue and Bucky' s was black. Each of them had red stars on each side.

"I gave them to 'em last Christmas," Sam chuckled.

Peter held out a hand and Sam gave him a high five. They ended up at Steve's apartment first. Bruce wasn't home at the moment. Steve was all manners and hospitality. He offered food and water, placed them on the coffee table despite them declining, and pushed a pile of papers and gun parts out of the way for them to sit.

They're home was exactly what Peter had expected. They didn't have many decorations. It was mostly picture, some of them framed. There were two leather couches and an old TV pressed to one wall. The coffee table was fake oak, chipping at the edges. It was full of loose sketch paper, work documents, and Buckys supplies.

The kitchen was just as empty. The only things being a few dishes and all appliances. From what Peter could tell it was a one bedroom one bath. There was a small balcony with a slightly withered plant. It was what he expected of military men.

"Bruce is on his way back from the tower. I asked him not to say anything to Tony."

"Thanks," Peter sighed glancing at Wade who fell asleep against the arm of the couch. He watched the raise and fall of his chest for a moment.

"Do you think you can make an antidote," Bucky asked from his spot near the window.

"I have to," he replied with a grin expression.

 "You and Bruce created it. I know you guys can fix it," Sam offered. Peter nodded nimbly still looking at the Merc. His face was pinched like he was hurting. He wondered if Bruce could bring some kind of pain medication with him. 

"Peter."

The youngest looked up at Steve who placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in. Just remember to stay focused okay? Everything will work out in the end."

He wanted to believe it. Everyone kept telling him it would be okay. But all his life he felt the moment he got comfortable something horrible happened. There was a knock at the door. It startled Wade awake and Bucky stood straight. Steve waved a hand at him that seemed to ease his stance.

"Was goin on," Wade grumbled.

Sure enough Bruce Banner walked in. He had an angry look on his face. He gave everyone in the room a glare. "Two days! Two days without a word! Tony has been on  _my_ back all 48 hours. I can only handle him for so long!"

"Sorry Bruce, official business." Steve pat his shoulder in apology. 

"Official? Like SHIELD stuff? Why weren't we told anything?" His shoulders dropped as he now looked around for answers.

"It was about the syrum we made," Peter said standing. "The no healing syrum."

"You guys found a lead and didn't say anything?"

"We were asked to keep it quiet," Steve elaborated. "Sorry for closing you out but we need your help."

"Look, I get that the Green Guy is a fan favorite but I can't-"

"Not him. We need your help Bruce," Peter cut in. "I need to make an antidote for the syrum."

Bruce looked around the room again. "An antidote?"

Peter glanced at Wade, in fact everyone did. He was awkwardly leaned against the couch looking pale and weak. He gave a lazy wave when he noticed people staring. "Is he..." Bruce looked to Peter wide eyed.

"His cancer is spreading and he isn't healing."

 Bruce looked to him in distress, "It was the syrum?" Peter swallowed thickly clenching his hands into the pants of his suit. "I'm so sorry," he began to tell Bruce.

"Don't. I already did this bit with Peter. I don't have the energy to do this with you too." Wade sat himself up on the couch.

"We have to get to the tower-"

"Tony can't know," Peter cut in.

"But he has everything we need. He has all the equipment-"

"If he's involved I'm out," Wade said simply. They both looked to him. Peter never got to ask why he hated Tony so much but now wasn't the time for it.

"Do you have a place we can go," Peter asked hopefully.

"I don't have supplies," Bruce said shaking his head. 

 "I might know someone who does," Steve cut in. "You have to want this Wade. He isn't the kind of person to do favors." 

Wade looked to Peter. He sat beside him taking Wade's hand. "Yeah. I want to try." 

Steve nodded leaving the room. Bucky pushed off the wall with a grunt. "Let's hope he's in a giving mood." 

"Who," Bruce asked 

Bucky gave him a tired smirk. "The king of Wakanda." 

-*- 

They had ended up at Peter's loft seeing as Wade's apartment was far from sterile. As soon as Peter had him situated on the couch he was cleaning. Steve had said T'Challa would send hell. He could come by to greet them formally but his sister would be the one to help. He claimed she would be more help to them anyways. 

Bruce had gone back to the tower to collect anything he could with raising suspicion from Tony. Steve and Bucky said they'd be by after debriefing Fury. That left Peter and Wade alone for the next couple of hours. 

"Pete," Wade laughed looking up at him. "You're stress cleaning." Peter was on the ceiling, scrubbing furiously. 

"Of course I am. A freaking princess is coming to my house. I don't have a laundry basket for my dirty clothes. There's month old pizza in the fridge!" Now that he remembered he dashed to the refrigerator to toss it out. "I missed laundry day three weeks in a row!" 

Wade laughed again getting up from the couch. Peter was there in an instant to help him stand. "It looks find Peter. Everything smells lemony fresh. I'm sure she won't mind." 

"I mind." 

Wade chuckled kissing the top of his head. "Help me to the shower yeah?" Peter carried most of his weight as they went to the bathroom. He started up the shower glad that the water was still running and warm. "Pete can you help me," Wade grunted reaching for the back of his suit. 

Peter helped him unzip the back. They both carefully peeled it off. By the time he was naked the water was warm enough to use. Wade stepped in with a sigh of relief. Peter never thought he'd be so grateful for the shitty water pressure. 

Brown eyes met his. He wasn't aware he was just standing there staring at Wade. He blushed averting his eyes. He couldn't help it. Wade had always looked to memorizing to him. 

"Want to join me?" 

"Are you sure," Peter asked timidly. Wade grinned, "Baby boy I will utilize any excuse to get you naked." Peter laughed as he stripped down. Wade hummed gripping onto his waist and bringing him flush against his chest. "Wade," Peter scolded half heartedly.

Wade rested his head onto Peter shoulder with a sigh. "You always feel so good Petey." The smaller man's face went warm as he ghosted his finger over his back. "If I wasn't in so much pain. I'd fuck you against the wall." Peter chuckled kissing his collar bone lightly. 

"Once your better we can start on your kink list."

Wade gasp, "all the kink?"

"Yes. Except that one with the...you know which one I'm talking about."

Wade laughed hugging him even closer. Peter melted against him. He'd never been so comfortable pressed naked against someone. All his usual insecurities worm away with the feeling of Wade's textured skin on his. "I love you."

Wade kissed his shoulder, leading a trail up to his ear. "I love you too Webs." The shower only lasted so long. Warm water only stayed on for so long in this building. They fumbled out together, still trying not to let go of each other. Peter used his softest towel to dry Wade off as the Merc traced every inch of skin of Peter's he could reach.

"Do we have to get dressed," he pouted.

"Yes, I'd rather not be naked when I meet the princess of Wakanda," Peter grinned wrapping the towel around Wade's neck. He pulled the taller man down for a kiss.

Wade groaned but pulled on his comfy clothes. They were cotton, soft, and thin. They hung off of him in a way that made him seem small. Peter had made food, it was just soup from a can. He was trying to get Wade to eat but it seemed everything he tried made him sick. 

Peter set up a playlist of all Wade's favorite movies on his laptop. They watched as they waited. Wade's head in Peter's lap. They made commentary for each film, Peter stroking his skin gently until there was a knock at the door. 

Wade whined in protest when Peter got up. Giving his was a swat as he went. Peter laughed an tossed a pillow his way. He had to undo at least a dozen locks before opening the door. Standing on the other side was a woman looking a out Peter's age. A a mass of hair braided and twisted onto her head. She wore clothes Peter would have seen on any other New York kid. 

He was expecting something more expensive and traditional like the guard beside her. She wore orange armor with silver plating. A sour look on her face. "Peter Parker," the younger woman asked. 

"Yeah, yes, um Princess Shuri?" 

"Just Shuri," she said with a friendly smile. Peter stepped aside letting them in. "This is my sister in law Nakia."

"Not your sister in law," Mania glared, her face tinting pink.

"Yet," Shuri teased. She set down a duffle bag as she scanned the room.

"Sorry it's a mess," Peter mutter gripping the back of his neck. He and Wade had set up a makeshift bed on the couch. There was a mess of unfinished food on the coffee table.

"This is nothing compared to Shuri's room."

"Ah, I am a genius at work. I don't have time to clean." She turned up her nose in a joking manner making Nakia roll her eyes. They both turned to Wade when he began coughing. Peter was at his side in a second. Handing him a glass of water.

"This is Wade," he introduced. The Merc waved as he drank from the glass. 

"He is why we're here?" Shuri looked over him with a frown. 

"You look to far gone to be saved," Nakia said bluntly.

Wade laughed giving Peter a smug grin, "told ya."

Peter glared at him before turning to the others. "Please, if you could help us make an antidote for the syrum then he can do the rest."

"Syrum?"

"Yeah, did anyone tell you about it?"

She gave a guilty shrug. "She heard about taking a trip to New York and went without question," Nakia elaborated.

"I know people needed our help. That's what's important."

Peter pursed his lips, glancing at Wade before explaining. They gave him exasperated looks by the end. "Why would you create something so dangerous in the first place," she demanded 

"Can you help or not," Wade cut in.

"Wade," Peter hissed.

"Of course we can," she said going to her bag. "I am not an expert in biochemistry but I have about anything you need to work." She pulled out some kind of device that displayed a hologram. "Give me an hour and a list of things you need."

"Thank you," the hero sighed in relief listing off the equipment they'd need. There was another knock at the door just a few minutes later. It was Bruce. He introduced himself in the same nervous manner Peter did.

They had set up at the coffee table using their laptops to come up with equations for now. Most of what they had was just theory. They started to combine any detox they could think of. None of it was usable. And they had now way of testing it. At least Bruce believed they didn't.

" 

"Peter I don't want you to," Bruce turned to him with a hard glare. "After you were taken by Weapon X... I still have those nightmares. Everyone at the tower does. It was horrible not knowing where you were. And it worse worse when you came back. Peter you scared us. I don't want to see you like that again." 

As promised Shuri had most of what they needed in an hour. Bruce had brought most of the solvents. Shuri was actually really good at biochemistry despite what she said. She ended up helping them both through several equations. Though most of them came up to be u sless.

"This is not what I expected," Bruce grumbled staring at the swirling red and black mixture in the breaker. It was beginning to boil even after being off the flame.

Shuri gave a frustrated groan flipping through pages of Peter's biochem book. Peter himself had already started on another mixture. They had been trying non stop since Bruce arrived. The sun was beginning to rise .

"I can't think anymore I need a break," Bruce announced.

"Same," Shuri closed the book turning to Nakia who had somehow managed to stay awake. "We have a place nearby. Call this number if something comes up." She gave him a card with nothing more then a number.

Peter gave a thanks moving to the floor so Bruce could sleep on the couch. He continued working alone. Blowing through five more equations. "Petey I know you didn't stay up all night." 

Peter looked up at Wade who was still wrapped up in blankets. He was in the doorway with a frown. "I took a break," he lied going back to work. 

"No you didn't." Peter didn't reply. "Come take a nap with me." He still didn't say anything. "Pete. Petey. Peter. Petster. I'm not going to stop until you join me, Petey pie." Wade continues to call out names as he went to bed. 

"Peter please shut your boyfriend up," Bruce groaned. 

Peter sighed getting up. "Love of my life! Man of my dreams," Wade yelled at the ceiling. Peter could help the tired chuckled as he climbed into bed. "There he is," Wade coped wrapping blankets around them both. "Mmm Baby boy." 

"You're so loud," Peter grumbled smashing his face into Wade's chest. 

"Always," the Merc laughed.

"Ten minutes," Peter mumbled.

"I'm not letting you go for the next eight hours." And he didn't.


End file.
